ancient warriors
by kathsasuke
Summary: In Harry's world ninja's are called Ancient warriors that are now only a legend to them, what would happen if a certain ancient one Sakura was requested by someone to travel in their world and protect them while hiding the fact she is a legendary warrior
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

This is the new edited version of the previous chapter.

Sakura is still age 12 here I know that Tsunade taught her like age 14 but I just made it earlier... So just assumed that Sakura and the others graduate earlier than 12.

Hope you enjoy this chapter...

_(-italics-) thoughts_

...

Naruto was walking around Konoha as he saw Sakura looking daze as he taps her back, "Sakura-chan!" He said in his usual happy tone making Sakura surprised jumping and turning into him.

"Naruto don't surprise me like that."

Naruto chuckled, "Gomen, gomen. Tsunade no baa-chan wants to talk to you." he added making Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"Why would sensei looked for me today? I thought it was my day off." She muttered as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know—maybe your needed in the hospital again or maybe an advance training again." He replied getting a sighed from Sakura, "At least you don't have a mission outside today." He added

Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Yeah—Let's go, we don't want sensei to wait that long." She said as they headed to the Hokage headquarters.

…..

Hokage headquarters...

They then knock on the door and heard Shizune said 'Come in' from inside as they entered after.

Sakura looked at Shizune then to Tsunade, "Why did you called for me sensei?" she asked

Naruto jumps up, "Yeah baa-chan. Sakura said you allowed her to rest from your training or hospital duties today."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "It's not your concern Naruto, you are not my student."

Naruto pouted and kicks in the air, "Chi! Kechi!" he mumbled

Shizune chuckled, "Naruto— this is for Sakura only for she is Tsunade-sama's student, so why don't both of us leave them for a while so they could have their privacy."

Tsunade then interrupted, "It's okay Shizune. If you want Naruto you could help Sakura in this problem." She said making Naruto brighten up his eyes twinkling.

"Sure—what is the problem that you need Sakura-chan's help anyway?"

Tsunade sighed heavily and pointed into the scattered piles of books making Shizune chuckled at their reaction, Sakura with a frown and Naruto with an open mouth.

"You are so messy with your things baa-chan." He said making Tsunade glared at him.

"I was looking for something and it's in there, but due to the fact that there is heaps of books I need your help." She replied as the two then looked at the piles.

He smirks, "So- you just want us to clean and arrange this books, and find the book you are looking for?" he asked as Tsunade nodded.

Sakura then asked, "How many books are we looking for?"

"Only one Sakura."

"One book?"

She nodded, "Yes, this is a book that teaches different techniques that are not from shinobi. What do they call itagain Shizune?" Tsunade asked looking at her follower.

"I think it was called magic spells." Shizune replied

Sakura then asked, "Why do we need to find that book now?"

Shizune putted a hand in her hips, "It's because Tsunade-sama was suppose to hid it with the rest of the important scrolls, documents, and book, but when she thought it was junk because of the cover as she piles it to the other useless books." She informed them as Tsunade scowled

"It's the covers fault!" she countered as Shizune rolled her eyes.

Naruto chuckled as he then began doing hand stances and shouted 'kage bunshin no jutsu'

All the Naruto then stretches themselves as they get ready to find one certain book.

"So what is the title of the book?" Sakura asked

Tsunade putted her index finger in her chin and began to think, "I think it was called Witchcrafts and Wizardy."

Naruto then grinned, "Let the search begin." He said as all the bunshin began searching the messy pile of books with Sakura and Shizune who was moving and arranging it bit by bit.

…

Hour later...

"Yatta! At last we found it!" Sakura shouted waving to them the book which look old that it could be torn up immediately if you're not careful on opening it, they noticed that the cover has printed gold letters which has a title WITCHCRAFTS AND WIZARDY...

"So I guess our mission is finish." Naruto said as he released all his kage bunsin disappearing with a 'poof'.

Tsunade smiled to them as Sakura handed the book to her, "Thank you for your help."

Shizune looked at the book, "Why is this book important? It seems normal to me."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah—it seems ordinary except to the gold letters of the cover, and what is Withcrafts anyway?" he asked

"And Wizardy?" Sakura added as they all take a peek while Tsunade opened the book.

There were in silence for a few minutes looking pale at every pages that Tsunade flips in the book.

"What the hell! I don't understand a thing on what's written in it!" Naruto shouted holding his head seeing the written words in the book that he never seen before.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune muttered looking worried at Tsunade.

Sakura frowned and look at her sensei, "Is this why you didn't answer our question Tsunade-sensei? You also can't read the contents of the book?"

Tsunade sighed, "Yes, I can't read the book to know what the content it have. That is also the reason why I don't know the purpose of this book to the previous Hokages."

"Then why don't we just throw it away." Naruto suggested making Sakura elbowed him.

"Naruto don't be stupid, why would sensei look for it if she's just going to throw it away." She replied as Naruto rub his stomach that Sakura elbowed.

Tsunade chuckled, "We can't throw it away Naruto, because this book has been kept since the first Hokage."

"But why would they keep it? No one even knows how to read those written letters." Naruto said crossing his arms

…..

Minutes later...

Sakura took the book and looked at its written letters and symbols.

Tsunade cocks a brows and observed her student, "Can you read it Sakura?"

She nodded, "Only a little sensei, this are after all ancient text."

"Ancient text from a different region?" Shizune asked watching Sakura look at the book with interest.

"Yes, I only know a little about England text." She replied

Naruto grinned, "Sakura your really smart."

Tsunade then peered down to Sakura who was still reading, "So what does it says?"

Sakura scanned it before trying to translate it to them...

"I am Tom... the one who wrote this book... please... we need your help to defeat him... the one... who shall not be name... also known as Voldemort..." she said making Tsunade frowned on what she just translated and Shizune worried.

Naruto jumps excitedly, "Hurry up Sakura translate the other parts!" he said as Sakura glared at him.

_(You don't know how hard this is to translate..) _inner Sakura thought

"Naruto damare!" Tsunade shouted which make him stop jumping and became silent.

"Hmmp!" Naruto huff as he kicks the air and crosses his arms pouting at them as Sakura continue then translating the words.

"Defeat him by helping... the child who live.. please visit me at the Leaky Cauldron... if you have arrive.. below this message is the spell for you to be transported... by our land... England..." Sakura said as she then cross her arms.

They were all silent for the moment thinking about this message...

"I think that Tom is asking for our help baa-chan." Naruto said looking at Tsunade

Tsunade looked at Naruto who has twinkling eyes and seem excited at something, "I am not giving you this mission Naruto..." She said as he frowned.

"And we shouldn't tell this to anybody, after all we don't even know who this Tom is!" Shizune said in a panic voice persuading Tsunade not to give anyone this mission.

"I wonder who is this Voldemort." Sakura said making them look at her then to the book.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah! Why is he known the-one-who-shall-not-be-name? his codename sure sucks."

"And we don't even know who is this the child who live.." Shizune added,

"The child's code name is funny too." Naruto added still laughing.

Sakura scowled, "Naruto! We're supposed to be serious here. After all this is the first time the text was translated." She said looking seriously at him.

Naruto sighed, (_I know- I have a feeling this mission is dangerous for us, but I'm curious of why he should be defeated.) he thought_ "Sorry." he apologize to her.

…..

Minutes later…..

Shizune looked at Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, should we burn this book or throw it away?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No- the person known as Tom seemed to really need our help, we can't just ignored him."

"But Tsunade-sama!" Shizune insisted.

Tsunade added, "A person who needs help shouldn't be left alone. I know you know about that Shizune. As one of the people and also shinobi of Konoha we are here to protect and help other who needed us." she said then turn and looked at her student.

Sakura looked surprised at the serious looked her sensei is giving but able to asked, "Yes sensei?"

"This is an a class S mission that I shall give to you, Sakura." she replied

Naruto looked shocked and widened eye, "WHAT! Why only Sakura?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "Naruto can you even understand England text?" she asked making Naruto bow in disappointment.

"I see- because Sakura knows little about their text, that is why you want her to take this mission." He replied

Shizune shook her head, "But! Tsunade-sama- are you sure that you are giving her this mission alone?" she asked

She nodded, "Yes, I know it's dangerous for her to go alone because we don't even know what England look like, but Sakura is strong girl I've train her to be more alert, she also know different ninjutsu and taijitsu from different clans. So I'm sure she won't be killed that easily." she reassured Shizune and smiled at her student.

Naruto then jumps and intervened, "Tsunade baa-chan.. Do you think there are ninjas there too?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and frowned, "Now that you mention it- the book didn't mention anything about ninjas." She said as she looked at the content of the book again.

"Does this means they are ordinary people?" he asked

Sakura putted her index finger in her chin and started to think, "I think not. I heard about witchcrafts, its different from ninjutsu or genjutsu but uses elements like lightning, fire, water and wind."

Shizune looked worried and began to panic at what she heard, "Then Sakura is in danger if that person known as Voldemort attacks her."

Tsunade taps Shizune's shoulder, "Shizune I have my trust at Sakura, that she will succeed in this mission- even if it takes years."

Sakura then intervene the two, "Tsunade-sensei what if mother look for me?"

_(Maybe I'll learned much stronger techniques in that land..) inner Sakura thought._

"I'll tell your mother honestly that I have given you a class S mission that may take weeks or years to finish for you will be investigating and protecting someone." she replied

"Good luck with your mission then Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with his happy tone grinning to her and showing a thumbs up.

"Naruto.. unn.. Gambateru kara!" she replied smiling to them.

Naruto then jumps up, "I wonder how the people in England look like?" he thought as they all then arrange the other piled books to the shelves as Tsunade with Sakura headed to their home.

Tsunade told Ririn about the mission that she will be giving to her daughter, she was very proud but also a bit worried. She believed that her daughter won't fail in this mission that the Hokage given, as she agreed that she will kept this a secret from other people.

Leaving the only one knowing the secret to be Tsunade, Shizune, Ririn and Naruto as they then headed back to the Hokage headquarters.

…..

Hokage headquarter...

Sakura was now holding the book as she looked at the three again.

_(I wish mum was here too, I guess I could understand that she doesn't want to see me go.) she thought_

Naruto then cheered, "You can do it Sakura-chan!"

Shizune still worried added, "Please be careful in there."

Tsunade then putted her hands in Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura- don't show them or tell them you are a ninja except to Tom or a person that you could really trust to keep your secret."

Sakura nodded, "Hai! sensei."

"Also contact us if you ever find out how to." Tsunade added with a smile/

Sakura nodded, "Unn.. Here goes..." She said now looking at the book and began translating it.

"I who reads.. the book from England... I am the one that Tom seeks.. Meeting him for the place he wants me to be.. for I seek to defeat the one who shall not be name.. I shall defeat Voldemort.. Now.. Take me to the Leaky Cauldron.." she said as she close the book.

_(I'm glad that translation is finished.) her innerself thought._

Then the book began to spread light that blinded everyone when the light cleared up they all look around noticing that Sakura was not with them anymore.

Naruto picks up the book and murmured, "Sakura's gone now.."

"She really is smart, translating all those messages in hard." Shizune added.

"Let's just hope she arrives safely to that person known as Tom.." Tsunade said to them.

…..

**_There you have it, I think this is much better, right?_**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed it._**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

This is the new edited version of the previous chapter.

Hope you enjoy this chapter...

_(-italics-) thoughts_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

Hokage headquarter...

Sakura was now holding the book as she looked at the three again.

_(I wish mum was here too, I guess I could understand that she doesn't want to see me go.) she thought_

Naruto then cheered, "You can do it Sakura-chan!"

Shizune still worried added, "Please be careful in there."

Tsunade then putted her hands in Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura- don't show them or tell them you are a ninja except to Tom or a person that you could really trust to keep your secret."

Sakura nodded, "Hai! sensei."

"Also contact us if you ever find out how to." Tsunade added with a smile/

Sakura nodded, "Unn.. Here goes..." She said now looking at the book and began translating it.

"I who reads.. the book from England... I am the one that Tom seeks.. Meeting him for the place he wants me to be.. for I seek to defeat the one who shall not be name.. I shall defeat Voldemort.. Now.. Take me to the Leaky Cauldron.." she said as she close the book.

_(I'm glad that translation is finished.) her innerself thought._

Then the book began to spread light that blinded everyone when the light cleared up they all look around noticing that Sakura was not with them anymore.

Naruto picks up the book and murmured, "Sakura's gone now.."

"She really is smart, translating all those messages in hard." Shizune added.

"Let's just hope she arrives safely to that person known as Tom.." Tsunade said to them.

…..

_**On to the story...**_

Sakura's side…

Sakura then opened her eyes and was surprised to see she was in a grimy pub. _(Is this the Leaky Cauldron?) she thought_ frowning at the look of the pub.

She then headed inside..

She coughs and shook her head in disbelief as she smelled reeks of cigarette smoke, booze, mold and dust coming from the pub.

_(This place smells bad than Naruto's apartment.) she thought.  
_

She then began looking around the pub as she notice this is not a pretty known pub for there were only a few old people inside who noticed her and seemed to be looking at the color of her hair which she just ignored and headed straight to the bartender.

She looked at the bartender who was almost bald who noticed her especially her hair as he smiled showing his missing teeth.

Sakura gave a nervous smile in return.

The bartender then asked, "What can I help you with little girl?"

Sakura frowned on the word little and began thinking, (_Of course I don't know what Tom looks like, but I can't ask him if that man is a regular customer at this pub, he might get suspicious if I ask him what he looks like..) she thought as she observed the bartender who was looking at her, (I guess better be honest than not.)_

"I'm kinda looking for someone and maybe he's one of your customers.." she said making the bartender looked surprised for normally no one looks at his pub for someone.

"Who are you looking for? What's he's name?" the bartender asked

"A man name Tom Sir.. He given me a message to meet in here."

_(I gave a message to this girl? Why can't I remember it.) he thought observing the girl in front of him._

"What is the message Tom given you, girl? I know Tom, It's rare for him to give random messages, specially to a foreigner." he asked

_(I never given anyone messages except for the book that been teleported into another world..) he thought._

"I'm sorry Mr. bartender, but I do not want to speak of what Tom gave to me." She replied sweetly as she restrain herself on throwing a kunai at him to answer the question. _(Shannaroo! Just tell me where the hell Tom is!) she thought.._

The bartender heave a sighed which made Sakura look puzzled..

"What's wrong Sir?" she asked looking at the bartender who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I'm Tom, now- can you please tell me who you are?" he asked

Sakura widened eyed, "Your Sir Tom?" _(And here I thought the one who wrote that book is handsome.)_

Tom noticed the disappointment in the girls eyes as he replied, "Yes, I am.. Is there something wrong about it?"

Sakura smiled nervously, "I just wasn't expecting you Sir Tom to be a bartender when you wrote the book." she added as she saw Tom's eyes widen and mouth in 'o'.

"Please follow me. So we could talk in a place much appropriate.." Tom said as Sakura nodded seeing that Tom seemed to now know what she is.

…

In a room in the pub…

They were seated in the chairs in silence and was just staring at each other…

"I never would have thought that a young girl would be the one to read what I have wrote." Tom said breaking the silence that have formed.

Sakura shook her head, "Totally there were four of us, my friend, my master and my master's follower." she replied

Tom cocks a brow as he heard her said Master, "You said your master? Why isn't he the one to come and help us defeat him, instead of you?"

Sakura crosses her arms and replied, "My master is also the village's head so she order me to be the one to help you instead."

"But I'm sure your master's follower is much stronger than you." he added

Sakura then arched a brow, "I'm the only one who can understand your language and your written text that is also why my master gave me this mission!" she countered her voice a bit louder surprising Tom

"Okay, okay sorry that I think you're weak, but it's shocking to know a kid will be helping Harry Potter. I guess it's okay after all he is also a kid only much older than you." he said to her looking at Sakura who perks up.

"This Potter you are talking about, is he the child who live?"

Tom chuckled and nodded, "Actually I forgot it's the boy who live, and yes he is the one you're going to help and maybe protect."

She nodded, "I see- so where could I find him?"

"I forgot to tell you- to find him you need to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy."

Sakura look shocked and shouted, "WHAT! Tell me why do I need to go to school?" she then grips his collar making Tom surprised of the strength she has.

"Can-'t brea-th!" he was able to say as she released her hold to his collar and glaring at him as she took one of her kunai in her pocket and began spinning it in the hole while looking at him.

"Now Sir Tom, would you kindly explain why you're ruining my life first thing of my arrival? If your reasoning doesn't satisfy me and if I don't gain trust on you, I might as well kill you." she said her voiced now cold making Tom shiver

_(Now I know why she was the one her master send to me. She's frightening.) Tom thought with a gulped._

"I see- then I will explain all of it." he said

…

Sakura then hid back her kunai into her pocket as Tom started explaining the reason's of her entering Hogwarts..

"Rumors are spreading that the one who shall not be name is still alive."

"you mean Voldemort?" Sakura asked which earn a gasp by Tom that made her frowned, "What's so shocking about saying his name?"

"Please don't speak loudly of his name, people call him_ 'the one who shall not be name' _for many wizards are afraid of him or they might thought you're one of the death eaters if you speak highly of his name."

She titled her head and looked at him with questioning eyes, "Okay I understand that I shouldn't his name, but who are these death eaters?"

"They are Voldemort's swore followers."

She arrange herself in a more comfortable position and looked at him, "So Voldemort is not the only one I need to kill?" she asked shocking Tom much more.

_(Using the word 'kill' is different than defeating him.) Tom thought_

Tom shook his head, "What I meant is you need to defeat him, to let him loose all his powers and so are his death eaters."

"I see- so I shouldn't kill them?" she asked

"You say _'kill'_ as if its normal for you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's normal for a ninja to kill and not gave a sign of life to an enemy, that's one our important rule. That when I was young I don't understand and want to follow it."

Tom look confused and asked, "Ninja? Is that your skill? Your magic?"

She chuckled, "I guess I'll talk about myself first, before discussing this things you want me to do." She then looked at him and smiled, "I'm Sakura Haruno, known to the Haruno-clan, ranking is Chunnin, we swore to finish all our mission even if its cause our life, and we do not dwell at a comrades death for this shows weakness to a ninja. I am also a medical ninja."

"So this ninja you kept saying isn't magic?"

She shook her head, "No- if you're talking about techniques, our techniques are ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu they are like magic in this world." she replied

"Then what's a chunnin?"

"A chuunin is a ninja's ranking. genin are the lowest 2nd are us chuunin, 3rd are jounin our sensei's 4th are sannin's 5fth is of course our head of the village. There are also special once like Anbu which are known as Assassination and Tactical squad."

"Then that means your master is the strongest?"

She shook her head, "Not really there were two of them, my master's friend has the same strength."

"Then why didn't the other one became the head?"

"He rejected it and let my master be head instead." She replied

Tom then change the topic to her, "You said you're a medical ninja? Does that mean you know how to bandage or inject something when is someone injured?"

"Inject? We don't inject something unless it's necessary, but mostly I'm a healer."

Tom then became curious as he crosses his arms, "A healer, eh? You could restore wounds without wands?"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "Why would I need a wand for?"

Tom chuckled seeing her confused face, "Everyone in here cannot perform magic without a wand." he replied as he took out his wand and pointed it on some of the things in front of him as he began to wave his want, Sakura hearing him say 'Wingardium Leviosa' as objects started to float around the room.

She looked at the floating things in amazement making Tom surprised that the girl wasn't shocked on seeing floating things instead she performed fast hand stances and when she was finished there were more floating things in the room.

Tom was shocked on how she did it easily, "Amazing you did that without even using a wand." he replied as he lower the objects that floated into their usual places so it Sakura.

"Yes, I don't need a wand to perform those kind of things, but to keep a low profile should I use a wand?"

"You don't really need to use a wand, because I already informed the headmaster in Hogwarts that you are a special student with no magic, but it is a requirement for you to have a wand."

Sakura nodded, "I see, but why did you tell the headmaster that I have no power?"

Tom looked at her blue green eyes, "Because I told him that you seemed interested to go in a magic school. The reason I also told him that you have no magic for the headmaster will give a warning immediately and no one will be hurting you." He informed her as she nodded understanding the situation.

"So all in all I need to pretend not to have magic or other skills that will certainly involve it?"

Tom nodded and smiled, "Yes- but if needed you could tell Professor Albus Dumbledor about the situation I have given to you. Only if you really need to tell your secret from him so that he could help you out."

She nodded, "I could tell the headmaster, but what about Potter?"

"Potter is a magic user so are everybody in the school that you are going to. It would be dangerous for you to tell him for the Slytherin people might bully you for those people doesn't like Potter and might hurt you instead of him. That would be dangerous for you might accidentally slip and reveal your cover."

She nodded, "I guess your right on being cautious, but then I could tell my secret to this Professor Albus Dumbledor if needed, right?" she asked as she saw him nod.

"Yes, only if you will be really needing his help." he replied

"I understand- but you know I can't hide the fact that I'm different to them that long, I'm sure it will definitely slip that I wouldn't even know how to cover it up." She replied as Tom approaches her and gently squeezes her hand.

"I'm sure you can do it, and finish your mission without having serious problem."

Sakura look at his eyes and smiled, "But I don't even know anything about this Hogwart's school, and also I don't even know where the place is."

Tom chuckled, "Don't worry- it's not time for you to go there yet. For now you need to buy some things for school." he said showing a door behind him as they then started to walked out.

…

Tom stopped in a brick wall which made Sakura frowned and looked at him, "It's a dead end." She said

Tom chuckled, "Just watch." He said and began tapping the brick wall with his wand and minutes later it open.

Tom then looked at Sakura, "This is where I can't help you because I still need to watch over the pub and see more student who will be going to this passage way, but I know you can do it anyway. You are smart for your age, I'm sure you could find the things on your own." he said

Sakura chuckled, "Thanks—I guess I'll be seeing you later." She said as Tom handed her a key which made her tilt her head and look at him.

"When you head to the _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_ show this key. This is the key to the vault I have putted for you, it has some money for you to spend for the things you needed in Hogwarts. After you got your money head to _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_ for your uniform and robes. Then to the _Flourish and Blotts_ for your books and other things such as crystal phials for the potions that you're going to made in school, also go to _Olivanders _for your wand after that you could look for a pet in _The Eeylops Owl Emporium_ and when your finish head back here." he said and was surprised that Sakura just nodded to him which made him frowned if she knows all of the shops she is going to.

"Do you remember all of it?" he asked to be sure Sakura knows where she is going.

Sakura smiled, "Go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank for the money, Malkin's for the uniform and robes, Flourish and Blotts for school books, Olivanders for wands, Eeylops for pets. Did I got all right?" She replied with a grinned making Tom chuckled.

"Yes, you got it all. I'll be seeing you later then." Tom said as Sakura nodded.

…..

Diagon Alley…

When she was outside the brick wall that Tom showed she was surprised on how Diagon Alley looked. She observe people walking around with different looks, hats and robes.

_(So this is Diagon Alley. It kind of looks like a market place with many little shops, and there so many people filling the streets. How am I going to find this Gringotts Wizarding Bank with these many people blocking my way.) she thought scowling in her thought._

Minutes later….

She still keeps looking around for the Gringotts Wizarding Bank and failed until she reaches an alley that splits into two making her stopped and frowned.

"Now where to?" Sakura scowled getting frustrated on looking for the bank as she turned around and widened eyed seeing a building with a board with letter that says _'Gringotts Wizarding Bank'_

She rolled her eyes, _(Why didn't I notice it sooner, stupid me not noticing such a simple building.) she thought_

She then headed inside as the cool air of the building touches her face.

_(I never notice it was that hot outside, until now.) she thought._

She then began to looked around and was surprised on seeing weird creatures, or what Tom said to him are goblin. _(This is really an amazing world..) she thought_ looking at the busy goblins sitting on high stools and doing some doing money transaction, other inspecting some jewels and weighting it.

She then saw a goblin that seem to be doing nothing as she then headed to him.

The goblin noticed her and peered down into her, "Yes?" the goblin said his voice sound annoyed on being disturbed.

Sakura clutches her fist at the sound of annoyance on the goblin's voice, she didn't even done anything to upset him as she restrain herself on punching the goblin.

"Sir Tom ask me to head here and give you this key." she then held up and show the key to the goblin.

The goblin snatches it making Sakura scowled on the behavior of the goblin.

_(I really hate your attitude goblin-san! If only I could kick your butt, you are so dead!) her inner self thought_

The goblin then looked at her, "Looks like it is the real thing, everything is in order for your vault. I'll fetch someone to take you to your vault." He said and called one of his goblins.

….

Sakura was done taking money on her vault as she then headed out of Gringotts, with two sacks full of gold coin, gems and jewels.

_(Who would have thought that Tom really save this much money to the person who's going to help that Potter. I guess I should be a bit thankful to him and get this mission finish immediately.) she thought._

"Now on to the next one, which is Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasion." she said to no one as she look around at every sign of the stores then spotted it and headed inside.

She then met an old woman who seems to be the owner dressed in her pale purple dress. The woman smiled to her which she also gave in return, _(Looks like she isn't like that goblin..) she thought._

"Hogwarts, dear?" she asked

Sakura nodded, "Tom said I need to have a full uniform and robes for Hogwarts."

"Yes, yes of course dear- I see you're the girl that Tom said that came from the other land and would be enrolling in Hogwarts." She said as Sakura's face turn surprised.

"Yes, Tom really wanted me to go to Hogwarts." she replied as Malkin motioned her to stand in the footstool which she did so.

"Tom seems to have interest in you. He wouldn't let a muggle enter Hogwarts anyway." Madam Malkin stated slipping a robe in her Sakura's head and began to work in her uniform.

"Muggle?" she asked as Sakura tilted her head and looked at her in confusion

"Oh! Didn't he tell you? Your a special student in Hogwarts."

"I do know that he said I'm special with no magic, but there is nothing special to it, it's normal to have a person not born with magic." She replied as Malkin chuckled

"Yes, it is nothing special, but the reason they said that your special is because you're the first muggle with no magic that Professor Albus Dumbledore agreed to let entered Hogwarts." she added.

Sakura looked surprised, "The first one? Not even one from years?" she asked nervously for Tom didn't informed her that she was the first non magic user that will enroll in Hogwarts.

Malkin chuckled, "Don't worry too much, I'm sure all the professors will help you cope up if you have problems." Malkin said as Sakura nodded.

….

Minutes later…

"There! Your finish deary. You could leave now." Malkin said smiling at her as she smiled back and nodded giving her the amount for the robes and uniform as she hopped down the stool.

"Thank you very much Madam Malkin.." she said as she then headed out the store as Madam Malkin's waved goodbye to her.

…

She was in the alley way again looking for the Flourish and Blotts sign, when she spotted it she then headed inside and bought 10 new books for her subjects and paid for it.

_(I guess that's 2 more to go.)_ she thought and headed out again.

She was then back on Diagon Alley as she bought 5 crystal phial from a store and noticed the 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'

She then crosses her arms, "I think I won't be buying a pet, after all I don't like having one." she said to no one as she look at the different Owls in the glass window as she then headed to the Olivander's wand and entered.

…..

She scanned the wand shop and cocks a brow seeing many shoe boxes behind the counter.

"Why are there many shoe boxes in here?" she mumbled

"Because that is where the wands are putted Ms. Haruno.." a voice in the back was heard making Sakura jumped up and looked at the person who appeared to be a short old man.

"Good afternoon Ms. Haruno I was expecting you.." he said.

"Expecting me?" she cocks a brow and looked seriously at him

"Yes, Sir Tom informed me that you already arrive, he said you're going to different shops to buy supplies needed in Hogwarts."

_(So Tom already informed him, How am I going to keep a low profile if everyone already knows me.) she thought_

She then looked at him and smiled, "I know you're a muggle but it is no exception to you to not have a wand, for every student of Hogwarts is required to have a wand." He informed her as Sakura nodded.

"I guess any wand will do, after all I am not going to use it." She said with a laughed

Olivander then showed him a wand, "This is a great wand with a phoenix feather in it, I guess a special student like you could have it." he given her the wand

She looked at the wand and examining it, "Judging from the looks of this wand, this seemed to be held by powerful one." She said as she then looked seriously at him, "Why are you giving this important wand to a non magic user like me?" she asked

Olivander chuckled to the serious face of the girl, "Even if you're a non magic user, you are still a special student recommended by Tom to go to Hogwarts, which should be another reason you could take and treasure this wand, even though you have no use of it." he replied smiling to her

Sakura grinned, "Thanks, I guess. Does this mean I have the strongest wand?" she said in an excitement tone.

Olivander shook his head, "There are two of you, who have the same type of wand." He said making her frowned as he added, "But I'm sure Harry Potter will be happy to see someone with the same wand like his."

Sakura perks up hearing the name Harry Potter, _(The boy who lived?) she thought._

"That's great! Thank you very much for this wand. I think I need to head back to Tom now, he might be worried." she said as she waved goodbye to Olivander and headed back to the pub.

…..

Leaky Cauldron…

Tom looked at Sakura, "So did you bought all your things?" he asked as he saw her nodded and grinned.

"Yup. Except I don't want to have a pet for a mission like this." she replied as she putted down all the things she bought that are needed in Hogwarts.

Tom chuckled seeing Sakura taking deep breaths, "You look really exhausted." he said giving her a glass of water.

Sakura crosses her arms and slump into a chair, "Of course I'm exhausted! The heat at the street is extreme, and there were too many people in the alley way that I get bump into all the time." she scowled

"Say- how come they all know about me anyway? I just arrived today you know." she asked looking at tom.

"I already told you you're a special student that I recommended to Professor Dumbledor that's why everyone almost know you. Especially after I said you're a muggle who is interested on going to a magic school."

She glared at him which surprised him, "That's the other thing! Why didn't you tell me I'm the first one to be a non-magic user that will arrived at Hogwarts! Here I thought I'm just special because I'm not a magic user, but the other thing special about me is being the first one without magic to be accepted in Hogwarts!" she shouted

"I'm sorry that I didn't informed you that you are the first one on Hogwarts, but I know you know that whatever things that happen we can't go back and redo it, and I know you will still continue this mission no matter what anyway." He said making Sakura glared at him.

Sakura sighed heavily and looked at him, "Your right- so when will I go to Hogwarts?"

"It's two more weeks till you start on your mission.."

Sakura nodded as she stood up and pick up the things she bought, "Then I'll be going to rest for today." She then headed out of the room and into the room that Tom made for her inside the pub and headed right to sleep.

….

_There you have it..._

_The edited version of Chapter 2.. =]_

_Hope you guys like it..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

This is the new edited version of the previous chapter.

Hope you enjoy this chapter...

_(-italics-) thoughts_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

Leaky Cauldron…

Tom looked at Sakura, "So did you bought all your things?" he asked as he saw her nodded and grinned.

"Yup. Except I don't want to have a pet for a mission like this." she replied as she putted down all the things she bought that are needed in Hogwarts.

Tom chuckled seeing Sakura taking deep breaths, "You look really exhausted." he said giving her a glass of water.

Sakura crosses her arms and slump into a chair, "Of course I'm exhausted! The heat at the street is extreme, and there were too many people in the alley way that I get bump into all the time." she scowled

"Say- how come they all know about me anyway? I just arrived today you know." she asked looking at tom.

"I already told you you're a special student that I recommended to Professor Dumbledor that's why everyone almost know you. Especially after I said you're a muggle who is interested on going to a magic school."

She glared at him which surprised him, "That's the other thing! Why didn't you tell me I'm the first one to be a non-magic user that will arrived at Hogwarts! Here I thought I'm just special because I'm not a magic user, but the other thing special about me is being the first one without magic to be accepted in Hogwarts!" she shouted

"I'm sorry that I didn't informed you that you are the first one on Hogwarts, but I know you know that whatever things that happen we can't go back and redo it, and I know you will still continue this mission no matter what anyway." He said making Sakura glared at him.

Sakura sighed heavily and looked at him, "Your right- so when will I go to Hogwarts?"

"It's two more weeks till you start on your mission.."

Sakura nodded as she stood up and pick up the things she bought, "Then I'll be going to rest for today." She then headed out of the room and into the room that Tom made for her inside the pub and headed right to sleep.

….

_**On to the story...**_

Two weeks later….

Train Station…

Sakura was staring in the different train numbers in station and bumping into some busy people running to catch up their train.

_(There's too many people around here. Now- where to find flat form 9 3/4th.) she thought looking around again._

Sakura scowled, "There's no 9 3/4th, I wonder if Tom lied to me." She mumbled

"Full of muggles as usual." A voice far from her said

Sakura was surprised hearing the word 'muggle' she then turn around to the source as she saw a plump woman with bright red hair and five kids who walk pass her, as she saw they headed around the stone wall which held the two plastic signs nine and ten.

_(So- they're going to Hogwarts? I might as well follow them, but I think I should observe them first and see if they really are these wizards and witches.) she thought._

"9 3/4 was the platform, right?" the plump woman asked the kids

A girl with bright red hair replied, "Yes, mum." the woman smiled.

The plump woman then nodded and looked at the kids with her, "All right, Ginny you first." She said making Sakura frowned.

_(Go in? Where? That's a wall idiot! You want your daughter to smack into the wall?) _she thought in her mind still observing them

Sakura the saw the girl nodded as she watched carefully as the girl started running into the divided barriers and vanished into the wall.

Sakura grinned, _(This is going to be interesting after all..) _she thought.

"Fred, George your next." Sakura saw twins with red hair nodded stepping forward, as they first one ran towards the barrier, followed by the second twin.

Sakura then noticed the woman pointing her fingers to another red head guy and a raven hair guy with big glasses.

"Okay, Ronald, Harry, it's your turn. Hurry up now, you can't keep the train waiting."

Sakura saw Ronald nodded glancing Harry at first then headed straight to the barrier like the others.

Sakura noticed that Harry looked at the woman who smiled in returned, "Off you go Harry." She said to Harry who nodded and headed straight to the barrier disappearing like the others.

_(So that's Harry Potter? Not seemed to be what I had in mind if he is the one who is indeed going to save the wizarding world.) _she thought as she approached the plump woman.

The woman noticed her and smiled, "Hello there young lady, first time to go to Hogwarts?"

Sakura nodded and look at the barrier between 9 and 10, "Are you sure I am not going to hit the wall?" Sakura asked with a bit of nervousness.

The lady chuckled, "Don't worry, just go straight at it, if your that nervous just close your eyes and run through it." She said as she taps her shoulder for good luck.

Sakura smiled back to her, "Thank you very much!"

…..

Sakura then walked in front of the barrier and appeared seeing a steam engine...

Then the plump woman's eyes became wide, "That girl was a foreign one, I didn't know Hogwarts was getting someone from outside the land."

Another witch mother from the other side said, "The color of her hair is so weird too, I wonder what country she is from." She said

"We never know, we could ask our children about the foreign one when they already introduce her to them." she replied as they then headed into their respective homes.

…..

Train Station 9 3/4th…..

Sakura was in awe seeing the steam engine as she was walking around she trip but was able to catch someone's robe which made her stop falling face first in the floor.

"Damn you! Stop holding my robe!" the guy sneered at her.

Sakura then looked up seeing a guy with piercing grey eyes and blond hair brushed into perfection, dusting his robe in disgust making Sakura scowled inside her mind.

_(Shannaroo! I do not have an infectious disease for you to wipe your robe to death!) _her inner self thought as she stares angrily at him.

He noticed her staring at him as he sneered, "What are you staring at?"

Sakura looked away, "Gomen."

The boy grunted, "Shit! Not only I been dirtied by a non-pureblood, but it's a foreign one too, with a pink color hair!" he said in disgust

Sakura glared at him for insulting her hair, "Will you mind your own business! Look at your hair not mine! I already said I was sorry from bumping into you! YOU IDIOT!" she shouted and covered her mouth as she was also shock on what she said.

The guy then narrowed his eyes he was a bit shock and also amazed that the foreign girl knows how to speak their language, "You must be a first year." He said making Sakura frowned

She rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious, idiot! Sorry but I need to put my things inside the train now. Chatting with you already took many of my time as you can see." She said and was about to head inside the train when the guy holds his hand.

"Wait!" the guy said making Sakura scowled

"WHAT!" she asked

"You don't seem to know who I am." He said proudly at himself making Sakura rolled her eyes.

_(He's much annoying than Naruto. If only this person is a ninja like us and could survive my punches, I'll definitely kick his ass. I wish I could humiliate him a bit, he insulted my hair!) she thought and then gotten an idea_

Sakura then smirked, "Sorry, but I don't need to know the name of an Asshole like you!"

The group of kids around them gasped and whispered hushed words amongst themselves, making

Sakura chuckled, _( I think sooner or later I'm going to make more trouble just like now, if Tom could see me right now, I'm sure he'll be glaring at me until I burn and turn into dust.) she thought_

"How dare you talk to me like that? You insolent fool! I'm Draco Malfoy!" he said making her cock a brow.

Sakura was surprised hearing his name but was able to hide it, _(He's Draco Malfoy? The one who Tom said the father might be or is a death eater and I should not associate with? But he's just a kid just like Potter.)_ she thought as she said to him, "I see- nice knowing you then. I should really go now.." she replied and was about to removed his hand from her but it tighten more making Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked seriously at the guy.

"And what is your name, insolent fool?"

Sakura brush of his hand harshly surprising everyone around the station and making the guy shock, she smiled to him and offered her hand, "I'm Sakura Haruno"

The boy looked at her hand and scoffed, "I don't shake hands with rude people like you."

Sakura realizing she was getting nowhere shrugged her shoulder, "Sure, even people like us don't like a shake hands with a person such as like you." She said making the guy angry but didn't attack or insult her back, _(I guess he is a bit conceited, but he is interesting- maybe I should observe him a bit.) _she thought as she entered the train just in time when the whistle blow…

….

In one of the compartment in the train…

Sakura lean her head in the glass window and headed to sleep not hearing the knock from the door.

"Hey Harry, I think no one is here? Let's sit here."

They then opened the door seeing the sleeping Sakura..

"Ron, see.. She was just sleepin-" Harry said and notice that they woke her up, who was now picking up her bearings as Hermione appeared in front of them.

"Sorry about that, but the other rooms are full can we sit here?" Hermione apologize

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Sure.."

"See Harry, she let us sit with her.." Ron said as he seated in the other side with Harry and Hermione with Sakura.

Hermione looked at the girl from head to toe, "What is it?" Sakura asked nervously.

Hermione shook her head, "Sorry, it's because this is the first time I saw a foreign one going to Hogwarts. By the way my name is Hermione Granger." she said shaking her hand. "Sakura Haruno, nice meeting you.." she then look at the two guys..

"Ronald Weasley" Ron said grinning at her

"Harry Potter" Harry said which made them all jump up when Sakura gasped.

"You're the boy who live!" Sakura said looking at him.

"Looks like your still pretty known Harry.." Ron said grinning and elbowing him which make Harry flushed.

_(You are such an idiot Sakura, You already forgot you saw him minutes ago! He is the one you need to protect!) she lectured herself in her thought_

"You know Sakura, you were pretty known." Hermione said

Sakura looked confused, "Pretty known? Why would I be known?" she asked as the two guys grinned and Hermione smiled

"You told off that bastard Malfoy!" Ron shouted in amazement

"Oh you mean that guy! I guess I did, but I was also teasing him.." she said with a smile.

_(Teasing? You mean she's just playing with him in the train?) they thought._

"What's so shocking about that anyway?" she asked

"He's the only son of the Malfoy's, and a pureblood. That's why everyone is afraid of him." Harry added.

"Pureblood huh? I don't really care if he's a pureblood." She replied with a shrugged

Hermione chuckled, "You're the second one to fight Malfoy like that, just like us when we first met him."

"You know, your English is so fluent it's really shocking that you're a foreign one.." Harry said making Sakura looked at his green eyes.

_(It's much more shocking if you guys find out that a non-magic user was permitted to enter Hogwarts, but actually is a ninja which you guys shouldn't know about.) she thought_

Sakura chuckled, "That's not really shocking, because I know something more shocking than that." She said grinning at them.

"What's that?" Ron asked excited to know it than Hermione and Harry.

She chuckled at Ron, "I'm pretty sure you'll know that when we arrive.."

Ron pouted, "Aww- that's so unfair Sakura.."

….

They then arrived as Sakura shivered a bit on the night air that touches her skin. _(Wish I could use some fire technique justu, but I gotta keep a low profile.) she thought_

All the students were in groups as they stood in a tiny platform surrounded by swamps and forest trees.

Hermione taps her shoulder, "Sakura, we'll be leaving you okay. Were in a different boat.." she said as Sakura nodded.

…

Then in the swamp Sakura saw a lantern as she narrowed her eyes then she was suprised seeing a giant. His face was almost completely hidden by long his shaggy hair and a wild tangled beard.

His eyes black colored eyes glittered as he examined the new students. (Wow! He is so tall.) Sakura thought with a smile seen in her face

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Sakura then headed there following the other first years, as they all followed the giant towards the swamps.

"C'mon follow me...any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me."

They followed the path the giant led them on. It got darker the deeper they went making the other first year tremble in fright as Sakura rolled her eyes, _(Is this the way I should react? Always frighten and scared because I'm a first year?) she thought as she shook her head in disbelief._

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." Sakura heard the giant said as she tried to peer around the massive man's body, but couldn't see anything. _(This guy is to big! I couldn't even see from here because of his massive body!) she thought_

"Jus' round this bend here."

They followed the bend, and the dark forest opened up to a lake before them. Up on top of a high mountain across the lake was a castle.

Sakura looked at the castle from the far distance, _(A castle for a school? That is cool!) she thought surprised on seeing the school that she thought would be a normal one._

"I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." he said as the students began going to the boats.

"Everyone in?" he asked as everyone nodded, "Right then...FORWARD!"

_(I wonder where are Harry and the others..) she thought looking around seeing that the students older than her went a different way._

"Be careful not to drown in the water.." he warned the students making Sakura peered down curious why they warned them, she was startled a bit when her eyes met yellow once who was staring into her too which made her smile in the merman in return.

_(This merman could be Kisame's twin!) she thought laughing mentally on seeing Kisame beside the merman and talking casually showing off their scales._

She turned to look at the castle again as they were nearer, "Heads down!" Hagrid said making them all ducked, Sakura then glanced up all she saw was a curtain that hid an opening in the cliff, which the castle sat on.

The light of the moon died out, and all that was left, was the giants lantern to guide their way. The boats rocked back and forth in the water, moving down the long tunnel.

"Nothin' to fear, these walls are older than this here castle." Light opened up in front of them, blinding everyone except Sakura who instantly covered her eyes with her ninja instinct.

The boat then came to a stop at an underground harbor.

Hagrid then looked at all the first year and ordered, "All right, everyone off."

Sakura then jumped down from the boat, and landed using her chakra, as she avoid her shoes getting wet. Making the other first year frown and wonder why she is the only one who didn't have wet shoes.

"Follow me."Hagrid said as the first year followed him shaking their shoes as they looked around frightened on the dark passage their walking to and also wonders what would happen to them next.

Sakura looked around amaze on the underground harbor, _(This is interesting—it's like an underground base just like Tsunade-sensei's where she hides all her liquor to Shizune.) she thought as she follows Hagrid with the students in front of her._

Hagrid stopped in front of a heavy door making Sakura looked at heavy door and wondered who would opened it_. (I hope the headmaster of this school is not an ugly looking old man like Tom. Oh if Tom could hear my thoughts right now- he'll be glaring at me again and sulk.)_ she thought chuckling a bit as she saw Hagrid knock on the huge door then minutes later it opened and a woman stood before them.

Standing in the doorway was a tall black haired witch, her hair almost grey at the sides dressed in green robes, and her face was stern.

Sakura scrutinized her, (_She looks scary and strict, but I guess Tsunade-sensei is much more scarier.)_ she thought remembering how Tsunade trained her.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall."

The older witch nodded to Hagrid then looked at the students, "Thank you Hagrid, I can take them from here." She opened the door wider making Sakura looked inside, she notice the castle is normal having flaming candles lined in the stonewall and ceiling above them.

"This way, please follow me." She said as they followed her stopping in front of another door, which they could hear was filled with voices.

Sakura tilted her head on the door, _(How the hell did they get in here?) _she thought as they followed the woman who motioned them to enter the small room where all of them waited on what they are going to do.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The witch then looked at the first year student as the room fell silent.

The witch observes them and added, "The start of the term banquet will begin soon. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses."

_(Sorted? Tom never informed me about some kind of sorting.) _Sakura tilted her head now confused again looking at the woman who is informing them.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She glanced at each students then noticed the foreign one which is Sakura and frowned seeing her shoes didn't get wet.

_(So this is the special student? How did she pass the swamp without getting her shoes wet?) She thought wondering if Hagrid did something to her so she won't get wet._

"I shall return when we are ready for you." She said to them and was to head out but stop as she turn around and warned, "And also please wait quietly." She said as the students nodded

Sakura then rolled her eyes as whispers broke out, students saying in which house they would be sorted. _(Oh please! Is it that exciting to be sorted, grow up people!) she thought but in her mind she also wondered what this sorting of houses meant._

…

_**TBC...**_

_**The edited version of Chapters...**_

_**Gomen - Sorry**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

This is the new edited version of the previous chapter.

Hope you enjoy this chapter...

_(-italics-) thoughts_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The witch then looked at the first year student as the room fell silent.

The witch observes them and added, "The start of the term banquet will begin soon. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses."

_(Sorted? Tom never informed me about some kind of sorting.) _Sakura tilted her head now confused again looking at the woman who is informing them.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She glanced at each students then noticed the foreign one which is Sakura and frowned seeing her shoes didn't get wet.

_(So this is the special student? How did she pass the swamp without getting her shoes wet?) She thought wondering if Hagrid did something to her so she won't get wet._

"I shall return when we are ready for you." She said to them and was to head out but stop as she turn around and warned, "And also please wait quietly." She said as the students nodded

Sakura then rolled her eyes as whispers broke out, students saying in which house they would be sorted. _(Oh please! Is it that exciting to be sorted, grow up people!) she thought but in her mind she also wondered what this sorting of houses meant._

…

_**On to the story…**_

The door then opened as Professor McGonagall strode in, "The Sorting Ceremony's is about to start." She said and ordered them to fall in line as the students then gathered in line.

"Now follow me." She said as they followed her as she entered another door, with four long tables and another one which seemed to be for the Professors. Sakura looked a bit surprised but as ninja didn't showed it as they follow the witch in the middle of the room she also noticed the ceiling with glowing stars accompanied with the dark sky from outside and also thousands of candles lit and floating in the air above them.

She then examined the tables and noticed Harry and the others waving at her, she then waved back and smiled and turn back to McGonagall not noticing the blushing face of Harry and Ron who was being teased by the other students in their house.

She then shivered and looked around, _(Someone is looking angrily at me.)_ she thought looking around where it is coming from as she noticed the Malfoy guy glaring at her which made her chuckled inside as she wink at him making the guy opened mouth and turn around so that he won't meet Sakura's gaze for he was blushing a bit.

They then stop in a single line with the teacher's table ahead of them and students table behind them as Sakura noticed Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool before them and a strange hat.

Sakura frowned,_ (A dingy old hat? How is it going to sort us?) she thought_

The large room then was silent when Professor McGonagall putted the hat in the chair, Sakura then noticed the hat twitch making her arched a brow and then suddenly it rips at the bottom opening wide and began to sing to them.

Sakura stared at the hat as if it was an illusion but judging by the Professors serious faces it is real, _(First there is a train station which is 9 ¾, then goblins, later a giants now a talking hat.)_ she thought chuckling on the things happened to her in the first day of the term.

_(I wonder if there are some giant animals, like Gamabunta and Katsuyu in here.)_ she thought

…..

Then the singing hat ended and everyone give a round of applause

Sakura shook her head, _(Why do they need to applause such a horrible voice.)_ she thought

Professor McGonagall then stepped forward, holding a long scroll.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

_(And here I thought that the sorting will be a hard test were you will be sort to a team with almost the same capabilities like you or like the chuunin exam where they test your knowledge and strength.)_ she thought looking at the students with her who all seemed excited.

….

"Kyle Claude!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sakura watched as the boy headed to the table Draco was at..

_(So the tables presents the different houses. I wonder where would I be sorted?)_ she thought..

…..

Harry's side…..

Ron nudge Harry lightly, "Hey Harry, I wonder where Sakura will be put? I hope she's Gryffindor." He said making them glance at Sakura.

"I think she will be, she seemed to have the personality of a Gryffindor." Harry replied

Hermione then added, "I'm sure she'll either be a Slytherin or Gryffindor Harry. She seem to be in the middle of the two."

Ron then looked at the food in front of them, "I hope she's Gryffindor, I still want to hear what shocking news she have that she didn't told us."

Hermione look at him, "Now that you mentioned it, she didn't get to tell us.."

"Hey did you guys know?" Neville butted in their conversation which makes the others look at him too.

"What is it Neville?" Percy asked.

"I just heard a gossip that a muggle will be with us." he said with excitement.

Hermione shook her head, "Neville, I'm also a muggle."

"Yeah Neville, Hermione is also a muggle, which has magic you know?" Ron added

Neville shook his head, "I know that, but this one is a muggle which has no magic at all." He said as all the students near them stopped and look at them in shocked.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted as Hermione elbowed him

"Be quiet Ron!" She hissed

Harry then looked at Neville and see if he is just joking but it seemed not, "Professor Dumbledor wouldn't let a non-magic user entered Hogwarts, it would be dangerous specially if she does not have magic to protect herself." He said

Percy seemed interested about it and asked, "Where did you hear it anyway?"

Neville looked at him, "When I was heading to the common room, I heard someone talking about it."

Harry frowned, "Are you sure that's what you heard Neville?"

"Yeah, you're always wrong on what you over heard." Ron added

"I'm sure what I heard is right." He replied to them.

They were about to asked more but Hermione taps them, "Harry, Ron! It's almost Sakura's turn, I think she's the last one." She said making them looked at Sakura

….

Professor McGonagall then folded the scroll and tuck it in her pocket which made the students wonder why she didn't sorted the other student with pink hair.

She turned around and approach Dumbledor, "Professor Dumbledor it's your turn now.."

Ron jumps up in his chair but Hermione pulled him down immediately, "Wait! How come Sakura didn't get sorted."

"Shhh! Ron I think Professor Dumbledor is going to say something." She said as Ron watched Dumbledor stood up in his chair.

Harry glance at Sakura who he could see was looking at Dumbledor, "And I think whatever Professor Dumbledor is going to talk about its connected to Sakura."

…..

Dumbledor looked around to every table as the students watched him and Sakura with confusion in their eyes.

"I would all like to introduce you, to Sakura Haruno as you can see it is the first time she arrived here just like the other first years, but! with an exception.." he said.

"Are you sure this is necessary Professor?" Sakura asked which made Dumbledor smiled.

Gossips and whispers then erupted in every table making Sakura frowned.

_(Great, I'm the gossip of the year.)_ she thought

…

Harry's side…

"What does Professor Dumbledor meant by that?" Ron asked a bit shocked

Harry shook his head and replied, "I also don't know Ron, what does he mean exception?"

Hermione looked at the two guys, "Let's just listen to what Professor is about to say." She said as they looked again to Sakura and Dumbledor.

…

Draco's side….

"Looks like the girl is also treated like Harry Potter." Crabbe said beside Draco who was also looking at Sakura.

Draco then look at him, "And here I thought I could play with her." He said looking at Sakura who seem to be restraining herself on running away the room.

…

"ALL OF YOU SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledor shouted which made Sakura covered her ears as she looked at the old man.

He then sighed, "As you can see this is the first time the school have done this, but everyone have agreed to it." he informed the students who are now curious as he added, "As you can see, she is a muggle. Not a muggle born who knows how to do magic, but a muggle with no magic at all." He said as the room began to whisper and gasp on what he said as Dumbledor's voice turned serious, "If I heard from this girl about some students who threaten her with magic. All of you will lose all your points to which ever house the one who threaten her." he said, which shock everyone..

...

Ron's mouth was in agape a few minutes then said, "The muggle that Neville was talking about-" he said unable to say Sakura's name.

Harry still shocked nodded to him, "Was Sakura…"

Hermione sighed looking at both of them,

"I think that was what she said that would be a shocking news that we will find out."

Neville looked at the trio, "So- you guys know this girl?" he asked as Percy listened to them.

"We talked to her in the train, she didn't seem to be a muggle you know, she wasn't even surprise seeing our magic school." Ron replied

Percy nodded, "But you know- this is the first time that a muggle with no magic power entered Hogwarts just like Professor Dumbledor said." He said making them looked at Sakura who was talking to Dumbledor about the sorting.

"Yes indeed, Hogwarts rule is not to let anyone inside who are not capable on using magic, but I guess Professor Dumbledor like to experiment what would happen if a muggle with no magic entered." Hermione said as they agreed to her that maybe Dumbledor just want to try it for a while.

...

Draco was surprised on what Dumbledor has just announce as he began dusting his robe thinking that a muggle with no magic have touch it.

"Easy Draco, she just accidentally clutch it." Goyle said chuckling at the disgusted face Draco was making.

He glared at him, "A mudblood touched my clothes! Not only is she a mudblood but a non magic user! A pureblood like me shouldn't even have contact with a mudblood." he replied with a sneer.

Pansy chuckled, "Dray- we'll just wash your robe thoroughly."

Draco smirked at her, "That's a good idea."

...

Everyone noticed that Dumbledor was finished talking to the non magic muggle as he looked at his students again, "Now that you know she is a non magic user. We will be putting her in random classes for this is only an experiment for us to see if a non magic user student could cope up with our school standard." he said as he noticed that everyone nodded to him as he continued, "Now that you know who she is. We will be sorting her on which house she will be, and I know no one at that chosen house will criticize her for being a non magic muggle." he said as he turned to Sakura

He motioned Sakura to head to the chair which she did so.

Crabbe then looked at Draco and the others, "That was a lot of warning from Dumbledor."

Pansy nodded, "Yeah, and that is the first time I heard him said so many in the first day of term." Pansy added.

"Ron frowned at what Dumbledor announce as he looked at Harry, "Professor Dumbledor gave us too much warnings."

Hermione chuckled at Ron's behavior, "That only means that Sakura is really important.."

Ron shook his head, "But it will be hard in whatever house she will be putted, after all she is a non-magic user she could even let that house lose points."

Harry frowned, "We're not really sure about that Ron, after all there are so many non-magic user muggles in the world, but she is the one that have been chosen."

…..

Sakura then pass Professor McGonagall and Albus Dumbledor as she sat down while McGonagall putted the old hat on top of her head.

The room went silence as soft voice was heard.

"Well, well what do we have here.. Such an interesting child." The hat said making Sakura wiggle a bit in her chair.

"Whatta hell.." Sakura muttered making Professor McGonagall coughed loudly, "Language Ms Haruno."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sorry Professor." She apologized halfheartedly making Dumbledor amused at the muggle.

The hat then chuckled, "Now, let me see which house are you qualified shall we-" he said as Sakura felt the hat looking at her mind. _(What are you doing looking inside my mind!) _she hissed in her thought as she heard the hat chuckled into her mind.

_(Now, now little chuunin_.) the hat said in her thought making her stiff in her chair which was notice by everyone on the room as Dumbledor's eyes twinkled interested on what the hat had said.

_(Do not worry, I won't reveal your cover that you are just here to protect Potter, but I would recommend that you tell Dumbledor about this. He could definitely help you if you are in trouble. Not that you cannot take care of yourself and mission, you are after all a smart girl and also a medical ninja.) _he replied in her thought again

Sakura snorted, _(If you could please stop looking at my mind! If I felt you look more deeper I am going to burn you to dust!) _she warned in her thought.

The students heard the hat laughed, _(I know what you are capable of Ms. Haruno, I was just looking at your mind to see your personality so that I could sorted you.)_

Sakura crosses her arms as they hear her huff, _(Could you just sort me already without rampaging in my mind.) _she said to the hat in her thought_._

….

"I wonder what the sorting hat and Sakura are talking about?" Harry said to them observing the hat who seemed to be taking a longer time on talking in her mind than telling the students her capabilities.

Ron scowled, "Whatever they are talking about does not matter, I'M HUNGRY!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm curious on what Sakura said to the sorting hat making the hat laughed like that."

"Maybe she said some muggle things that made the sorting hat laughed." Neville added as they just shrugged.

…

"This is the longest sorting that have happen." Goyle said as the others looked at Sakura who they see was now frowning.

"Looks like she is special, the sorting hat seem to be thinking hard on what house she will be in." Pansy added

Draco scowled, "I do hope she is not in Slytherin, it would be a disgrace for our house to have a non-magic user inside, not only that but a mudblood."

Crabbe chuckled, "Yeah, we're all purebloods here, it would really destroy our reputation if we got a mudblood."

Draco was about to say something but the hat started to talk again for everyone to hear.

….

"You are a very intriguing person Ms. Haruno. You have all a student would want- a great mind, balance, courage and talent. Yes, talent is your specialty including great strength."

_(Oh please, you just find that out because you looked at my mind in my training days.. Now could you finish sorting me already. I'm getting tired on seating here.)_ she grumbled in her thought

The sorting hat chuckled, "Alright, alright—no need to be in a rush little muggle." He said making the students and Professors laughed and others chuckled.

Sakura growled, "Finish sorting me already you stupid hat!" she shouted making Dumbledor chuckled and McGonagall surprised and so are the other Professor and students.

Ron chuckled, "Looks like she got mad on sorting her too long." He said looking at his friends.

"She's been in there for a few minutes now, I think even I would be pissed off to the sorting hat." Neville replied

"Maybe the sorting hat can't decide on what house she will be in. What do you guys think?" Harry asked

Hermione shrugged her shoulder, "That could be one possibility."

…

They then heard the hat again..

"In what house should I put you?" he asked as Sakura shrugged her shoulder.

_(Any house you stupid hat, now can you finish the sorting already.)_ she said in her thought

"Any house eh? but you are a special one. You would do great in any house in your own ways. If you know what I mean muggle." He said making Sakura huffed, "Shut it hat, if you know what is good for you." She mumble softly making the hat the only one to be able to heard it and the Professors and student wonder what she said as the hat laughed again, "Now, now, let's continue our sorting.. You would be great in Hufflepuff for you are loyal, in Gryffindor for you have great bravery, in RavenClaw your smartness is your key to them, in Slytherin your strength will be the one to help them. All these houses would lead you to greatness."

_(Just pick one for me stupid hat.) she said in her thought_

"In a rush eh?" the hat said then added, "Let's see- you have courage, talent, strength of character, determination, and a heart. Where do you belong?" he asked her as she remained silent.

"Not saying anything? Very well-" the hat chuckled

"SLYTHERIN!"

….

Sakura then slipped of the sorting hat and glared at it making the hat laughed.

"You do know I could sense you glaring at me little muggle." The hat said

Sakura scowled, "I'll get you sometime." She said to him as she headed to the Slytherin table.

….

Gryffindor Table…

"SAKURA'S BEEN SORTED IN SLYTHERIN!" Ron shouted in shocked looking at Sakura who was heading to the Slytherin Table.

Harry frowned a bit disappointed that Sakura was in Slytherin, "I guess she also has a personality of a Slytherin if the sorting hat putted her there."

"I'm curious on what the sorting hat said that she would do great in any house in her own way. What do you think the hat ment?" Hermione asked the two who grinned and shrugged

"I'm sure the hat just ment to say is use your skills as a muggle so you do great in the house you will be in." Ron replied but Hermione was still curious why'd the sorting hat said it as she also looked at Sakura who was now in the Slytherin table.

….

Slytherin Table…..

Sakura looked for an empty seat as all the Slytherin students watched her as she seated beside someone who seemed older than her, her seat facing Draco and his friends who was now glaring at her making her chuckled, _(This mission is going to be interesting..) _she thought as whispers started erupting again.

Sakura ignored the whispers of insults of a mudblood being in the house of Slytherin, as she looked at Draco who noticed her staring and glared but she return it with a smile.

"Nice meeting you again, Draco Malfoy." Sakura said making Draco scowled and looked the other way so he won't looked at her.

"Dray, she's in our house now, be friendly.." Pansy said nudging Draco lightly who scowled but turn to face Sakura again who chuckled.

"So you're a non-magic muggle?" She heard the guy beside her said, she turned to him and smiled

"Yes, is it that shocking to know someone who is a non-magic user?"

The guy shook his head, "Not really, but this is the first time a non-magic muggle entered Hogwarts." He said then held out his hand and smiled

"Diaz, Diaz Clawford."

Sakura shook his hand, "Sakura Haruno." she said looking at Diaz who has cold dark blue eyes and a unkempt sandy blond hair, she then look back to Draco and his friends.

Pansy waves her hand and pointed her finger in the person she is introducing, "That's Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and I'm Pansy Parkinson.." she said with a smile

Sakura nodded, "Nice meeting you all.."

Diaz then noticed Draco still frowning, "Draco what's the matter? Aren't you supposed to be happy meeting Sakura again? You after all met her in the train station."

Draco glared at Diaz who was surprised at Draco's reaction as his friends chuckled while Sakura laughed. The guys then watched Sakura's happy and carefree face as they blushed and looked the other way, making Pansy giggled knowing that the guys was staring at Sakura who tilted her head look confused on the guys reactions.

_(She's a mudblood for Merlin's sake!) they all thought._

Sakura then looked at Diaz who was not blushing anymore, "Draco and I did meet in the station." She giggled remembering what happened in the station.

"What's so funny, Sakura?" Diaz asked wondering what really happened for there were different version on what happened in the station to Draco and the muggle who was Sakura.

"Draco is just angry at me for humiliating him in the station a while ago." she replied making the other student to stop and looked at them interested on what really happened.

Draco scowled, "Now you're humiliating me in our house." He said making Sakura chuckled

"Sorry about that, it's because-" she apologized then leans closer in front of him ,which made everyone looked at the muggle who was smiling at Draco.

"I'm interested in you." She said casually as if it was not an issue as she watched the students who heard her widened eye and mouths are in 'o' while Draco flushed deep red which made her giggled.

…_**.**_

_**TBC…**_

_**The edited version you guys…**_

_**Hope you like it better.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

This is the new edited version of the previous chapter.

Hope you enjoy this chapter...

_(-italics-) thoughts_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

Sakura nodded, "Nice meeting you all.."

Diaz then noticed Draco still frowning, "Draco what's the matter? Aren't you supposed to be happy meeting Sakura again? You after all met her in the train station."

Draco glared at Diaz who was surprised at Draco's reaction as his friends chuckled while Sakura laughed. The guys then watched Sakura's happy and carefree face as they blushed and looked the other way, making Pansy giggled knowing that the guys was staring at Sakura who tilted her head look confused on the guys reactions.

_(She's a mudblood for Merlin's sake!) they all thought._

Sakura then looked at Diaz who was not blushing anymore, "Draco and I did meet in the station." She giggled remembering what happened in the station.

"What's so funny, Sakura?" Diaz asked wondering what really happened for there were different version on what happened in the station to Draco and the muggle who was Sakura.

"Draco is just angry at me for humiliating him in the station a while ago." she replied making the other student to stop and looked at them interested on what really happened.

Draco scowled, "Now you're humiliating me in our house." He said making Sakura chuckled

"Sorry about that, it's because-" she apologized then leans closer in front of him ,which made everyone looked at the muggle who was smiling at Draco.

"I'm interested in you." She said casually as if it was not an issue as she watched the students who heard her widened eye and mouths are in 'o' while Draco flushed deep red which made her giggled.

…_**.**_

_**On to the story…**_

"How cute, your blushing.." she said making Draco glared at her, now everyone was now watching Draco who was blushing much more and seemed not able to meet the others eyes.

Pansy chuckled, "Dray, get a hold of yourself. Your red as a tomato." She said to him

Crabbed chuckled looking at Sakura then to Draco, "Looks like Draco already got a girl in her hand in the first day of term."

Sakura tilted her head and looked at Crabbe, "Me? I just said he's interesting, that's all. There's no hidden meaning to it."

Goyle chuckled, "You mean to say it's different than liking Draco?" he asked making Sakura nodded.

Crabbed patted Draco's backed, "I guess you didn't get the muggle girl after all Draco."

Sakura laughed looking at them, "I like him but not in a way you are thinking. Draco is after all interesting.."

Diaz looked at her, "So- do you know Malfoy is a pureblood and hates muggles." He informed her making Draco glared at Diaz for saying it without his consent.

"Diaz!" Pansy hissed.

"Oh, that? yes I know about that.." Sakura replied

Draco was now getting irritated in their conversation and couldn't help but frowned, _(Of all the thing to be discuss to a mudblood, it's me!) _he thought swearing in his mind

"Can you please stop talking about me! Professor Dumbledor is going to say something now- so let's just listen." Draco he shouted as he looked at them and Sakura who was staring at him making him looked away.

…..

They then saw Professor McGonagall took away the sorting hat and stool as Albus Dumbledor walked in front of them again and opened his arms wide and smiled.

"Welcome!" He said his voice echoing throughout the Great Hall and everyone fell silent watching and listening to him.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" he said with the other students who were in there since first year.

"Thank you!" Every new student said including Sakura

Then different kind of food appeared in the table making Sakura surprised on seeing it appear in just a sound of 'poof' she looked at the different kinds of pastries licking her lips as she shook her head, _(Get a hold of yourself Sakura, your still on diet..)_ she thought.

"So- Sakura." Goyle began the conversation making the others looked at him, and Draco nervous.

_(Don't ask anything about me anymore.) _he thought

Sakura looked at him, "Yes?"

"I'm just curious. Are all muggle's hair in your land pink?" he asked making the other curious as well. _(How the hell did they have pink hair anyway?)_ he thought

Sakura chuckled, "I know it is weird for you to see pink hair, but no there are also blond, brunettes and dark blue." She informed them as there was 'Ohh' and 'Ahh'

Diaz nodded, "You know, muggle's land are really different than us.." he said looking at Sakura

She smiled, "I guess you could say that, you guys are really lazy people should I say." She said to them which made the others frowned from Sakura's insult.

Draco snorted, "Oh please mudblood, you are not worthy to insult us."

Sakura chuckled, "I didn't mean it as an insult. Sorry if I offended all of you."

Diaz then patted her head, "That's okay Sakura, you have some spunk on you on saying it to us, mostly everyone is afraid to speak up what is in their minds."

Sakura chuckled, "I'm the type of person who always says what he or she feels."

Diaz smiled, "Which makes you an interesting non-magic muggle."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks." _(Now can you please get your hands off my head..)_ he innerself thought

Pansy lean over to them, "Another question, Sakura." She said making the others looked at her also Sakura.

"What is it?"

"Do you have someone you like now? I mean- that you left in the muggle world?" she asked making all the students who heard it stopped curious on what Sakura will be answering.

Sakura was taken by surprised in her question but was able to answer, "I don't have a boyfriend in the muggle world, and I still haven't found someone that I like yet." she replied in a sad tone that Pansy noticed.

Pansy perks-up, "Don't worry, I'm sure that someone will come to you in no time." Pansy cheered her up, as Sakura just smiled back to her.

_(Sasuke-kun can't be with me—he's a missing nin now.)_ she thought.

Diaz noticing Sakura in deep thought patted her back, "Hey cheer up!" he said as Sakura smiled

"Then I guess Sakura-" Crabbe added making them looked at him and they noticed his blushing face.

"Crabbe and I maybe have chance to know you?" Goyle asked just in time when Draco have taken a sip in his drink as the liquid sprayed in front of him, making everyone surprised even the other students in different house.

Sakura laughed at Draco making him glared at him.

"Shut it mudblood." He said and was about to wipe his face as Sakura stood up and seated beside him as she wipes his face with a tablecloth and clothes making their faces closer from each other mzking Draco able to examine Sakura's face and complexion more as he blushed realizing what's he is doing, while the other guys were jealous on him and Pansy look at the two in interest.

…

Harry's side….

"DID YOU SEE THAT~!" Ron said jumping in his seat and pointing at what happened in the Slytherin's table.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yes Ron, we saw it."

"BLODDY HELL, THIS IS THE BEST FIRST DAY OF TERM I EVER HAD!" Ron said laughing at Draco.

Harry chuckled while Hermione shook her head, "I wonder what Crabbe and Goyle said?" Harry asked them

Hermione shrugged her shoulder, "Don't know, but I think it includes Sakura."

"WOAH!" Neville shouted making them looked at him.

"What is it Neville?" Percy asked curious why he seemed so shocked.

Neville pointed at the Slytherin's table again as they all widened eyed and open mouths, seeing Sakura wiping Draco's wet face and also clothes without being shout at or push.

"That is definitely the news of the day." Ginny said

Harry shook his head, "Draco never let a muggle wipe or more touch him."

"Maybe he just can't push or shout at Sakura, Professor Dumbledor after all warned us all." Ron stated.

"Maybe." They all said looking at the Slytherin table..

….

Sakura's Side….

"I never laughed like that in a long time." She said when she was finished and looked at the two, "But I think you know my answer. We just met and if we ever do get to know each other more it would not look good for a pureblood to be with a muggle specially a non-magic one." She answered.

Making all of them stiffened indeed all of them are pureblood and should be married to the same people like them.

Crabbe shook his head, "I know I'm a pureblood, but not all pureblood hate muggles. So I hope you give us a chance if you're ready to know us more." He said

Sakura smiled, "I will."

Draco watched them since the beginning, _(You got to be kidding me, Crabbe? Your father will kill you if he heard you today.)_ Draco thought as he shook his head mentally

Diaz was amazed on Sakura, _(An interesting muggle indeed, will she go out with me? Mother is not that strict on dating a muggle or a witch anyway. She don't care about the wizarding rules anyway.)_ he thought.

…

Then they saw Dumbledor stood up in the Professor's table.

"Ahem! Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of term notices to give to all of you." Dumbledor said as he watched every student waiting on what he is going to say, "First years should take notice, that the forest on the grounds is off limits to all pupils, even older students should take care to remember that as well. Mr. Filch also asked me to remind all of you, that there is to be no use of magic in the corridors between classes. Quidditch practices will be held in the second week of the term. If anyone is interested in playing for his or her team, please contact Madam Hooch. One more thing- the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who wishes not to die a very painful death." He warned making Sakura arched a brow.

_(To much warning in this school. I wonder what is in that third floor.)_ she thought

After the dinner Dumbledor stood up with a few words again, "Now that we are finished it is bed time for all of you.."

Diaz then stood up and headed to Sakura who was beside Draco because of what happened earlier as he extends his hand to her making her looked at him a bit confused while Draco and the others watched him.

_(Bloody hell! Clawford is already making a move on the mudblood!)_ Draco thought

_(CLAWFORD!)_ Crabbe hissed on his thought

Pansy looked at the two and chuckled, _(If Sakura will be going out with Diaz I will vote for it! Clawford's family doesn't follow the wizarding rules for years making them meant for each other.) _she thought

_(Moving early aren't you Clawford, we won't give up on Sakura that easily.)_ Goyle thought

Diaz chuckled on Sakura's reaction and ignored the intense stares of the guys, "We'll be heading to our common room, now.." he answered her silent questioned as she nodded and holds his hand.

….

They then walked outside the Great Hall as Sakura followed Diaz who was still holding her hand, while Crabbe and Goyle frowned and Draco cock a brow on his jealous friends while Pansy giggled mentally watching Diaz who noticed the stares from the other students specially of Crabbe and Goyle as he smirks at them without Sakura noticing for she was looking at the different paintings that they are walking to. The guys who seemed interested to the muggle glared at Diaz who laughed mentally and putted an arm in Sakura's shoulder making her surprised and looked at him.

"First time seeing paintings like this?" He asked his cold blue eyes meeting her blue green ones.

Sakura smiled to him and nodded, "Yeah- paintings and pictures in the muggle world do not move."

Diaz chuckled, "That would be pretty boring if it does not move."

She nodded, "Now that I seen the wizarding world's painting and pictures I guess ours is boring."

He heard him laughed, "I noticed you seemed so fascinated in the paintings. I thunk we should go, we need to be on time with the stairs or else we won't get into our house." He said as he holds her hands again as she followed.

Crabbe looked at Draco and the others, "That Clawford!" he hissed

Pansy laughed and elbowed him, "Why so jealous? She is not going out with you yet. Which makes Diaz have the right to make a move on her."

Goyle crosses his arms, "You do know you are not helping us lighten our mood."

Pansy shrugged, "Just stating that everyone has the right to make a move on Sakura until she decides who she wants to go out with." She said then clutches Draco's arm, "Good thing Draco isn't interested on her, if he is she will be my rival in Draco's love." She said making Draco flushed that everyone thought on Pansy's declared of love but in fact of him starting to like the mudblood.

…..

They then stopped into a hundred of stairs with all shapes and sizes some rotating in its own indicated time, Sakura watched the moving stairs and different kinds of doors some with pictures some with locks.

Diaz chuckled on Sakura's reaction who was still watching the different stairs and door.

Draco also noticed it when he was able to removed Pansy clutch in his arm as he said, "Are you amaze muggle?" he asked

Sakura turned around and looked at him, "A bit I guess-" she replied as released her hand on Diaz and headed to him.

Draco was surprised at Sakura who seemed to be used on seeing bizarre things,"For a muggle you don't seem to be that shock unlike Potter." he added

Sakura chuckled when she was near she clutched into his arm making Draco widen eyed as he could feel the stares of the students specially Diaz who was glaring at him and Crabbe and Goyle who were frowning why'd Sakura approached him instead of them.

Sakura giggled seeing the surprised looked of Draco, "You don't have to be so shock if a girl clutches her hands on you."

Draco scowled, "I am not shock when a girl clutches at me, I'm only shock that a muggle like you would do it even thought you know that I'm a pureblood."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well I am not from the wizarding world anyway, so I do not care of what the pureblood will think of me on approaching you."

Draco smirked, "It seems so- but you do know that it will also ruin my reputation."

Sakura looked at his grey eyes and smiled, "Are you that concern in your reputation?" she asked making Draco surprised on the sudden question and unable to answer it.

Sakura chuckled and leaned into his ear, "I guess your different than your father then, which is good. _For me-_" She said murmuring the last words making Draco surprised and was about to asked again but Sakura already headed to Diaz and smiled to him.

_(How did she know my father?) _he thought looking at Sakura and Diaz

….

They then arrived at the tower stopping at the painting as Sakura watch someone answered the password as the door opened as everyone headed inside the Slytherin common room.

The Senior of the Slytherin then began explaining the rules of the house as Sakura noticed that Draco is looking at her again which made her chuckled and wink back.

_(Your too curious pureblood.) _ she thought

…..

After explaining everything to the new students they then go to their respective room, but Sakura was stopped when Draco holds her hand surprising the others who saw it, as blue green eyes met grey who seemed to understood each other as Sakura followed Draco into his room.

Diaz watched them with a frowned, _(What would Malfoy want this time?)_

Pansy frowned, "My Dray, My Dray-' she said worried on what the two will be doing alone in Draco's room.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other in wonder what would Draco do to the mudblood, after all he cannot be interested at her because his father will kill him if he dated a mudblood especially a non-magic one.

….

Draco's room….

Draco seated in his chair and putted his index finger in his chin looking at Sakura who was examining his room. "How do you know my father?"

Sakura turned and looked at Draco, "I don't really know him, but I heard some things about your father."

Draco cocks a brow, "And that is?"

"A simple one actually, that he is a death eater and serving that Voldemort." Sakura said as Draco's face change into horror, "Oh please! Not you too—Tom already said that I should not speak his name that casually, but it's so long. I rather say his name than the one who shall not be name." she grumbled.

He shook his head, "Who are you really? No one knows too much about my father except people who are too long in the wizarding world, and for you to know it is impossible, especially if it's your first time going in the wizarding world." He said then looked seriously at her as he took out his wand from his pocket and pointed it to her.

Sakura cocks a brow and laughed, "Are you going to kill me in my first day Draco?" she asked her voiced now cold giving Draco shivers as his face become shocked of the change of Sakura.

"Who are you? Answer me or I'll kill you!" he hissed

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "I'm someone who you shouldn't threaten with." She replied as Draco was surprised when Sakura disappeared in his line of vision and appeared in front of him as she snatches his wand and disappeared again appearing in the far side of the room.

Draco was in agape, "How did-"

"This is an interesting wand, but without this every wizard or witch is useless don't you think?" she asked as Draco glared at her for thinking lowly at them.

"So are you going to kill me now? Whatever you are." He asked as Sakura turned around and laughed as she threw the wand back to him and barely catch it.

"I am not here to kill you, I'm here for a reason." She said as she sits at the side of his bed

Draco sighed, "But you know my father."

"I just heard of him. Now let's get to business shall we.." she said seriously as Draco looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I want you to keep this a secret between us."

Draco tilted his head, "This thing that you're not ordinary? I don't even know what are you?"

Sakura shook her head, "That's not important, after I'm finish on what I need to do here you won't see me ever again."

Draco was sad hearing the word not ever seeing her again but was able to hid it, "Are you here to protect Potter?"

Sakura cocks a brow, "Not really.."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh please, everyone likes to protect the boy who lived."

Sakura chuckled, "Then I guess I am, but I won't tell you how I could protect him. Now that is finish, I like to keep it between us."

"And what if I don't?"

Sakura looked seriously at him making him shiver on her piercing eyes, "I will not hesitate to kill you Malfoy."

Draco nodded, "Alright, but could you answer me who are you?"

Sakura stood up and grinned, "That's for you to find out Draco, I'll see you tomorrow in class."

….

Sakura's room….

Sakura then keeps tossing and turning in her bed, _(Maybe I shouldn't told Draco that I know his father immediately.)_ she thought now worried if Draco will tell someone about her. _(But I guess what's done is done.)_ she thought trying to sleep again.

Sakura bolted up her bed, _(Arrghh! I can't get to sleep! I hope mother is okay at home too, I hope Draco won't tell someone about me too.)_ she thought.

She then headed to the common room and seated in one of the chairs near the fire place, as she watches the fire remembering someone…

"Sasuke-kun.." she mumble looking at the fire, her eyes looking sadly at it.

She sighed heavily as she stretch her arms, _(And here I thought if I'm away from home I could forget about him, guess not..) _she thought

"Can't sleep?" a voice with concern said

She chuckled and turned seeing Diaz, "Well it's my first night here Diaz, what about you? Why are you still awake?"

Diaz smiled, "I just heard footsteps of someone going to the common room, never thought you would be that person.." he lied but actually he was thinking on what the two talked about when they entered Draco's room but don't have the courage to ask her about it.

Sakura smiled, "I really can't get to sleep. A non-magic muggle like me isn't use to places like this." She replied still looking at the fire as Diaz looked at her with concern.

"You know, if you don't sleep now, you might get late for your class tomorrow." he said as Sakura chuckled.

"Definitely." she replied with a light laughed but unknown to them a certain blond guy was watching them from a far, and was supposed to be the one to cheer her up but Diaz approach her first making him stopped and watch them with a bit jealousy.

"My class tomorrow morning is transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, I hope I could relate on what's she's discussing, after all I read her book about transfiguration before going here in Hogwarts." she said making Diaz smiled and kissed her forehead surprising Sakura and also Draco from a far.

Sakura with a surprised face looked at Diaz and blushed, _(Stupid Diaz, having a hot body and handsome face.)_ she thought as Diaz noticed her blushed as he chuckled in his mind as he said, "You should head to sleep so you could be ready for your classes tomorrow." Sakura nodded to him as he then says goodnight to Diaz who headed back on his room leaving Sakura alone again.

…..

Ten minutes pass…

Draco frowned seeing Sakura still in the common room and not heading back to her room to go to sleep, _(Bloody hell? Why won't she head to sleep.)_ Draco thought.

"If you are that worried of me telling someone, I won't." Draco said as he heard Sakura chuckled and turned to looked at him.

"Why are you still up?"

"I should ask you the same? Worried about what happened earlier?" he asked as Sakura shook her head.

"Well that is one of the reason I'm worried about, but not all of it."

Draco then seated in one of the chairs near her, "I am not going to tell anyone for now, but if I see that you are a threat I will not hesitate to tell Professor Snape." He said as Sakura nodded.

"Thanks." She replied as they watched the fire.

Draco watch the lonely face of Sakura who was watching the fire sway, _(What's so interesting about fire anyway?)_ he thought as they watched it in silence.

"Hey Draco, could I ask you something?"

Draco then looked at her, "What is it mudblood?" he asked as Sakura chuckled on the insults he keeps saying to her that she doesn't even care.

"I'm just wondering if a fire gotten out of its fire place. Would it be happy burning and hurting someone for its heat? Or would it regret going out the fire place which is it's home?" she asked as Draco crosses his arms thinking on this questioned.

_(Is this a riddle? or she's emphasizing someone through this fire?) _he thought

Sakura looked at Draco's face who seemed thinking hard on his answer as she chuckled, "Don't worry too much Draco, it's okay if you can't answer it." She said

He nodded as he's grey eyes looked into her blue green ones noticing sadness on it, "You know you're asking weird questions. I think you really need to get to sleep, a muggle needs much more rest than wizard and witches like us." he said with cockiness making Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Cocky bastard!" She said to him a bit loud

Draco smirked, "Impudent mudblood!" he countered

….

Sakura laughed lightly as she stood up and smiled at him, "Thanks for cheering me up." She said making Draco blushed and looked away from her making Sakura laughed louder.

Sakura approaches him, "So cute, your blushing again." She teased making Draco turned to glared at her but was surprised on their closeness as he blushed more.

She chuckled and kisses his cheeks, "Thanks for keeping my secret, I'll be going to my room now. I'll see you in class tomorrow." She said as she headed to her room leaving a daze Draco.

Draco touch his cheek who Sakura have kissed, _(She is an interesting muggle? Or maybe she isn't a muggle, I'll find out more about you Haruno.) _he thought as he also headed back to his room and headed right to sleep.

…

_**TBC…**_

_**Edited version with a few Draco/Sakura and Diaz/Sakura..**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

This is the new edited version of the previous chapter.

Hope you enjoy this chapter...

_(-italics-) thoughts_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

He nodded as he's grey eyes looked into her blue green ones noticing sadness on it, "You know you're asking weird questions. I think you really need to get to sleep, a muggle needs much more rest than wizard and witches like us." he said with cockiness making Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Cocky bastard!" She said to him a bit loud

Draco smirked, "Impudent mudblood!" he countered

….

Sakura laughed lightly as she stood up and smiled at him, "Thanks for cheering me up." She said making Draco blushed and looked away from her making Sakura laughed louder.

Sakura approaches him, "So cute, your blushing again." She teased making Draco turned to glared at her but was surprised on their closeness as he blushed more.

She chuckled and kisses his cheeks, "Thanks for keeping my secret, I'll be going to my room now. I'll see you in class tomorrow." She said as she headed to her room leaving a daze Draco.

Draco touch his cheek who Sakura have kissed, _(She is an interesting muggle? Or maybe she isn't a muggle, I'll find out more about you Haruno.) _he thought as he also headed back to his room and headed right to sleep.

…

_**On to the story…**_

Ron noticed Draco and the others but frowned seeing Sakura not with them, "Harry, I thought that Sakura is also in our class today?"

Hermione looked around and see that Sakura was indeed nowhere in class, "Maybe she's just late, all muggles are like that, after all I came from that world."

Draco and the others heard it but ignored it for they don't want to lose house point in the first day of class.

Harry looked at Hermione, "Don't be like that Hermione, I'm sure she didn't get to sleep early last night, after all that what happens in my first day in Hogwarts too.." he defended Sakura as they watch Professor McGonagall looking around the room with her cat form.

….

The door then opened as everyone looked at the non-magic muggle entering the classroom.

Sakura looked around the room and noticed a cat with twinkling eyes as she frowned, _(Oh, ohhh- I think the Professor is angry. Hey! It's not my fault that no one told me how to get to this class. Stupid painting not knowing where my class is.)_ she thought as she watch the cat approaching her then transform back into a human form.

Sakura grinned mentally, _(Cool! It's like a Henge no jutsu..)_ she thought as she met McGonagall's eyes who looked at her with disappointment.

McGonagall look at her with disappointment but was also a bit surprised that the muggle doesn't seemed to be surprised on her Animagus form, "Now why are you late Ms. Haruno? You should know that you are not an exception on being late even if you are a non-magic muggle, in this class you should be always punctual." she lectured as she watches Sakura frowned.

"It's not my fault that no one bothered to help me go to this class. I was lost in this castle of yours." She grumbled making McGonagall cocks a brow.

"No one?" she asked looking at the Slytherin students who are now glaring at Sakura for telling the truth to the head of the Gryffindor house.

McGonagall then was about to deduct points to the Slytherin house but Sakura interrupted, "You don't need to deduct points in my house Professor." She said knowing McGonagall's looked she is giving to her housemates.

"But they-"

Sakura shrugged her shoulder, "Maybe they just forgot to wake me up, so I'll be happy that you just forgive them for now."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "I will forgive them for now for not waking you up for you don't know the way to this class, but I am guessing that you should have studied your lesson for this class." She said looking at the non-magic muggle.

Sakura chuckled, "I did studied Professor."

Draco widened eyed, _(You did not studied last night stupid mudblood! You were awake till midnight just looking at that fire! Don't lie to the Professor!) _he thought

Professor McGonagall looked at her and have a strong feeling she's lying, "Then Ms. Haruno now that you studied your lesson, we are discussing about Animagus today. Will you please tell us what is an Animagus? I will put points into your house if you answered it correctly." She said looking at Sakura.

…

Ron looked at the two, "Oh, Ohhh—she shouldn't have said that, even I don't know what an Animagus is." He said

Hemione shook her head in disbelief, "She shouldn't lie to Professor McGonagall she is good on noticing people who are lying at her, and how could she have studied it if she's in the muggle world." She said looking at Sakura

Harry shrugged, "Maybe she did studied it before going to Hogwarts, after all we could buy the books before the start of term."

…..

All the students looked at the non-magic muggle...

Sakura smirked making Professor McGonagall surprised, "An Animagus is a high level transfiguration that can be perform wandlessly like you have done Professor, and the person who have done this still retains his/her clothing throughout the transformation, the reason to this is transfiguration process moves the clothing into no zone space." She replied making every students in the room looked at her in shocked and widened eyed as whispers started to erupt in the room..

Draco also looked surprised but was able to masked it, _(How the hell did you know that if you did not studied last night?)_ he thought and remembered what the hat said _(It's just like what the sorting hat said, she will do great in every house in her own ways, but there seemed to be much more meaning to it.) _he thought

Pansy smiled, _(Woah, she's like a Hermione that has been putted in Slytherin.)_ she thought

_(Nice answer Sakura.)_ Goyle thought mentally laughing on the shocked looked of McGonagall

_(Take that McGonagall! If you thought Sakura couldn't answer it, you got it coming.)_ Crabbe thought laughing in his thought

Professor McGonagall was still shocked as Sakura laughed, "Are you okay, Professor?"

McGonagall heard her as she shook her head and smiled at her, "You did studied Ms. Haruno, I am proud of you as a non-magic user able to answered it. Plus ten points in Slytherin house." she said as everyone is Slytherin recovered to their shocked and claps their hands.

"BUT! if the next time your late, I won't take any excuses and deduct 5 points in your house." She warned as she just nodded and sited in an empty chair which was beside Harry and in their front is Hermione and Ron

….

Sakura noticed Harry looking at him as she smiled, "Hi, Harry." She said with a sweet soft tone, making Harry flushed deep red but was able to answered.

"You did a great job on answering it."

Sakura giggled, "Totally, I didn't get to sleep last night, I only lied that I studied transfiguration so that our house won't get deducted."

Harry looked at her, "Then how did you know what an Animagus is?"

Sakura smiled looking at his deep green eyes, "I read the books we needed for classes before going to Hogwarts. It would be embarrassing if I don't know anything you know." She said to him as Harry nodded agreeing to her.

….

A certain group were looking at Sakura then glaring at Harry..

"Why is Sakura even talking to that Potter!" Draco sneered looking at Harry with disgust.

"Your right Dray, Potter is our enemy." Pansy replied looking at Sakura wondering why she's even talking to him even thought they are both in different house.

"I heard-" Crabbe began while all three looked at him as he continued, "The first person she known was Draco and then when she was in a train I think the Trio seated next to her in the compartment she is in."

Goyle crossed his arms, "Now that you mentioned it, I overheard Neville too. That a girl with pink hair helps him to look for his toad."

Pansy sighed, "I guess that's Sakura, she's really friendly to everybody.."

Draco rolled his eyes but the others didn't noticed, _(Indeed her attitude is different to Slytherin when she is not mad, but last night if you guys should know when she turned serious she really is a Slytherin.)_ he thought remembering her warning him and her piercing eyes and serious face.

"The sorting hat did said that she will benefit any house she is in her own ways." He said as looking at Sakura and Harry who with jealousy that he ignored.

…

When the class have finished Draco have thought of an idea on how Slytherin will win for this year as he thought he would tell the Professor that Harry threatened the non-magic mudblood making the Gryffindor house lose all their house points making the Slytherin the winner.

It was then lunch time as Sakura was about to head to the great hall when she forgotten something and headed back in the classroom just in time to noticed Draco and his group surrounding Harry and the others who was about to head to the great hall too.

…

Sakura watched them in the distance as she heard Draco.

"Well, well- if it isn't the Golden Trio!" he said in mocked.

Harry scowled to him, "Lay-off Malfoy.."

"Potter we didn't like the way you talk to our sweet little non-magic muggle." Pansy added making Harry cocked an eyebrow.

_(Great, now they are using me…) _Sakura thought hearing them from a far

Ron sneered at them, "And what did Harry do to her?"

Crabbe glared at him, "You talked to her normally, but it seems you three are just threatening her."

Hemione curled up her lips, "Why would we threaten her, she's our friend you know!"

Goyle then replied, "You threaten her that you'll hurt her if she didn't befriend you three." He said shocking the Trio.

"I see where we are going Malfoy.." Harry said looking seriously at Malfoy

Draco smiled cockily, "If I prove that you threaten her you'll lose or should I say the points of Gryffindor house will be back to zero."

"YOUR USING SAKURA FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH DEEDS!" Hemione shouted

Pansy cocked an eyebrow, "Of course, she is a non-magic muggle and also being protected by Professor Dumbledor, making her important that Dumbledor not only will deduct you points or even punish you all."

Ron scowled hearing it, "You are all cunning.." he hissed

Draco smiled in mock, "Sakura is our way so that-"

"So that what?" a familiar voice came from their backs.

….

They were all shocked hearing the voice as they turned and saw Sakura who was smiling at them but they shivered for the smile looks fake..

_(How did Sakura gets here without us noticing..)_ Crabbe thought.

"So that what Draco?" she asked again.

"Sakura their using you.." Ron blurted out making the Slytherin's glared at him.

Sakura looked at him and sighed, "I know I heard it, and I know there will be a time that I'm going to be use by the Slytherins but I never would have thought it'll be this day." she said.

Pansy smiled, "Then you'll cooperate with us?" She said with excitement

Sakura laughed as she looked at them seriously, "I'd rather get back to the muggle world that you guys keep insulting about, than be use by what I thought are my friends." She said in a cold tone as she headed inside to get her things and out as she ignored them and was about to head to the great hall.

She stopped and turned to them and smiling, "Ohh—I forgot to tell you guys, I also have the right to put Slytherin into disgrace of threatening a non-magic muggle." She giggled, "I wonder what would Professor Dumbledor will say. I guess I'll find out soon enough." She said coldly ignoring their shocked looked and was about to head to the great hall again but was stopped by Draco's hold.

Draco noticed sadness on her eyes as he asked, "Tell me how long have you heard our conversation?"

Ron gulped and looked at Sakura, _(She's scarier than my mom.)_ he thought

Hermione looked at Sakura too, (Woah, I never thought someone would have a spunk to threaten Draco's group, but here she is. The new non-magic muggle in our school.) she thought

Harry shook his head, _(She does have a Slytherin side of her, but the Gryffindor side is winning this time.)_ he thought

Sakura removes Draco's hand harshly, "I think you already know." she replied then headed to the great hall leaving all of them in silence..

…

Draco looked at his friends then to Potter, "Sorry but we don't have time for your chit-chat Potter." He said running to Sakura as his friends followed leaving the trio behind in silence on what just happened.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted as Hermione rolled her eyes

"Did you see that?" he said to them pointing where Sakura walked to.

"Yes, we did Ron. I was surprised on what Sakura did." Harry replied

"Surprised? More like we're in shock! Bloody hell, when Sakura is serious she could really be a scary Slytherin." Ron added

Hermione nodded, "I agree with you in that one, she even threaten her own house that she will humiliate them if they tried to tell a lie to Dumbledor or other Professors about us threatening her." She said

"She helped us." Harry added as the two nod

"I got to tell you but Sakura is much more scarier than my mum when serious." Ron said chuckling and comparing the two in his mind

Hermione rolled her eyes on Ron, "I bet Draco and his friends are apologizing to her."

"No way! A Slytherin APOLOGIZING! That's impossible." Ron replied with a face of horror

"I'm sure he's persuading her to tell Professor Dumbledor about their plan to lose our house points." Harry added.

Hermione looked at them, "Sakura won't agreed to it, she already said it earlier. Don't you trust Sakura?"

This make the two boys looked at each other, "We trust her, but we don't trust Malfoy.." they both said

…..

Sakura was stomping her feet loudly as she headed to the great hall_, (This is getting more and more out of the hand, some are already using me..) _she thought getting more and more frustrated as her steps gets louder and louder as she bumped to someone..

She didn't bothered to looked at who she bumped into as she just apologized, "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking.." she said and was about to head her way but was hold by the arm making her looked up and noticed Diaz who was smiling as she calm down on seeing his face.

Diaz noticed her bothered face that turned relax when she noticed it was him which made him chuckled inside, "You seemed really bothered, what's wrong?"

She saw his piercing cold blue eyes looking at her as if trying to read her movement as she diverted her eyes away from him, "You don't need to know about it, Diaz." She said and was about to removed his hand but it tighten more making her looked at him again.

…

At that moment Draco and his friends arrive..

Diaz noticed Draco and the others who was looking at them, especially the three guys who was looking at Diaz's hand who was holding Sakura, "Good your just in time." Diaz said to them

Draco look at Sakura and was nervous now if she told Diaz about the plan they made, "What do you mean just in time?"

He then removes his hand from Sakura, "I was asking Sakura why she seems to be in a bad mood, what happen in your classes anyway?"

Draco and the other was about to tell that Sakura heard them of using her to lose the Gryffindor points but she interrupted them before they were able to speak up..

Draco was surprised of Sakura's action and so are his friends as she clutches her hand to Draco's arm while smiling at him and leaning to his ear, "If you tell Diaz I am going to considered what I said to you last night, I will kill you Malfoy. Now just follow my lead." She whispered making Draco shivered as Sakura turned and looked at Diaz and answered, "Totally- Professor McGonagall almost deducts points for me being late, and also test me if I really studied."

Diaz chuckled as he approached her and patted her head, "Professor McGonagall is always like that, she won't put you into exception just because you're a non-magic muggle." He said with a smile as Sakura pouted..

"I know, she tested me if I studied.." she grumbled as Diaz laughed

"Let's go have lunch then." He said as Sakura nodded removing her clutch from Draco and holds Diaz hands again as they walk to the great hall as Draco and his friends followed from behind.

…

Pansy looked at Draco with a worried face, "Dray, what did Sakura whispered to you?"

Draco shifted to Sakura and Diaz to Pansy, "She said to not tell Diaz about what happened."

"I guess that would mean she don't want Diaz to be involved." Pansy added

Crabbe then added to them, "Do you think she forgave us?" he asked them making them looked at Sakura who laughed on what Diaz have said to her.

Goyle then replied, "We'll know about that later on."

…..

Great Hall….

They were all eating silently on their table making Diaz confused on Draco's gang and Sakura who seemed to be ignoring them as he shook his head that maybe it was just his imagination.

Diaz then asked braking the silence, "So did you answered correctly in Professor McGonagall's class?" he asked looking at Sakura who was biting a cut melon fruit.

Sakura nodded, "Yep, it was a pretty easy question." She replied making Draco and the others surprised and shocked.

_(You mean to say you really didn't have a hard time studying it.)_ Crabbe thought

_(And here we were worried about her on having her first class.)_ Pansy thought looking at Sakura who notice and at her, "It's okay Pansy, I'm not mad that you forgot to wake me up." She said with a sweet tone.

Draco looked at her, _(It's like she has another side, just like what happened last night, a Slytherin side, Gryffindor and now a Hufflepuff side.)_ he thought

Pansy bowed her head, "I'm really sorry that I forgot to wake you up."

Sakura smiled, "It's okay I just slept late, even Draco and Diaz was worried about me last night." She said as everyone turned to looked at the blushing guys.

They then were finished in their lunch and was about to head in their own classes as Crabbe and Goyle scowled seeing Diaz approaching Sakura again and ruffled her head as she pouted to him.

"I'll see you later in dinner okay." He said as Sakura nodded and smiled as they headed to their next class.

…..

They were all in silence while their walking to Professor Snape's Class..

"Sakura-" Draco said but was stopped

"I haven't forgiven you guys, remember that." she interrupted which made all of them stop walking as she leaves them behind.

When they entered the class they saw Sakura looking at some crystal vials and ignoring them.

_(There's relaxation potion, Dream wave potion, mandrake antidote, bone growing potion, pain killers, cleaning potion. But why aren't there any Dragon vein potion for poisonous kunais, Wings of Phoenix for regenerating strength, purification potion for curses..) _she thought as she then seated in one of the chairs.

Draco was supposed to sit with her but a Ravenclaw student butted in making him scowled but seated in a different chair.

The Ravenclaw then looked at Sakura, "I'm Dhrane Infrale, What your name again, muggle?"

Sakura giggled, "I guess, I should get use being called like that, Sakura Haruno nice meeting you." She said shaking his hand she looked at the guy closely who has a shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes.

…..

Minutes later…

The door slammed open revealing Professor Snape who seems to be in a bad mood as he stormed inside the room. "There will be no wand waving happily in this class." He warned the students immediately.

Sakura frowned, _(I hate his attitude. If only Tom didn't say to keep a low profile.) _she thought with a mental sighed thinking on how much she could do if they know her secret.

Snape then looked at her, "Ms. Haruno, I wouldn't put you into exception for this class, for it doesn't need witchcraft but a brain that could create a great potion." He said as she just nodded to him in returned.

_(Shannaro! I'm going to kick your but sometimes..) _inner Sakura thought.

There class then started as their lesson was about dream wave potions…

"So could anybody tell me what a dream wave potion is?" Snape asked his students looking if someone would raise hands, he was surprised seeing two students raises their hands, it was Hermione and of course Sakura..

_(How would she know that already if it is just her first day?) _he thought a bit surprised on Sakura's actions.

"Yes. Ms. Haruno, can you give some word about it."

She nodded and stood up, "A dream wave potion are commonly use for people who couldn't get some sleep, for this potions gives you dreams that are endless making you sleep without being disturb by anyone." She replied making all the student gossips and whispers again about the non-muggle being knowledgeable on things in the wizarding world.

Snape scowled to the noisy students, "All of you silence! Ms. Haruno, you have really studied your lesson, Five points added to the Slytherin house." he said hiding his surprised and shocked face.

Ron widened eyed, "Harry- she was able to answer Professor's Snape questioned too." He said as Harry nodded amaze with the non-magic muggle too.

"I guess she really is a great non-magic muggle." Hermione added.

Sakura then seated down but then raised her hand again which Snape notice, "Yes Ms. Haruno. Is there something wrong?" he asked while all students looked at her.

"I just want to ask you something Professor, I have read a book at the library about three potions but it seems you don't have it." she said which made Snape crossed his arms and arched a brow.

"And what are that three potions?" he asked

"Dragon vein potion, Purification potion, and Wings of Phoenix potion." She asked as she noticed the shocked looked on Professor Snape face making her confused, "What's wrong on what I have asked Professor?"

He looked at her, "Those are ancient potions—that the ingredients are now hard to find or simply extinct. Didn't you read in that book that they were use three hundred years ago." He asked making Sakura surprised but was able to masked in due to her ninja skills.

She then replied, "I didn't know Professor, I haven't read much about it only they are great at curing. Thank you for informing me Professor." she replied as she seated down with a confused looked in her face. _(Three hundred years ago?) _she thought.

Dhrane looked at her, "You seemed to like creating potions, if you read that much in the library."

Sakura turned to him and smiled, "I wanted to be a medic after all."

Snape looked at Sakura a bit of amusement was shown in his face, _(I guess she's an interesting non-magic muggle after all..)_ he thought then started lecturing again.

…

After the class was finished Sakura was about to head to the great hall for dinner but was stopped…

"Sakura do you have time with us?" she heard and frowned hearing the voice as she turned around facing Draco's gang.

"Totally I don't have time for you guys." she replied harshly then looked away from them at the window with the view from outside near the forest as she noticed a certain suit, dark blue shirt and pants near the lake going to the forbidden forest.

"We were just going to apologize to you about what-" Crabbe said but stopped when seeing her running down the stairs making the others looked at each other with confusion and followed her.

"Now what?" Goyle asked as they followed Sakura.

_(Where the hell are you going? You stupid mudblood!)_ Draco thought as they run faster but still unable to catch up to her as they given up and headed to the great hall and waited for her..

….

At the lake near the forest…

_(Is it just me?)_ she thought looking around the lake and forest

"Sasuke-kun." she whispered to herself but didn't seem to find him.

(I guess I'm really imagining things.) she head back to the great hall meeting Diaz and the others..

…

Great Hall….

Draco looked at her with concerned, "Why did you run off?" he whispered making Diaz cocked a brow in suspicion

She looked at him and whispered back, "I just thought I saw someone going to the lake."

Crabbed then added hearing the two, "We didn't see anything."

Sakura frowned, "That's why I just said I thought I saw someone, I didn't say I really saw someone." She whispered louder this time.

Goyle chuckled, "Calm down, your becoming more like Malfoy when angry.." He said making Draco glared at him.

"Sakura were sorry about what happen.." Pansy began the apology.

Sakura looked at them, "I'll forget that it ever happen.."

"You'll forget what?" Diaz butted in feeling left out making Sakura turned to him and smiled.

"It's nothing Diaz. Now let's eat-" she said putting some food in Diaz's plate so that he won't be able to asked anything anymore.

…

When everyone was eating in their respective tables..

The door on the great hall slammed opened making everyone surprised as they looked at the Professor, "Ogres in the forbidden forest! They entered our barriers!" Professor Gubber shouted panic is noticed in his voice as every students began to shout and panic in the great hall...

"What Again!" she heard someone said it

"Professor Dumbledor it seems the Ogres were led by a guy who's face was hidden in a porcelain mask and wore dark blue pants and shirt and almost look like the same age like our first year." He informed Dumbledor as Sakura stiffen which Draco notice.

Sakura clenches her fist in anger and bite her lips, "Sasuke." she mumbled to herself_, (Sasuke-kun, why do you have to be my enemy and come through this world?)_

Diaz noticed the worried face of Sakura as he holds her hand and squeeze is lightly making her looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry, the Professors will take care of it." He said as Sakura nodded.

"Don't worry Saks, we'll just head to the Slytherin common room and all the professors will stop the Ogres when all of us are in our own respective house." Pansy reassured her as she smiled.

All the then students headed to their houses..

_(Who's Sasuke? How did she know the person who Professor Gubber saw…) _Draco thought looking at Sakura who was with Diaz again.

…

_**TBC…**_

_**Edited version guys…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

This is the new edited version of the previous chapter.

Hope you enjoy this chapter...

_(-italics-) thoughts_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

When everyone was eating in their respective tables..

The door on the great hall slammed opened making everyone surprised as they looked at the Professor, "Ogres in the forbidden forest! They entered our barriers!" Professor Gubber shouted panic is noticed in his voice as every students began to shout and panic in the great hall...

"What Again!" she heard someone said it

"Professor Dumbledor it seems the Ogres were led by a guy who's face was hidden in a porcelain mask and wore dark blue pants and shirt and almost look like the same age like our first year." He informed Dumbledor as Sakura stiffen which Draco notice.

Sakura clenches her fist in anger and bite her lips, "Sasuke." she mumbled to herself_, (Sasuke-kun, why do you have to be my enemy and come through this world?)_

Diaz noticed the worried face of Sakura as he holds her hand and squeeze is lightly making her looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry, the Professors will take care of it." He said as Sakura nodded.

"Don't worry Saks, we'll just head to the Slytherin common room and all the professors will stop the Ogres when all of us are in our own respective house." Pansy reassured her as she smiled.

All the then students headed to their houses..

_(Who's Sasuke? How did she know the person who Professor Gubber saw…) _Draco thought looking at Sakura who was with Diaz again.

…

_**On to the story…**_

Slytherin Lair…

Everyone then were all in the common room and a few hours later they all headed in their respective room and headed to sleep.

_(So much for going to the library to find out why Professor Snape called our potions Ancient..) _Sakura thought

When Sakura could sense that everyone seemed to be in sleep she then headed outside the Slytherin common room.

"So much for being a muggle, now it's time for the real Sakura." she said in a low tone looking at the fire in the common room fireplace.

"Sasuke-kun." She mumbled and scratches her head, "WAaAaH! Dekinai yo, Sasuke-kun Korosu dekinai." She said frowning at one of her weakness, then her face brighten up as if having an idea.

Her hands then started making different hand stances, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." She said lowly with a 'poof' another Sakura appeared

Sakura then looked at her Kage Bunshin who smiled back, "You're going to pretend to be me for tonight only." She said to her as she nodded

"Sure- just don't take too long."

"Yup, I just need to tell Professor Dumbledor about myself then help them on the Ogres that are attacking in the forest." Sakura replied as she then disappeared with a gust of wind and the Kage Bunshin headed back to Sakura's room.

…..

Draco was suspicious on Sakura knowing the guy who Professor Gubber said as he went out of his room and sneak into the girls section looking for Sakura's room. When he found it he tried to open the door lightly and peek at it, as she noticed that Sakura was there engross on to what she is reading.

Draco sigh a relief that he has been keeping as he slowly close the door so Sakura won't noticed and headed back to his room not suspicious on the non-magic muggle anymore.

…..

Sakura frowned on the gargoyle in front of her, for it kept asking a password to get to Dumbledor's room so instead she looked inside seeing that the stairs won't be appearing if she didn't have a password she just use her chakra and walk in the wall.

Dumbledor's room….

Dumbledor heard someone entered and thought it was either McGonagall or Severus as he didn't bothered looking and said, "So- have you and the other Professors taken care of the Ogres professor-" he stopped and looked surprised seeing Sakura.

"Ms. Haruno, how did you got in here?" he asked his eyes twinkling with interest.

Sakura chuckled and smiled, "By walking in the wall Professor." She said as she seated in the chair in front of her.

Dumbledor laughed lightly, "Now tell me- who are you really Ms. Haruno?" he asked as he looked at her eyes.

"I'm a non-magic muggle if that's what you're asking, but from a different world I'm a ninja." She replied making Dumbledor interested as he seated in his chair.

Dumbledor then asked, "Now can you tell me the real reason why Tom insisted me to transfer you to Hogwarts?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Totally Tom said I should tell you when the time comes that I really needed it, but I never thought I'll be this day."

Dumbledor laughed, "So is this because of the Ogres attacked that you're going to tell me?" he asked as he saw her nodded.

"And also the guy with them."

"You mean the guy that Professor Gubber saw? Do you know him?"

Sakura nodded, "In Professor Gubber's description he does seemed to be my comrade. My former comrade." she said with a bit of sadness which Dumbledor noticed but didn't pushed more information about the guy if she doesn't want to.

"Then why is he attacking Hogwarts?"

Sakura crosses her arms and looked at him seriously, "I think I know a few reasons."

"And what are those?"

She then started to explain the reasons, "If Tom sends a book from your world to ours, for your looking for help defeating Voldemort, why can't he do the same and look for someone that will obey him and grant them stronger power in return."

Dumbledor shook his head, "That was a bit confusing my dear."

"My friend seeks for stronger power if Voldemort grants him that, I'm sure he'll definitely obey him, even if he would have to kill someone for it." She informed him as she saw Dumbledor's face become shocked as she added, "And I know he's looking for two persons now- and that's you and Harry Potter."

Dumbledor looked at her seriously now suspicious at her, "Why Harry?"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Because he's the Boy-who-live, and please—if your that suspicious of me then just try to contact Tom." She added

Dumbledor chuckled, "I am sorry that I am suspicious of you, but many people wants to kill Harry. I guess it is my right to be a bit suspicious on people who knew more than usual muggle or wizard and witches." He said as Sakura nodded as he then asked her again, "How do you know about all of this in just a few days, anyway?" he asked

Sakura pouted, "I'm not that dumb to help if I didn't asked about everything that is happening, and Tom told me what is happening in this wizarding world." She replied then looked at Dumbledor's eyes, "Now that I told you about this- I guess I should head to the forbidden forest. I'm sure the Professors can't handle 5 ogres plus my former comrade." She said as she stood up and was about to head out but Dumbledor stopped her.

"I think you should not go out in your own form, and here I thought you're going to disguise yourself into something so they'll report a different person.." he said as she noticed Sakura grinning at him.

"That's a good idea!" she said as Dumbledor noticed her doing different hand stances, "Henge no jutsu." She whispered as smokes appeared on where she is standing surprising Dumbledor when the smoke cleared out he was now looking at a girl who was almost in the age of 16 a tall slim girl a bit tan skin, blue green eyes and long dark brown hair.

"You are interesting, you could do something without using a wand." Dumbledor said to her

She chuckled, "Why thank you professor, I should go now.." she said as Dumbledor nodded as she then disappeared with a gust of wind.

"Now that I realized it, she didn't tell me what kind of world she live in.." he said to himself.

…..

Forbidden Forest….

"Severus are you okay?" Madam Pomfrey asked and was about to heal his wound with her wand but he pushed the wand away.

Snape looked at Pomfrey, "We should stop the ogres first." he replied holding his left shoulder that is bleeding.

"We already defeated one of the ogres." McGonagall said to them

Hooch then added, "But how come the Ogres today are much stronger unlike the previous once."

They all looked at the ogre they killed then to the others who seemed uninjured not even a scratch of their magic. They were now worried on how to defeat the others for they were already exhausted on fighting them and only manage to kill one in such a long battle.

Then Sasuke appeared to them making them surprised of a boy appearing like that who seemed to be off age in apparition lesson, but their face change into panic when they noticed Sasuke's long katana and looking at them seriously as Snape manage to took out his wand from his pocket despite his injury and pointed it at him.

"Inflamare Maxima!" he shouted casting the spell to Sasuke.

They all watch the fire burnt Sasuke but was surprised when Sasuke just walked around it and then with a flash appeared in front of Snape as he grips his neck which surprised everyone and unable to react fast not noticing Sasuke's chakra of electric spreading them and paralyzing them making them unable to move to help Snape.

"Can't breath-"

Sasuke declared, "Albus Dumbledor doko kakushiteno? Sore ni ano bosu?" he asked

Madam Pomfrey tried a spell to cure her paralyzing body and run into the two removing Sasuke's hand to Snape's neck who almost choking.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes sensing a kunai about to attack him so he released his grip and vertically jump away from them, while still in a fighting stance.

They were all wondering why the boy began acting more cautious than earlier but they were much surprised on his language, _(Ancient language..)_ they all thought

Then Sakura appeared by the gust of wind, but of course she's pretending to be a different person in there.

"Another enemy.." Filch said as they all slowly recovered from Sasuke's electric jutsu.

"Ikagenishirou Sasuke!" she ordered

Sasuke looked at Sakura and crossed his arms, "Kimi ka? Henge no justu? Ore ga Voldemort chikara ga suyosa."

They all gasped seeing another person saying the ancient language, and the other saying Voldemort's name so formally.

"Ano otoko atastachi no mikata janai yo!" she countered back making Sasuke angry.

"Uruze onna!" he shouted throwing a bomb kunai at her that she didn't notice as it hit her causing her to slammed into a tree.

"Their fighting.." Gubber said

"This is a rare one, and here I thought they were comrades." Lockhart said looking at the two ancient warriors with a frowned in his face.

Sakura rubbed her face and spits blood in the grass as she looked seriously at Sasuke, "Chii! Shikatanai na…" She said as she then started making different hand stances.

"Kuchiyose mohougosya.." 4 blinded men with long swords appeared as they surrounded the professors.

"Are they trying to protect us?" Hooch asked the other then looked at the blind men

"Does this mean the girl is on our side?" Lockhart asked in his happy tone.

Gubber shrugged, "If she is, why?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Isyouni kaero.." she said sweetly offering her hand to Sasuke.

"Ore ga Voldemort sobani tsuyokunaru.." he replied ignoring her hand

"Dare, Dare no tameni tsuyokunarun da? Dare!" Sakura shouted at him as Sasuke watched her in silent, unable to answer her.

"KOTAETE!" Sakura shouted in top of her lungs looking at Sasuke as tears started to flow in her eyes.

Filch looked at the girl Ancient warrior, "She's crying.." he said as the others observe the two fighting ancient warrior.

Sasuke showed his fist and look at her, "Ore no tameni da.. Dakara-" he looked at her seriously,

"Dyama suru na! Ano tachi ore ga korosu!" he shouted pointing at them his eyes furious.

Sakura spreads her arms and protecting the professors, "Ano tachi atashi ga mamoru kara.."

Severus frowned but noticed that the two ancient was talking about them, "Both of them are talking about us." He said

"I wonder what are they saying.." Pomfrey said as she headed to Severus and started healing his wound.

Sasuke shook his head, "Syoganai na.."

Sakura tilted her head and looked at him and saw that he was making different hand stances,

"Katon gokakyu no jutsu!" he said as flames started to come out from his mouth that Sakura dodge perfectly, as she then threw a 10 point fuuma shurikens that hit all ogres except Sasuke who deflect it with his katana as shurikens explodes turning the Ogres into dust, as Sakura and Sasuke look at each other watching every movement they are doing.

Hagrid widened eyed and looked at the dust where the ogres are, "What just happen?" he said in disbelief.

"What magic did they use." Sprout added

"This is interesting a great Defense Art teacher like me should learn that." Lockhart said interested on the different move the ancient warriors are showing.

"Chi!" Sasuke said looking at the dust who was once ogres.

"Yamete Sasuke-kun.." she said in a soft voice

He glared at her, "Omae mo ore ga korosu!" he growled as he retreated disappearing with a gust of wind and leaves.

"HE RETREATED!" Lockhart shouted which made Sakura looked at him.

Sakura looked around and notice Snape having a deep wound in his left shoulder as she then headed there but was stopped when McGongall stood up in front of Snape, "You're not getting near Professor Snape." She said looking at her seriously.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, _(Oh please- I'm not going to kill him, I'm trying to help you guys and heal Snape..) _she thought as she looked at Snape who noticed her gaze as he meets her eyes, "Kimi kegawa nanda.."

Hagrid shook his head, "Sorry, but we don't understand what you're saying.. So stay away!" he said

Sakura pouted as she looked at them her other hand in her hip_, (Of course you'll have a clue if I speak in your language, I guess it can't be help..)_ she thought as she disappeared in front of them surprising everyone and then appeared in front of Snape and Pomfrey who was trying hard to heal the wound Snape have.

Snape widened eyed, "How did you-" He was stopped by Sakura's finger press in his lips.

Snape gotten a closer looked at the girl seeing she has blue green eyes which look so familiar to him, but the thing he notice is her smile and her hand glowing while putted in his wounded shoulder as he felt heat coursing into his body and his wound gone as everyone who watch mouths were all in 'o'.

"You could heal?" Pomfrey asked widen eyes seeing what she can do as she saw the girl looked at her and nodded.

…

She then putted her hands on Snape's face which made him surprised and flushed on her warm hands in his face, this made Sakura chuckled and lowered her face to him almost inches to kissing which surprised the other professors in there and Snape blushing more but was surprised when she lower into his ear, "You should be much more careful professor or you might get a much deeper wound." She said to him as she saw Snape's face turned into shocked making her laughed and when he was about to say something she pressed her finger in his lips again. "Let's keep this a secret." she whispered then stood up and looked at the others.

"Jya ne!" Sakura said waving goodbye to them as she then disappeared with a gust of wind and leaves while the professors were still in shocked on everything that happened.

Snape watch the girl disappeared in a flashed just like apparition_, (She could speak in our language? But why does she want it to be a secret?) _he thought

Lockhart approached Snape a big grinned in his face making Snape narrowed his eyes, "I thought she was going to kissed you.." he teased

Snape scowled, "Stop joking Lockhart, she's a kid." he replied as he then stood up straightening his robe and removing the dirt.

McGonagall approached him with a worried face, "But seriously Severus, it seemed this girl knows us." She said making Snape looked at her seriously.

"We are still not sure about that McGonagall, she did just help us." He replied as he looked around the forest if there is still Ogres around but seemed it all turned to dust on whatever the girl threw. _(Who is she, she does seemed to know us? But, how? How come an Ancient warrior is still alive? It's been hundred years since they become extinct. She could even speak our language.)_ he thought getting frustrated on this new problem.

"We should report this to Albus." Sprout and Hagrid said as they all nodded

"That girl was great! She could disappear in a flash. I want to learn that too!" Lockhart said pointing to where she disappears as everyone ignored him as they headed back to Albus Dumbledor's Room.

…..

_**TBC…**_

_**Hope you like this chapter..**_

_**Translation in the Japanese terms:**_

"Dekinai yo, Sasuke-kun Korosu dekinai" - **I can't, I can't kill Sasuke**

"Albus Dumbledor doko kakushiteno? Sore ni ano bosu?" - **Where are you hiding Albus Dumbledor, and also that kid?**

"Ikagenishirou Sasuke!" **- Stop it already Sasuke**

"Kimi ka? Henge no justu? Ore ga Voldemort chikara ga suyosa." **It's you? Henge no Jutsu? My strength is needed by Voldemort**

"Ano otoko atastachi no mikata janai yo!" - **That man is not our ally!**

"Uruze onna!" -** Shut up woman!**

"Chii! Shikatanai na…" - **Shit! I have no choice.**

"Kuchiyose mohougosya.." - **Just a summoning skill which summons a blind ninja with a sword…**

"Isyouni kaero.." -** Let's go back home.**

"Ore ga Voldemort sobani tsuyokunaru.." -** I'll be stronger in Voldemort's side**

"Dare, Dare no tameni tsuyokunarun da? Dare!" - **Who? For whom do you want to be that strong?**

"KOTAETE!" **- ANSWER ME!**

"Ore no tameni da.. Dakara—" - **For myself… That's why-**

"Dyama suru na! Ano tachi ore ga korosu! -** Don't get in my way! I'm here to kill them!**

"Ano tachi atashi ga mamoru kara.." - **I will protect them…**

"Syoganai na.." -** Oh well…**

"Yamete Sasuke-kun.." – **Stop it Sasuke..**

"Omae mo ore ga korosu!" -** I will kill you too.**

"Kimi kegawa nanda.." -** Your injured.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**_

_**This is the new edited version of the previous chapter. Sorry guys but I deleted the other chapters so no one would be confused on the old ones to the edited ones.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

_(-italics-) thoughts_

...

**Previous Chapter**

…

She then putted her hands on Snape's face which made him surprised and flushed on her warm hands in his face, this made Sakura chuckled and lowered her face to him almost inches to kissing which surprised the other professors in there and Snape blushing more but was surprised when she lower into his ear, "You should be much more careful professor or you might get a much deeper wound." She said to him as she saw Snape's face turned into shocked making her laughed and when he was about to say something she pressed her finger in his lips again. "Let's keep this a secret." she whispered then stood up and looked at the others.

"Jya ne!" Sakura said waving goodbye to them as she then disappeared with a gust of wind and leaves while the professors were still in shocked on everything that happened.

Snape watch the girl disappeared in a flashed just like apparition_, (She could speak in our language? But why does she want it to be a secret?)_he thought

Lockhart approached Snape a big grinned in his face making Snape narrowed his eyes, "I thought she was going to kissed you.." he teased

Snape scowled, "Stop joking Lockhart, she's a kid." he replied as he then stood up straightening his robe and removing the dirt.

McGonagall approached him with a worried face, "But seriously Severus, it seemed this girl knows us." She said making Snape looked at her seriously.

"We are still not sure about that McGonagall, she did just help us." He replied as he looked around the forest if there is still Ogres around but seemed it all turned to dust on whatever the girl threw. _(Who is she, she does seemed to know us? But, how? How come an Ancient warrior is still alive? It's been hundred years since they become extinct. She could even speak our language.)_ he thought getting frustrated on this new problem.

"We should report this to Albus." Sprout and Hagrid said as they all nodded

"That girl was great! She could disappear in a flash. I want to learn that too!" Lockhart said pointing to where she disappears as everyone ignored him as they headed back to Albus Dumbledor's Room.

**...**

**On to the story...**

Albus Dumbledore's room…

A gust of wind entered Albus room making him alert and was surprised to see Sakura appeared on it.

Sakura looked at Dumbledore and said, "They'll be arriving here any minute.."

Dumbledore nodded, "You mean all Professors with Pomfrey, Flich and Hagrid?" he asked

"Yes, and I'm sure they'll be talking about me. Whatever you do Professor don't reveal my identity." She replied her voice turned serious as if it's an order to the Professor.

Dumbledore nodded and smile, "You do not need to worry, your secret is safe with me." He reassured her.

Sakura smiled back and nodded, "Then I should be going now.." she said as she disappeared with the gust of wind.

…

Minutes later...

The door opened as all of the Professor entered inside Dumbledore's room...

Dumbledore looked at the serious and shocked faces of the professors,_ (I guess I could pretend a little, on not knowing who help them.) _he thought and said, "So did you defeated all the ogres?" he asked them.

McGonagall then answered, "Totally—Albus, we only manage to kill one out of five ogres." She said surprising Dumbledore.

He crossed his arms, _(She defeated four Ogres, she is indeed strong..) _he thought then as them, "Then who defeat the other four?"

Lockhart then jumped up, "You won't believe this Albus, but a girl ancient warrior defeated the other four ogres easily. Might I add she seemed to like Severus." He said as Snape glared at him.

Dumbledore cocks a brow and looked at Snape, "What does he mean the ancient warrior seemed to like you?"

Snape scowled, "She doesn't like me, she just healed my wound Albus." he replied still glaring at Lockhart.

"She also speaks the language of the ancient text and fought like a warrior." Sprout added making Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

_(She's from ancient time, and an ancient warrior. This is an interesting information indeed.)_ he thought as he looked at them, "But it is impossible ancient warriors are already extinct." he replied to them

Hagrid nodded, "Indeed Albus, but the guy who are with the ogres is also an ancient warrior.."

Albus pretended to be shocked, "Then they are both our enemies?"

Lockhart intervened, "No Albus, the girl was on our side."

"While the boy seemed to be looking for you. He called your name.." Flich added

_(Then she was indeed right on what she told me about his former comrade looking for me and Harry.)_ Dumbledore thought

"It seemed the guy ancient warrior wanted to kill you Albus." Sprout informed him

Dumbledore nodded, "I see, this information will only be ours and shouldn't be tell to the students for their own safety. We will discussed this some other time." He said as everyone nodded and headed out the room.

…

Slytherin common room…

Sakura entered the common room and seated near the fire place as she yawned and observed the fire swaying in the fire place.

"Power- why do you need stronger power for?" she mumbled "Why do I have to fight you in this world.." she said again muttering to herself as she headed to her room.

"Hey!" her Kage Bunshin said making Sakura surprised.

"Why are you still awake?"

Her bunshin shrugged her shoulder, "I'm just going to informed you that a blond guy peek into your room and I pretended that I didn't know, but I think he is suspicious that you know something about this attacked of the ogres."

Sakura nodded, "A blond guy eh? Thanks anyway.. You could go now.." she said and her bunshin disappeared with a poof as she slid herself in her soft bed. "Malfoy visited me huh." She said softly as she closes her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

…..

The Next Morning...

Sakura was late again for Professor Sprout's Class...

"Sakura's late again, Harry.." Ron whispered as he elbowed him

"Don't worry I'm sure she could answer Professor Sprout's question too." Hermione butted in.

"But it's a bit sad that some Slytherin want to use her." Harry added not noticing Draco and his friends in their backs and listening to the trio.

"She will be great if she's a Gryffindor.." Harry stated while Hermione nodded agreeing to him.

Ron brighten up, "Maybe Draco is bullying her-"

Draco scowled in their backed making them turned seeing Draco's fierce looked, "Why would I do that! If she's the one giving us points!" he said angrily.

"Malfoy, you were listening." Hermione gasped

Pansy looked at the trio, "We wouldn't do that to Saks anymore, we don't want her mad at us, even if her attitude maybe a different from us Slytherin but her knowledge is like a Slytherin." She said

"Your now using her to earn points don't you?" Ron replied back to them

Draco smirked, "Sakura knows will not use her, she is knowledgeable enough to know that." he said as he headed to his sit followed by the others leaving the shocked looked of the trio.

"This is the first time I saw Draco like that." Ron said in shocked while the two nodded at him.

…

Then the door opened as Draco, Harry and the others thought might be Sakura but frowned when it was Professor Sprout who entered.

_(She's really late! I saw her not doing much yesterday! What did really do last night anyway? Read the book until midnight?)_ Draco thought looking at the opened door.

"Good morning everyone.."

"Good morning Professor Sprout." all students replied

"Welcome to the Greenhouse Tree second years, and to Ms-" she then notice Sakura is late

"Looks like our special little muggle is late.." she added.

Then she looked at her students again, "Today, we're going to re-pot our mandrakes. Now who can tell me the properties of Mandrake root?"

Hermione then raise her hand, "Yes, Ms. Granger."

"Mandrake or Mandragora is use to return those who have been petrified to their original state. It is also quite dangerous, the mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." she estate proudly..

"Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor.." she said which made all the Gryffindor especially Harry and Ron smile at each other.

Professor Sprout then continued her lectured while Draco and his friends glared at Hermione for she is the reason why the Gryffindor gain points..

"As our mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given each of you earmuffs." she informed them and pointing to the earmuffs as she continued, "So could all of you put them on right away, quickly now." She said as she watched her students putted it on..

When everyone have already their earmuff she said, "Flaps tight down, and look at me closely.." she said as she holds the tip of the mandrake. "You grasp your mandrake firmly then you pull it sharply up out of the pot." As the mandrake started crying making all of them hold to their earmuffs as their professor continued, "Got it! Now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm." She said looking at her students, "Now all of you grasp your mandrake then pull!"

Everyone then pulled their own mandrake as cries echoed everywhere causing Longbottom unconscious.

"Mr. Longbottom seemed to be neglecting the earmuffs." Professor Sprout said

A student replied, "Professor he's just unconscious.."

"Just leave him there, now all of you put your mandrake into the other pot."

…..

At that time Sakura arrive surprising every students in class and Professor Sprout who has a worried face for she was just in time of the mandrakes cries.

"Ms. Haruno put your earmuffs immediately! Or you might get unconscious from their cries!" Professor Sprout ordered her pointing to an earmuff near her.

"Sakura!" Harry and Draco shouted which make them looked at each other and glared.

Sakura covered her ears, _(I hate this kind of noise..) _she thought.

Sakura was getting irritated on the mandrakes cries as she then stomped her right foot loudly surprising everybody, except the mandrake who just continued their cries as she shouted, "CILENCE MANDRAGORA!" she shouted like it was an order.

All the mandrakes then became silent as the students looked at the mandrakes their holding then to Sakura who sighed in relief.

"That was kind of irritating." she said to them as she noticed their shocked faces

"How did you?" Professor Sprout asked as she was out of words.

Sakura looked at her professor then to her classmates they were all surprised on what she did even Harry and Draco, "Is there something wrong about making the mandrakes silent?"

"You could silence a mandrake!" Hermione shouted while Sakura looked at her wondering what she did.

"It's written in the book in the library, you could silence a mandrake by saying that word. right professor?" she asked looking at her professor.

Sprout nodded nervously, "Yes, indeed your right about that Ms. Haruno. Ten points for Slytherin.." she said _(I didn't know anything about that, maybe I should read more books in the library.)_ Professor Sprout thought.

…

She then headed to Draco and his friends who smiled at her and she smiled in returned.

When all the students were about to take off their earmuffs she said, "You all shouldn't take that off." she said to them as she putted her earmuffs while everyone looked at her wondering why she needed to put it on when all mandrakes are in silence.

Then the mandrakes cries started again which make them hold into their earmuffs again, as they hurriedly putted soil to the mandrake to silence them.

Minutes later the class ended as they headed to the great hall for lunch…

…

"You should have said that it'll just be a minute of silence." Ron said looking at Sakura then notice Draco glaring at him.

Draco scowled, "You should be grateful that Sakura warned you, Weasley.." he hissed

Sakura looked at Draco then at Ron who was about to start a fight, "Now, now- don't fight.." she said stopping them on their heated turn backs.

Hermione looked at her, "You know you're really smart Sakura, I think even professor Sprout haven't read that much about mandrakes." She said making Sakura stiffen that Draco noticed.

_(I think she didn't find it in the library Granger.) _Draco thought as he noticed Sakura recovered from her shocked.

Sakura smiled at her, "Why wouldn't she know that? It's in the book in the library." she replied insisting it was in one of the million books in the library.

Hermione crossed her arms, "But I never get to read it in the library.."

Sakura chuckled_, (Of course you haven't, I knew that from our world, because you were instinct in there and they have books about you guys.)_ she thought

"I'm sure I read it somewhere.." she said as Draco butted in and putted his hands in her shoulders.

"Saks, you shouldn't talked to this trio, or you might get infected by their influences." he said to her making Harry glared at him.

.

She looked at Draco, "You shouldn't be like that to them."

Draco looked at the trio, "Their Gryffindors Sakura, you shouldn't get close to them."

"Being different house, doesn't mean were different beings." she replied.

_(You have to much pride in you Draco..)_ she thought

Hermione smiled hearing her, _(She is really different to the other Slytherin.)_

…

They then saw Professor Dumbledore heading towards them.

"Good morning professor." they all said

Dumbledore looked at Sakura then to the others with a smile, "It's rare for me to see a Gryffindor and Slytherin students together, do you became friends with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter?"

This made Draco glared at his professor, "Why would Dray befriends with the trio?" Pansy said with disgust.

"And we wouldn't be friends those three no matter what!" Crabbe added

"Us either! We wouldn't like friends like you." Ron replied to them

Sakura sighed at the fighting in front of her as she met Dumbledore eyes who was looking at her too, "Ms. Haruno, did you gain a liking at Hogwarts?" he asked making the others stop and looked at her.

Sakura smiled at him, "Bit by bit professor, I'm becoming interested about this school."

"I'm glad to hear that Ms. Haruno, but I want to hear more from you, after your afternoon class please visit me." he said then headed back to his room.

_(I guess we're going to talk about the attacks.)_ she thought

"Wow! This is the first time Dumbledore asked someone about Hogwarts, specially a non-magic muggle." Ron shouted

"Saks! You should visit him after the practice match in quidditch or after dinner." Pansy said

The trio then leave Sakura, Draco and his friends because they keep on insulting them on sticking to a Slytherin almost the whole day as they headed to the great hall.

…

Great Hall….

Sakura saw Diaz waving at them as Sakura chuckled and run into him and seated beside him as the guys frowned on the two's closeness as they seated near them and some in front of them.

Diaz looked at the happy face of Sakura, "Looks like your pretty much okay now, than your first arrival."

Sakura nodded and smiled in return, "I guess I'm starting to like it here." She replied as Diaz nodded and started putting food on Sakura's plate and her putting some in his plate.

"Finish it!" they both said as they both looked at the super filled plate that could fill their stomach until tomorrow's breakfast.

Sakura pouted, "You putted to many."

"You're trying to get me fat Haruno." Diaz replied as they laughed and returned some of the food.

Draco who was in front of them looked at them with jealousy in his eyes, as they all heard an owls cry.

"What was that?" Sakura said as she looked up the ceiling

"I think the Gryffindor shave a mail." Goyle replied which make them looked at the Gryffindor table.

Sakura saw an owl heading towards Gryffindor's table.

Draco looked at the Gryffindor's table, "I think it's Weasley's."

The owl then crashes at the Gryffindor foods when it was trying to land safely, this made all the students laughed while Draco smirked and Sakura giggled seeing a silly owl.

"Look! Ron's got a howler." Sakura heard and looked at their table as she eyes with Harry.

Harry turned to Ron, "Ron, open it! Sakura seems interested about what your letter is!" He said to him as he saw Ron opening it nervously.

"RON WEASLEY!" the paper started talking which made Sakura surprised.

Diaz chuckled, "Surprise? First time seeing a talking paper?" he asked as Sakura looked at Diaz blue eyes and blushes, embarrassed about not seeing a Howler.

Sakura nodded, "It's my first time seeing a talking letter." She said

When Ron's Howler was finished on its sermons and praises from Ron's sister Ginny it then torn into pieces.

Then another owl's cry was heard much louder this time and it seems to be more than one owl as all the students looked up seeing their own respective owls dropping a howler to them even Sakura.

Sakura frowned, "Who would send me this." she said looking at the letter and examining it, seeing an engrave seal on it which is letter S.U making her narrowed her eyes.

Dumbledore looked at his students and to the letters that their owls giving them, he noticed the frowned on Sakura's face and turned into serious as he met Sakura's eyes who was holding the howler that was dropped in her.

Snape scowled, "Who would brought me this stupid howler?" he hissed holding the howler as Dumbledore looked at Snape.

"May I see it, Severus." Dumbledore said as Snape handed the howler to him

"Be my guess Albus." He said as Dumbledore took the howler as the other professor also looked at theirs.

Dumbledore examined the howler and notice the engraved seal which was letter S.U as he looked back again to Sakura who was examining the inside of the envelope too as if looking if there is something written on it that will explode.

….

They were all then surprised when the howler in the great hall all opened up the same time and started talking…

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! OMAE GA ORE GA KOROSU TO." A guy's voice said in every howler as it echoed all over the great hall then minutes later torn into pieces. _(__**Translation**__: Albus Dumbledore I am going to kill you.)_

**...**

_**TBC...**_

_**There you have it.. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**_

_**This is the new edited version of the previous chapter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

_**(-italics-) thoughts**_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

They were all then surprised when the howler in the great hall all opened up the same time and started talking…

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! OMAE GA ORE GA KOROSU TO." A guy's voice said in every howler as it echoed all over the great hall then minutes later torn into pieces.

….

_**On to the story…**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"WHO WOULD MAIL ME THIS LETTER!"

"WHY IS MY LETTER TALKING ABOUT DUMBLEDORE?"

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?"

Dumbledore then stood up, "Students- don't take this note seriously for it seemed to be a prank for me. All of you will disregard this howler and continue to your own classes after this." he said

_(Stupid Sasuke!) _Sakura thought

Pansy looked at her pieces of paper that was once a howler, "What the hell was that letter?" she said looking at Draco and the others who shrugged.

"Maybe someone wants Dumbledore dead." Draco said plainly as he noticed Sakura stiffen making Draco narrowed his eyes.

Sakura pretended to looked shocked, "Who would want Dumbledore dead? He's not a bad person." she said

"Many higher wizards wants him dead because he is strong." Crabbe added.

"He's after all the highest rank wizard today." Diaz added as Sakura nodded.

_(So killing a high rank wizard will make Voldemort have a possibility on taking over the ministry and killing Harry Potter himself, is that what he wants?) _she thought

Diaz noticed the worried looked of Sakura as he flicks his finger in her forehead making her looked at him and pouted, "Don't give me that look Haruno, you were worrying too much. Whatever happens we're here to protect you. So don't you worry.." he said as Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Thanks."

Diaz smiled and putted an arm in her shoulder, "So what will be your next subject?"

"It said Flying Lessons, but I can't fly. I don't have magic you know." She replied frowning at her schedule.

Diaz chuckled, "That's okay, I think your with Draco and the others again, they're going to have a practice for the next Quidditch. I'm also a player in Slytherin, I'm a Beater there. I guess- I'll be seeing you in the seats then okay." He said heading his way to the other players as Sakura nodded.

Draco smirked, "You'll be seeing how good I am in my seeker skills." He said as Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"What's a Seeker?" she asked

Pansy jumps up, "You'll see- Dray is going to practice with the other players versus the Gryffindor ones. I'm sure will definitely win this time." She said as they then headed to where the flying lessons and practice are being held.

….

The second years and other players in Quidditch are now getting ready for their practice match while the first years are line up waiting for Professor Hooch.

Hermione looked at Harry who was preparing for the practice match with the Slytherin, "Hey Harry, don't you think it was weird hearing the language of ancient warriors in the great hall today?" she said

Ron looked at her, "Ancient what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ancient warriors, I read them in a history book at the library. They're warriors who protects their village by any means and they will not hesitate to kill just to protect it. The weird thing about this is- they were extinct three hundred years ago, but why are we hearing its language now."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Maybe someone studied their language and using it to threaten Dumbledore, after all it was a guy's voice we heard echoing in the great hall."

"And also they're extinct if that's what you said earlier." Ron added

They then saw Sakura talking to Draco about Quidditch who was explaining to her the rules and different players of the game. Sakura then noticed them looking and also Draco as he glared while she smiled to them sweetly.

"I will defeat you in this practice game Potter!" Draco sneered as he then went to the Slytherin Quidditch team while Sakura chuckled as she wave to them and headed to Pansy and the others.

Ron glared at Draco who was now with his team and look at the smiling Sakura who was with Pansy and the others, "Sakura is really different from them, why would that sorting hat put her in Slytherin anyway?" he said asking the too who shrugged not knowing the answer.

"We'll never know Ron, maybe Sakura is really special after all the sorting hat did said that she would do great in any house she will be putted." She replied as they stopped what their talking about when Oliver Wood called Harry and the Weasley Twin jumping in Oliver's back for him to hurry up.

…..

Sakura and the others were now on their seats high above the ground making Sakura frowned.

_(If they fall in those broom sticks of theirs they're certainly going to die, unless they are ninjas like us who are capable of putting chakra on their feet so we land in the ground not even having a broken leg.) _she thought now worried of Draco and Diaz.

Pansy nudge her softly noticing her worried face, "Don't worry—Draco never falls in his broom so is Diaz."

Sakura looked at her, "But what if they do fall?"

Crabbe then replied, "Madam Pomfrey is ready to take action immediately in case those thing happens."

Goyle smirked, "Potter is the one who always fall." He said making Sakura widen eyed and much more worried as Pansy scowled at Goyle scratches his neck on blurting it out to Sakura.

"Don't worry about Potter, he always survive his fall." Crabbe reassured her but she ignored them and looked at the two team who are now readying themselves.

…..

As they were all flying in their broom and Professor Hooch started to release the balls they all flew fast but to Sakura it was a normal running speed of a rookie ninja the only excuse is that they are in air. As Professor Hooch then walked to the gaping first years and started teaching her class looking at the special muggle first before starting.

Sakura's eyes twitches every minute that Diaz was hit by a bludger which was knock by a Gryffindor beater. "DIAZ! KNOCK THAT FUCKING BLUDGER TO THAT BEATER!" she shouted making everyone around her surprised and widen eyes also the players even Draco and Harry pause to looked at Sakura until they heard a goal coming from Slytherin.

"Wohoooo!" she shouted jumping raising her hands

"Ms. Haruno your language please." Severus said smirking inside his mind. _(I guess she does have a Slytherin side.) _he thought

Sakura turned to Snape and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that Professor." She apologize and turn to the game again as she was surprised when Diaz stop in front of her and wink, making Pansy rolled her eyes while Crabbe and Goyle glare at him, as Sakura chuckled and leaned to his ear whispering something as Diaz smirked and sped off again making the others wonder what she said.

Draco narrowed his eyes and glaring at Diaz's back while Sakura whispered something, making him more furious when he saw Diaz smirked at Sakura and sped off to beat the Gryffindor's score.

…..

Then just in time Draco noticed the snitch but saw that Harry also seen it as they both look at each other and glare as they speed off fast and followed it.

Sakura noticed Draco and Harry following the snitch which was so fast even for their eyes as they kept following it as the snitch head a different way which was heading into Sakura and the others seats, making Professor Snape panic as he stood up and was about to stop the two for following the snitch and colliding into them. They were all surprised when Sakura catch the snitch with ease making the two seeker stop and almost lost balance in their brooms on what they saw.

There were silence as Sakura frowned at them, _(It's not my fault that the snitch headed into us, I need to stop you guys so- I catch it instead.) _she thought as she heard Pansy shouted.

"Diaz!"

Sakura ignored them and look for Diaz in the match but didn't see him flying anywhere as she then look in the ground and see him unconscious with blood oozing out in his head and broken bones as she then sees Madam Pomfrey panicking on Diaz's state.

"SHIT!" She shouted as she threw the snitch in the air as it flew again surprising the two seekers as she leaves Pansy and the others and head to Diaz.

Harry and Draco then continued following the snitch but Draco unable to concentrate he was furious on how concern Sakura is to Diaz than him, as they both sped off following the snitch again who was now much faster than before.

….

Sakura followed Madam Pomfrey who was levitating Diaz to the infirmary and putted him in the bed as Pomfrey begins to heal Diaz but was no use he was losing too much blood as Sakura then butted in, "I do not need you here now Ms. Haruno, you cannot help me on healing him up for you have no-"

Sakura move a bit so that Pomfrey could cover her up in case someone do come in, as she healed him a bit so that the other Professor wouldn't be suspicious on how fast Pomfrey healed Diaz.

Sakura then looked at Madam Pomfrey their eyes met making her widen eyed, "Your—You're that gir-" she said but Sakura covered her mouth in case someone was eavesdropping.

"I like it to be a secret between us Madam Pomfrey." She said seriously making Pomfrey shivered and scared on her change attitude again.

Sakura chuckled, "Don't worry I'm not an enemy, I assure you that Madam Pomfrey, even Dumbledore knows about me." She said to her making Pomfrey surprised as Sakura then added, "I just healed Diaz a bit- so the Professors won't be suspicious, and I know you are panicking when you saw his injuries that's why I help you out. After all a healer shouldn't ignored a wounded one." She said with a grinned

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "Thank you for that, and thank you for rescuing us before."

Sakura chuckled, "No worries, but I do hope you keep it as a secret."

She nodded, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, if Dumbledore trusted you I also will, but I do hope you could tell me sometime on how you survive, you are after all an ancient warrior."

Sakura chuckled, "Maybe Dumbledore will tell you." She said looking at Diaz who looks fine than earlier that was pale because of the blood loss. "I'll be going back now Madam Pomfrey, the game still not finish." She said as Pomfrey nodded surprised when Sakura smiled at her then disappeared in a gust of wind. _(She is a nice Ancient Warrior.)_ She thought

…..

Sakura went back into her seat as she looked at Pansy who has a worried face, "How's Clawford?" she asked

Sakura smiled, "He's okay now, Madam Pomfrey just let him rest and drink a replenishing blood when he wakes up." She replied as they saw them nodded, "So who's winning?"

"It's a tie between us and Gryffindor. 32-32" Goyle answered

Sakura then looked at the two seeker who found the snitch and started to speed up, as she watched Harry dangerously grabbed the snitch and falling making her widen eyed as he was able to stood up and raise the snitch in his other arm for the other one is broken as she looked then to Draco who scowled as it was announce that the Gryffindor is the winner in the practice game.

Sakura was about to head out and help Harry but noticed the two which is Hermione and Ron is already helping him head to the infirmary. Sakura then looked at Pansy and the others and told them that she is going to check Diaz if he is already conscious.

…

Infirmary…

Sakura entered the infirmary just in time for Madam Pomfrey healing the other broken arm of Harry as they then noticed her.

"Hi Sakura!" Ron said while Hermione just nodded.

"Hi." Harry smiled despite his injury

Pomfrey smiled and knowing what Sakura is going to ask she said, "Diaz is already awake, you could go there now."

Sakura smiled and looked at the trio, "I'll be seeing you guys later." She said as they nodded and smiled as she headed to the other side of the infirmary.

…..

Sakura looked at Diaz who's back was in the bed rest as he then notice her and smiled, "Yo!" he said making her chuckled.

"Yo! to you too." She replied with a smiled and seated in a chair near his bed, "How are you now? Feeling better?"

Diaz scratches his sandy blond head, "Well I'm okay now, but it's sucks because the deal is off right? After all I'm not in the practice match." He said in disappointment.

Sakura chuckled seeing his reaction, "Well Slytherin lose anyway, Diaz." She said earning an 'ohh' and frowned from him making her giggled more as Diaz frowned.

"Stop it! I really want to win the game you know! So that I could go on a date with you—" he said murmuring the last part making Sakura's heart beat faster as she began to flush.

"Um- - go-" he heard her murmur something as Diaz look at the blushing Sakura playing with her fingers and looking at her feet, he chuckled and teasingly asked, "What did you say? I didn't get to hear you." He asked again but he knew what she just said just by looking at her.

Sakura looked up at his piercing blue eyes and flushed even more unable to look at his eyes she then focus on her feet, "I'll go with you on Hogsmeade this weekend." She said softly making Diaz grinned as his hands softly went up to her chin and turn her face to his as he look into her blue green eyes as he began to lean into her and kiss her lips softly, surprising the medic ninja. Diaz bit her bottom lip demanding for entrance which she comply as he's tongue went to explore her mouth, she taste like vanilla with a bit of strawberry to him. Sakura then slowly putted her arms around his neck and him wrapping his arms in her waist.

"AHEM!"

This made the two stop and in a snap were away from each other as Sakura and Diaz looked at Madam Pomfrey who was looking at them with an arched brow.

"I would like to inform you Mr. Clawford that you are fully healed and could go back in your house, but I would like for you to rest up for a few days and not exhaust yourself." She said as Diaz nodded as he stood up help by Sakura, when they were near the door.

"And no snogging either!" she said making the two stop and flushed as they turn and looked at the grinning Pomfrey.

"MADAM POMFREY!" Sakura hissed

She laughed, "Snogging could exhaust Mr. Clawford, Ms. Haruno." She said teasingly earning a glare from Sakura and a laughed from Diaz who nodded as they both headed out the infirmary and headed to the great hall for dinner.

…

_**TBC…**_

_**Hope you guys like it..**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**_

_**This is the new edited version of the previous chapter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

_**(-italics-) thoughts**_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

"AHEM!"

This made the two stop and in a snap were away from each other as Sakura and Diaz looked at Madam Pomfrey who was looking at them with an arched brow.

"I would like to inform you Mr. Clawford that you are fully healed and could go back in your house, but I would like for you to rest up for a few days and not exhaust yourself." She said as Diaz nodded as he stood up help by Sakura, when they were near the door.

"And no snogging either!" she said making the two stop and flushed as they turn and looked at the grinning Pomfrey.

"MADAM POMFREY!" Sakura hissed

She laughed, "Snogging could exhaust Mr. Clawford, Ms. Haruno." She said teasingly earning a glare from Sakura and a laughed from Diaz who nodded as they both headed out the infirmary and headed to the great hall for dinner.

…

_**On to the story…**_

Slytherin Table…

Draco arched a brow as he noticed Sakura and Diaz entered and headed to their table, Sakura who was still flushed and Diaz who was grinning at them widely, as they all wondered what happened in the infirmary.

Pansy then asked what's in everyone's mind, "Why are you grinning like that Clawford? Did something good happen in the infirmary?" she asked looking at Diaz then to Sakura who blushes more and looked away from their stares.

Diaz chuckled and putted an arm in Sakura's waist, "I got a date this weekend in Hogsmeade." He replied earning a gape from all of them except Draco who was looking at Sakura.

Pansy then squealed and putted and holds Sakura's hand, "You and Diaz are going out now? I'm so happy from you guys."

Sakura blinked as she flushes again but was able to answer, "We are just going out, because of the bet. That doesn't mean that he is already my boyfriend." She said earning a sigh of relief from Crabbe and Goyle.

Diaz frowned as he gotten an idea and lean to Sakura's ear and whispered, "If I'm not your boyfriend yet, why did I feel in your kiss earlier that you want me to be."

Sakura shivered and flushed more and pouted, "Shut it, Diaz." She replied as she then headed to a seat beside Draco.

Diaz laughed while the others wondered what he said to her earning a flushed from the non-magic muggle as he seated in front of Sakura and Draco with the others.

Sakura then looked at Draco and smiled, "What are you guys talking about when we were still in the infirmary?"

"Nothing much, mostly about how we lost the match." He replied still frustrated from their teams lost.

Sakura chuckled, "You did well Draco, it's not your fault that the team lost just because you can't get the snitch early than Harry."

"I guess you're right."

She smiled, "You were really good too! You were so fast." She cheered Draco up as he looked at her and smirked.

"Of course I am! I'm the fastest seeker." He said earning a laughed from Diaz who was a bit jealous seeing the two.

"Yeah, but you always lost to Potter." He said earning a glare from Draco.

Draco and Diaz looked at each other, Draco with an arched brow and Diaz with an antagonistic smirk.

_(Clawford— just because you have a date with Sakura, doesn't mean she's yours.. She is mine! And every Malfoy gets everything that they want.)_ Draco thought

_(Malfoy—no way I'll let you have Sakura's attention all the time.)_ Diaz thought

Sakura went to Pansy and the other guys, "I wonder when will they stop debating in their minds." She said to them

Pansy laughed, "Well—they seem to be fighting on something, that's for sure."

Crabbe snorted, "I think I know who they are fighting for. Right, Goyle?" he said looking at Goyle who nodded.

"Surely it is her."

"Her?" Pansy asked widening eyes full of horror, "Draco has someone he likes!" she screeched making Sakura putted a hand in her ears and also Crabbe and Goyle while Diaz and Draco stopped and looked at them.

Pansy run and clutch into Draco, "Draco- tell me you don't like someone. Please tell me that's not true." She said

Diaz laughed, "Well—Malfoy here does like the girl I also like."

Pansy looked at him, "What's the name of the girl?"

Diaz looked at Sakura who shook her head, "I think it's still not time to tell you who the girl is."

Crabbe approach Pansy and ruffled her hair, "Yeah, Diaz is right. You might hex the girl if you find out who she is, Diaz is only cautious."

Diaz wave his hand, "Now—now, enough of the girl both Draco and I like.. It's time for dinner so let's all eat now." He said as they all nodded as they started to eat.

….

They were eating quietly making Sakura think of the howler that Sasuke send earlier lunch time, when a finger snaps in front of her making her look at the grinning Diaz who was now seating beside her, making her in the middle of Draco and him.

"Glad I have your attention now." He said making Sakura frowned

Crabbe then looked at Sakura, "What's wrong?"

Goyle added, "You seem to be thinking deep."

Sakura looked at them and noticed their concerned faces, "I'm just worried about a while ago, with the howler that everyone have even me."

"The howler with the ancient language?" Draco asked making Sakura looked at him and tilted her head in question.

Pansy chuckled, "The professors were saying that it was an ancient language three hundred years ago." She informed her as she nodded.

"It is also said that it is use by the ancient warrior." Diaz added

Sakura was now thinking deep in her thought biting her lower lip which made Diaz and Draco noticed her nervousness.

_(Shit! If they studied this ancient language which is our language, things are going to get ugly. What am I going to do?) _she thought panicking in her mind.

She then looked at them and asked, "Did you guys studied it, the language of the ancient warriors?"

Pansy shook her head to her, "No one studied it, not even the professors. They don't even know how to translate it even just a few words."

Sakura heave a sigh of relief which noticed by the two beside her, _(I thought they would find out.. Good thing they don't know how to translate it.) _she thought

Diaz frowned looking at Sakura's worried face then relief when no one knows about the language, _(Why does she seemed worried about the professors if they know the language.) he thought_

Draco met Sakura's eyes who look away, _(It seems you are hiding something more, Sakura. Do you know how to speak Ancient.) _he was still looking at Sakura who was looking away and biting her lower lip.

He leaned over at her making Diaz cock a brow and others frowned as he whispered, "Are you an ancient warrior?" he asked as Sakura fully stiff at him making him chuckled in his mind. _(Bingo!)_ he thought happily.

Diaz glared at Draco, "Are you okay Saks?"

Sakura looked at Diaz and smiled, "I'm okay, Draco is just being an ass."

"Hey!"

"Anyway—shouldn't professors studied it?" she asked looking at them

Pansy shrugged her shoulders, "They said that it's hard to understand that language, that is why they didn't bother on studying it. Are you interested in that language?" she asked

Sakura gulped knowing full well that Draco is looking at her intensely waiting for her answer, "Yup. I think it's cool learning that language." she replied to them.

Draco chuckled, "I think you shouldn't learn that language, it is from a hundred years from now and use only by their ancient warrior. You a muggle shouldn't learn it." He leaned again and whispered, "Or should I say you already know it, because you're an ancient war- OUCH!" he rubs his stomach where Sakura elbowed.

Sakura glared at him making him laughed inside, _(Be thankful I only elbowed you lightly, or else you will have broken ribs.)_ she thought

"DRACO!" Pansy hissed on Draco's remark but is wondering what Draco whispered making Sakura elbowed him.

"Even if it's an ancient warrior language, I like to learn it. I guess not this time, I still need to study more first in our class because I'm new to this things." she replied

Diaz sighed, _(I guess I won't find out, what Draco seem to know about Sakura.)_ he thought as he said, "Enough of that you guys, let's just head to the common room and rest our mind about that ancient thing." Diaz said to them who nodded.

When they were finished eating all of them then headed to the Slytherin Lair.

…..

Slytherin Common Room…

When they were about to arrive Sakura stops making them look at her.

Pansy tilted her head, "What's wrong Saks?" she asked.

Sakura smiled to them and scratches her head, "I kinda forgot to go to professor Dumbledore, he said he wants to talk to me more." She said to them as her eyes meet Draco who was a bit concerned at her which Diaz noticed as he feels a sting in his heart on the two's eye exchange.

_(You're going to talk about the howler. I knew it, you know something about it Sakura.) _Draco thought

Diaz then putted a hand in her waist making Sakura snap in her thought and look at him, "Diaz?" she asked

"Do you want me to come with you? I can't leave you alone in the halls- you know." He said protectively.

Sakura chuckled, "Don't worry too much Diaz, it's just a few walks from professor Dumbledore's room." She said making Diaz frowned

"But!- a girl walking alone in the hall is still dangerous." He protested making Sakura smiled

"I'll be fine Diaz." She said as she look at the others, meeting Draco's eyes who cocks a brow as if saying _you-are-going to-tell-me-about-it-later-ancient_. "I'll see you guys later." She said to them as she then headed out the common room to go to professor Dumbledore room.

….

Near the entrance to Dumbledore's room…

Sakura saw Professor Snape came out the entrance as it close again with the gargoyle.

Snape turned around as he heard footsteps heading his way, and was surprised seeing the non-magic muggle looking at him in return.

"What are you doing roaming around this late at night Ms. Haruno? Shouldn't you be in your house by now with the others." He said in a strict voice narrowing his eyes and looking at her eyes as he noticed that she has the same color like the ancient warrior making him remember what happened before.

Sakura then noticed Professor Snape in deep thought making her confused, "What's wrong professor?" she asked tilting her head.

Snape shook his head and coughed, "It's nothing.. Now What are you doing here this late? Give me a good reason or I'll deduct points even if I'm the head of your house."

_(She has the same eyes like her. The only difference is that the girl is older and also different hair color.)_ he thought as he shook his head again. _(I shouldn't think of her, she is an enemy! A warrior that could kill us in an instant.)_ he thought

Sakura pouted at Snape, "Well- Professor Dumbledore said if I have some time he wants to ask me on what I think of Hogwarts as a non-magic muggle. That is why I am here, because this is my free time." She replied making Snape looked at her if she is indeed lying but sees she is saying the truth.

Sakura crosses her arms and frowned, "You don't believe me, don't you professor?"

He smirked and crosses his arms, "I'm a bit suspicious, but I guess you won't be lying about talking to Dumbledore." He said and walk towards her, "Sherbet Lemon." He said to her

Sakura tilted her head, "Hmmm?"

"The password on the gargoyle statue that leads you to his room." He replied as she nodded

"Yes, thank you professor." she replied with a bow as he heard her said the password in front of the gargoyle and headed to Dumbledore's room.

_(Why do I remember that girl when I saw Sakura's eyes, they almost looked the same.)_ he thought walking in the halls to see if some students are still roaming around.

…

Dumbledore's room…

The door open again as Dumbledore wonder why Snape came back to his room again, "Yes, what is it again Severus?" he said as he turned around and saw Sakura instead.

Sakura smiled, "I thought you might need me to give you information about what that letter said." She stated as Dumbledore nodded and motioned her to sit in the chair near him.

She then looked at Dumbledore seriously, "It seems they are much looking for you than Harry.." she informed her making Dumbledore's eyes twinkling on what he found out as she looked at Fawkes.

"Why did you say that? Shouldn't Harry be much more important than me? That they will definitely look for him than me." he asked looking at her who is now playing with the phoenix.

"Phoenix are rare for a pet, but it's said that their tears could heal any kinds of wounds." she said then realize that she was out of topic, "Sorry professor."

Dumbledore chuckled as he shook his head, "There is nothing to be sorry about. You are indeed right about Fawkes, phoenixes have great healing magic." He then looked at her, "Now let's get back to what we are talking about earlier. What is it that letter said during lunch time?"

"It seems he is desperately looking for you and Harry."

"Doesn't he know I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Sakura shrugged, "It seems not, because he said wherever you are hiding he will kill you." She said looking at her as she added, "He was saying he's going to kill you Albus Dumbledore." She then crosses her arms and putted a finger in her chin, "I think I have a little hint why he wants to kill you, but still- let's not jump to conclusions. For now I'll protect you and Harry with my life." she said with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Haruno." Albus replied with a bow.

"I should be going now it's already late. Professor Snape already warn me about deducting house points." She then looked at her, "I'll inform you again professor if I found out something new." She then headed out.

…..

While Sakura was heading to the stairways she bumped into someone and stumbled in the floor.

"Sorry about that." Someone said as he helps Sakura up.

"It's okay." She said as she stood up.

"George let's hurry before Percy saw us." Another one said from behind the guy who was carrying some stolen food.

Sakura watch the two guys, tilting her head a bit, _(I've seen them before.. Ahhh! They're Ron's twin brothers.)_ she thought.

"I'm really sorry about that, Miss." The one who helped Sakura said

The other looked at her, "You know- you shouldn't wonder this kind of late." The guy said.

"Dumbledore wanted to talk to me in my free time, and this is my free time so I went to his room." Sakura reasoned

The guy grinned and looked at his twin, "Hey bro! Maybe we could reason that to Percy?" he said

The other shook his head, "No way- I'm sure he'll know were lying to him."

"Umm.." Sakura began.

The other guy looked at her, "What is it?"

She intertwined her fingers and looked at her feet, "Are you Ron's brothers?" she asked shyly.

They were shocked hearings Ron's name from a cute girl the one who helped her then putted his hands in Sakura's shoulder, "Are you our brother's girlfriend?"

The other twin also looked at her making her blush, "Ron never said she had a cute girlfriend."

Sakura then flushed more, "I'm not really he's girlfriend but a friend of his."

"WHAT!" they both said

The one whose hand is in Sakura's shoulder shook his head, "Ron is wasting the time of his life."

The other twin nodded, "This is his chance to have a girlfriend and all."

Then they stopped and looked at her again, "I'm George by the way." he said with a grinned and move to the other his right arm in his shoulder.

Then Fred's left arm are putted in George shoulder, "and I'm Fred." he also said with a grinned.

Sakura chuckled, "Sakura Haruno, nice meeting you both." she said with a smile making them blush.

….

"HEY YOU TWO! I KNEW IT! YOU GUYS WERE THE ONE THAT STOLE FOOD!"

They all looked and saw a prefect.

"Oh no! Percy saw us!" Fred shouted in panic as he then holds Sakura's hand as they ran, with George in the long stairways.

"HEY! STOP!" Percy shouted behind them.

"Let's go back to our house, Sakura." Fred added still holding at her while they ran through the stairs

_(But I'm not a Gryffindor..)_ She thought.

When they were almost at the Gryffindor tower Fred's hand slips making Sakura loose her balance and was about to fall in the stairs.

"Sakura!" Fred shouted while George was shocked, Percy was just in time on seeing this as he then ran as fast as he could and hold Sakura to steady her.

Sakura was a bit shock not because of her slipping up, but from Percy helping her up like a helpless girl. _(After all I am a ninja, I can't get hurt with just falling in some stairs.)_ she thought

Fred and George ran through her, "Are you okay?" they both asked full of concern

Sakura shook her head, "I'm okay.." she replied to then as she looked at Percy, "Thanks for rescuing me." she said to him.

Percy sighed a relief and glared at his brothers, "You two are going to be punish for doing this! Why did you drag Haruno anyway?"

"You know her, Percy?" Fred asked with a cock of eyebrow

George clapped his hand, "Maybe she's Percy's girlfriend?" he said with a grinned as the twins saw the two flushed.

Percy shook his head and said, "She's the non-muggle Dumbledore introduced. Don't you two remember." he informed the twin.

"Oh! Yeah! You do-"

"Look like her."

Percy glared at the twins who rub their head, "Now apologize to her. You guys drag her into your mess." He ordered making the two stiff in the intense glare Percy is giving,

The two then bow their head to Sakura, "Sorry, we drag-" Fred said

"You into our mess." George finish.

Sakura chuckled, "It's okay—I guess I'll be heading to my house now. They might get worried about me."

The twins tilted their head in confusion, "You're not Gryffindor?" George asked making Fred frown not getting to say anything.

Sakura smiled to them, "Nope George, I'm Slytherin."

Percy cocked a brow as he observed his siblings and Sakura, _(Are you sure that is George that you are talking to? Even I get confuse on those two.)_ He thought.

The twins were surprised that Sakura know their difference but they were able to hide it in their faces as they tried to play with her.

George then pointed to himself, "I'm not George."

She tilted her head and looked at him, "You are- and that's Fred.." she replied as she pointed at Fred

Fred crosses his arms while Percy watch now in interest, "I'm not Fred." he said

Sakura crosses her arms and pouted, "All right, all right! Stop playing games you two cause I'm not! I'm not in the mood for games, but if you two want to know how I know the difference of you two it's the eyes." she said to them_. (I don't need to be played at, especially if he's in here, looking for Dumbledore and Harry.)_ she thought

"Why'd you say that?" Fred asked

She then looked at Fred who disturbed her thoughts, "I know that you are twins with almost the same appearance and everything, but despite all that you two are still different. I guess the way your eyes react on what you're doing shows who's who." She replied as she then looked at Percy and smiled.

"Thanks for rescuing me again, I should be going now." she said as she waved goodbye to them and headed to the Slytherin Lair.

…..

Percy looked at the retreating form of Sakura then to his brothers who seemed amazed by the girl's words, "This is your first time before mom that someone guess right from the two of you." he said

Fred then rubbed his head, "I think she just guess that right today."

George then added, "It's called beginners luck, Percy.."

Percy laughed at the awe and amaze faces of his brothers.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" they both said

"I take it that you two are now interested on our non-magic muggle?" he asked looking at their reaction who both blush as the twins look at each other.

"You like her!" Fred shouted to George

"So are you!" he replied

Percy chuckled and putted his hands on both their shoulders, "Now, now- let's head back before the professors notice you two mopping around." He said to them as they headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

….

Gryffindor Common Room…

The three then entered and saw the trio still awake..

The twins then waved their hands, "Hi Harry, Ronnikins and-" George said

"Hermione. We bought you guys some food.." Fred finished as they both grinned at them

Percy just seated in the couch as he drinks some hot chocolate.

The trio looked at Percy who aren't lecturing the two about stealing as they looked at the two who was still grinning at them, "YOU STOLE AGAIN?" Hermione hissed

"Is there a chocolate frog?" Ron asked while Fred nodded as he tossed him some

"Aren't the professors going to get angry about knowing this?" Harry asked looking at the stolen chocolate and some other snacks

Percy then replied for him, "I didn't report them- for now."

The twins looked at their brother and thumbs up, "That's our brother!" they both said

Percy then looked at Ron, "Hey Ron?" he asked

"``at?" he asked as he chew a chocolate

"That Haruno is interesting.." he said making Ron choked as Harry stood up and immediately help him.

Hermione then seated next to Percy, "You met Sakura today?"

"Yup."

Harry then intervened, "Oh yeah! Maybe she went to Dumbledore, he did say that he wanted to talk to her." He said to them

Ron then cock a brow looking at his brother, "What made you say that? Are you interested on her—dear brother?" Ron teased.

Percy chuckled, "No—I'm not. She just knows who is Fred and George in just one looked and also they are the ones who like her."

Both twins then blushed and replied. "We don't like her!"

Ron then smiled evilly as he looked at his brothers, "Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow that my two brothers like her."

George and Fred glared at him, "No, you won't!"

…

_**TBC…**_

_**Hope you guys like the new edited chapters..**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**_

_**This is the new edited version of the previous chapter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

_**(-italics-) thoughts**_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

Hermione then seated next to Percy, "You met Sakura today?"

"Yup."

Harry then intervened, "Oh yeah! Maybe she went to Dumbledore, he did say that he wanted to talk to her." He said to them

Ron then cock a brow looking at his brother, "What made you say that? Are you interested on her—dear brother?" Ron teased.

Percy chuckled, "No—I'm not. She just knows who is Fred and George in just one looked and also they are the ones who like her."

Both twins then blushed and replied. "We don't like her!"

Ron then smiled evilly as he looked at his brothers, "Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow that my two brothers like her."

George and Fred glared at him, "No, you won't!"

…

_**On to the story…**_

Slytherin Common Room..

When Sakura entered she seemed not surprised seeing Draco who turned and looked at her as she entered.

"So your back." He said

Sakura then tilted her head, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Draco smirked, "I can't get to sleep, when our non-magic muggle is still outside the halls."

"Oh please—Draco. I know you're not waiting for me just to say that." She said seating beside Draco who was in front of the fireplace.

"I'm glad you know how I think, muggle—or should I say ancient war-" he stop and was in shocked when he felt a sharp metal in his neck as he looked at Sakura's serious eyes.

"I would be happy if you keep that to yourself Dray, or else I won't hesitate to kill you. After all you are in my observation list on people after Harry." She said in the coldest voice.

Draco sighed, "Why is it always Potter!"

Sakura cocked a brow as she removed her kunai at him and laughed, "Are you jealous of Potter, Draco?"

Draco widened eyed at her question, "I am NOT!"

Sakura putted her hands in the air, "Easy Dray!" she said earning a glare from Draco.

Draco then holds Sakura's Slytherin tie and pulled her closer to him making her lips met his, earning a shock from Sakura as she did not notice Draco stop and was now looking at her.

"I like you- Damn it!" he said making Sakura blink and looked at him.

"Draco—you do know who I am right?" she asked him making him frowned

He then cocks a brow, "You're an ancient warrior, so- what!"

"Dray- you are right I'm an ancient warrior. Which means—I'm from the past and can't commit with someone in your world." She informed him.

"But you're going out with Di-" Draco was stopped by Sakura's hand covering his mouth that might wake everyone up on his shouting.

She shook her head, "I know—and I think I made a huge mistake on it. After all when I'm finish with my mission I'll be heading in my own world."

Draco sighed as Sakura removed her hands in his mouth, "So you are just only here for Potter then?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes—I am here to protect Potter, but I never guest that I'll be feeling at home with you guys." She said with a sighed

"So—tell me? What's has been happening? Why is there an increase of attacks that are not coming from the death eaters?"

Sakura stiffen, "What are you talking about?" she asked Draco innocently.

"Oh please Sakura—I know you know something about the attacks and letters of the ancient warrior from the pass few days."

Sakura pouted, "Well—I know the person who wants Potter dead."

"Oh! Really? Is this the one name Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at him and cock a brow, "And how did you know his name?"

Draco shrugged, "You whispered his name in the great hall, and I heard it." He replied with a smirked making Sakura scowled.

"Me and my mouth." Sakura grumbled

"Yes, yes, you and your mouth." Draco echoed making Sakura glared at him which he just ignored.

"Are you going to tell me who this person is?" he asked

"Dray—you shouldn't get involved in this. He is not someone who you should mess with! especially you wizards and witches." She warned

"But—your after him!" he retorted hating the fact that he cannot help Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "I know him because he is from our world Draco, and you being a wizard can't defeat him just by using your stick—but me as a warrior just like him has a chance."

Draco smirked, "And what else can you do? You are just fast and also points that pointy metal. While the guy you are after seems to be allied to other creatures like ogres and trolls."

She giggled, "I think you forgot that I was the one who killed all the ogres in the forbidden forest, and also healed up professor Snape's wound."

Draco widen eyed remembering that Sakura was just reading a book that time and wondered how she help the professors without him noticing.

"You just saw my clone. I was in the forest that time." Sakura said answering Draco's question in his thoughts.

"How-"

Sakura smiled, "I'm an ancient warrior Dray—I am not weak as you thought I am."

Draco smirked, "I guess you are.."

"Dray— please keep this to yourself first. I'll find a solution on how I can tell Diaz that we can't go more than friends in our relationship." She said with a sighed

"Can you considered staying here? In our world?" Draco asked making Sakura surprised with a question.

"Dray—I have a family, friends and love ones in my world." She replied with a sad smile as she stood up and kissed his cheeks, "I'm sorry—I like you too Dray and also Diaz, but now that I think of it. I need to stop this for I will be only hurting both of you when I return to my world."

Draco shook his head, "Can you at least considered going out with me until you're here?"

Sakura chuckled and ruffled Draco's hair, "Stop it Dray—we should go to sleep now. It's getting late." She said heading to her room, but before heading inside looked at Draco who notices she stopped as he looked at him.

"Jyokyou sorezore inate— watashi- anata to tsukiau tekoue kamoshiranai." She said to him with a sad smile, "Good night Draco." She said turning back into her room. _(__**Translation:**__ If the circumstances is different- I might considered going out with you)_

Draco frowned, "I really need to know what she said- it's seems important." He sighed as he headed into his room.

….

After a few Days…

Great Hall… Dinner Time…

Few days have go by without attacks from the death eaters and also from Sasuke making Sakura frown as she thinks of reasons on why they haven't attack yet especially Sasuke, making her ignored what's happening in her surroundings.

She was surprised when someone ruffled her hair, making her looked up into a grinning Diaz who seated beside her. "Glad I have your attention now." He said making Sakura frowned.

"Yeah—Diaz is right, you seemed to be thinking deep these past few days." Pansy added

Sakura smiled to them, "Sorry about that, I'm just thinking about-"

Diaz grinned and putted his arm in her shoulder, "Are you thinking about our date tomorrow in Hogsmeade?" he asked making Sakura blushed and Draco frowned who was beside Sakura in the other side.

Draco then removes Diaz's arm in Sakura's shoulder, "Can't you see that Sakura doesn't feel comfortable when your arms are in her shoulders. Your arms are so heavy for a girl to carry." He said with a smirk as Diaz glared at him making Pansy confused while Crabbe and Goyle sweatdrop on the two fighting for Sakura.

Sakura shook her head as Draco and Diaz who was glaring at each other, "I didn't even notice that it's already weekend."

Crabbe smiled, "Time sure fly, glad there is no anonymous letter anymore."

Goyle nodded, "Yeah, those letter are annoying—and we don't even understand that ancient language."

Sakura looked at them while Draco observed her on what she will be telling them, "The one who sent that letter seemed to be after Professor Dumbledore."

Pansy shrugged her shoulder, "Well as everyone says—he is after all one of the known strongest wizards." She added making Sakura think on why did Sasuke stop looking for Dumbledore and attacking Hogwarts.

Everyone then started talking about what they will be doing on Hogsmeade…

Diaz grinned at them and putted a hand in Sakura's waist, "Well—we already on a date this weekend. So do not disturb us!" he warned them making Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! We won't follow you guys around, don't worry. I'll even help you by dressing Sakura tomorrow." She said making the guys shocked and Diaz smirked at Pansy who smiled evilly while Sakura become nervous on the two's exchange.

"Why thank you Parkinson—I'm sure you won't fail me on dressing Haruno."

Pansy smirked, "Don't worry—I'll dress her sexy enough for you." She said making Sakura choke on her drink and looked at the two.

"If you two would stop talking about dressing me up. I am perfectly capable of dressing myself." She snapped at the two.

Pansy pouted, "But Saks! This is a date! I'll help you dress up so that you would be the most beautiful girl in Hogmeade that day."

Diaz then added, "Just dress her in something sexy Pans."

"Oh I will!" she replied making Sakura pale on the exchange of the two.

Draco chuckled, "Good luck on making Pansy change her mind on dressing you up tomorrow."

Sakura sighed thinking what would happen tomorrow in Hogsmeade as she just shook her head.

When everyone is finished eating they all then headed to their own houses.

….

Slytherin Lair..

Everyone headed into their own room and headed to sleep.

Sakura slumped her body in her bed as she look at the ceiling and sighed, "There is something wrong— why isn't Sasuke attacking?"

_(Knowing him—he won't stop until he gets what he wanted.)_ she thought as she tried to head to sleep but failed.

Sakura then sighed as he stood up and went out of her room and headed to the Slytherin common room. She then seated in the couch near the fire place watching the fire move.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?"

Sakura chuckled as she turned and look at Draco who was smirking at her.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same question?"

Draco shrugged and seated beside her, "You really seemed to be in a deep thought this past few days. Are you thinking why there isn't any attacks?"

"No-"

"Yes you are, it's written all over your face." He interrupted

She sighed, "I'm just suspicious about something." She replied to him making him cock and looked at her, "He isn't attacking anyone which is weird." She added

"Why'd you say that?"

"He isn't the one who stops until he gets and finds what he is looking for."

Draco nodded, "So you're worried that he might be planning a big attack, is that it?" he asked as their eyes met as Sakura nodded to him.

"Yes, that is what I'm thinking." She replied with a sighed

"Here I thought your worried on what you are going to wear on your date tomorrow."

"Oh please Dray—I could care less on what I'm going to wear tomorrow."

Draco smirked, "I know-" he said ruffling her hair making her frown, "Don't think about that too much, if he did attack we could take care of ourselves, we are not weak you know."

Sakura swipe his hand from her hair, "I guess you could, but still.."

"Just rest for now, you aren't sleeping well this past few days. You need more sleep and rest."

"Yes, mum!" Sakura replied with a smirked as Draco glared, "I'll be heading to my room now."

"Good night Haruno."

"Good night Malfoy."

They then headed to their own rooms and headed to sleep.

…..

The next day…

Sakura was now looking at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a off-shoulder long sleeves shirt which have a black and green stripes, a dark blue skirt that shows her legs and black boots that is until her knee. She also has a black coat because of the cold weather.

"I guess this is okay.." she said turning around again as she then brush her hair and clip it to the sides.

The door to her room then open as Pansy entered and saw her, she then squealed and run into her, "You are so cute in that clothes!" she shouted just in time for the door to open again as Draco, Diaz, Crabbe and Goyle rush inside.

"What's going on?" Diaz asked in a worried tone as all of them where looking around if there is a problem but instead glued their eyes on Sakura who was now dress on their date.

Sakura looked at the three guys who are looking at her from head to toe, she then flush and entwines her finger as she look at her feet, "Is it ugly?" she asked

"UGLY? NO!" Pansy shouted as she holds Sakura's hand, "That is so cute, I'm sure Diaz is not the only one who will staring at you in Hogsmeade today."

Sakura looked at her then to Diaz who's mouth was in 'o' as he shuts it, "I guess we are ready in our date." He said in a smile as he approaches her and putted a hand in her waist. "Let's head out then, so we have more time in our date." He said as he now holds Sakura and drags her outside the Slytherin Lair leaving the others behind.

Pansy giggled, "Looks like Diaz likes what Sakura's wearing." She said as she looked at the other guys who's mouth was still agape, "I guess you guys too." She laughed.

Draco shook his head, "Let's go! We also need to hurry if we want to look around the shops." He said as they nodded and headed out.

….

Hogsmeade…

Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop…

"You got to be kidding me?" Sakura said looking at the tea shop that seems to have so many couple inside.

Diaz laughed, "I am not!" he said putting a hand in her waist, "Now let's get inside shall we."

Sakura looked at him who was smiling to her widely, "This is a shop usually couples go too, we're not couples."

"Yet." He replied

"Huh?"

"We are not couples yet, but we will be in a right time." He replied with a smile as he now holds her hand as they entered the tea shop.

…

"Kyaaa! They are so good for each other!" Pansy squealed in a far side with the other who was now spying at the two.

Draco frowned, _(Son of a bitch! Of all the things that he would take her, it's the know place for couples. They're not even couples yet.)_

Crabbe and Goyle watch Diaz as he motioned Sakura to sit on the chair he pulled for her.

Pansy smiled as she now holds Crabbe and Goyle's hands pulling them away from the tea shop, "Now let's leave those two love birds on their date, let's go Dray-" she added looking at Draco who nodded as she and the two headed away of the shop thinking Draco have followed them.

Draco didn't followed the three as he kept watching the two who seemed to be in their own little world, making his jealousy rise when Sakura laughed about something her face looking like an angel. _(Why can't you just stay in our world, Sakura.)_ he thought

…..

"WE'RE BEING ATTACK!" someone shouted making Draco then stood up and looked around Hogsmeade seeing many people in black suit and a porcelain mask in their face which look like a raven, the black people seems to be attacking the shops and killing those who they see in their way when he observe them in a distance.

…

_**TBC…**_

_**Hope you guys like it…**_

_**I know I change a lot on the old chapters you guys have read.**_

_**I kinda want Diaz to know about Sakura earlier in the story.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**_

_**This is the new edited version of the previous chapter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

_**(-italics-) thoughts**_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

…

"Kyaaa! They are so good for each other!" Pansy squealed in a far side with the other who was now spying at the two.

Draco frowned, _(Son of a bitch! Of all the things that he would take her, it's the know place for couples. They're not even couples yet.)_

Crabbe and Goyle watch Diaz as he motioned Sakura to sit on the chair he pulled for her.

Pansy smiled as she now holds Crabbe and Goyle's hands pulling them away from the tea shop, "Now let's leave those two love birds on their date, let's go Dray-" she added looking at Draco who nodded as she and the two headed away of the shop thinking Draco have followed them.

Draco didn't followed the three as he kept watching the two who seemed to be in their own little world, making his jealousy rise when Sakura laughed about something her face looking like an angel. _(Why can't you just stay in our world, Sakura.)_ he thought

…..

"WE'RE BEING ATTACK!" someone shouted making Draco then stood up and looked around Hogsmeade seeing many people in black suit and a porcelain mask in their face which look like a raven, the black people seems to be attacking the shops and killing those who they see in their way when he observe them in a distance.

…

_**On to the story…**_

Draco looked at Sakura who stood up and was about to head out to help but Diaz holds her hand which stops her as she was pulled inside a room in the shop to hide.

Draco then run inside the shop making sure he is not detected by the people attacking outside, he then headed to the room where Diaz and Sakura are.

….

"DRACO!" Sakura shouted making Draco surprise when she hugged him, "Your safe." She said which made Draco patted her back.

"Yes, I'm okay. I was looking for a hiding place when I saw those people." He said to her.

"What did you see?" Diaz now asked with a frowned as he look at how close the two are.

Draco looked at him and her and answered seriously, "I don't know who they are but they were wearing all black, and in their face are masks of porcelain which seems to be a raven." He replied looking at them and noticing Sakura's narrowing eyes.

"Why are they attacking? Are they in league of the one who shall not be name?" Diaz asked

Draco shrugged his shoulder, "I'm not sure." He replied and noticed that they were only ones in the room, "Where's the owner and the other people who were in here?"

Sakura shrugged, "I guess they're in a different room, this is the first room that Diaz has chosen for us."

Diaz sighed, "I panic when I heard that there was an atta-"

He was stopped when a glass shattered which seems to be coming outside.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and pulled the two guys in her back.

"As much as I like you Sakura- but I reckon I should be the one protecting you. I look like a sissy if a girl will be the one protecting me-" Diaz said and was about to change places with her but he was stop by Sakura's hand.

"Shhh!" she hissed at him and looked at Draco who seemed to be a bit calmed.

"You know those people outside right?" Draco asked which made Diaz looked at both of them

Sakura sighed, "I'm not sure yet." She replied she putted a finger in her lips signing them to keep quiet.

Sakura then began hearing footsteps coming in them, she then pulled out her gloves and worn in and her kunai in front of her surprising Diaz but not Draco.

"Whatever you guys do stay still, alright?" she said to both of them.

"Sakura what are you-" Diaz asked but the door to their room blasted making the two shield their eyes on the debris while Sakura tighten her hold on her kunai looking at the door entrance with narrowed eyes.

….

The people that Draco saw now surrounds them their weapons katanas and kunais pointed at them, as one of them said, "Ima sugu fuku!" he said in a cold emotionless voice as he added, "arui wa ware ware wa kimitachi korosu" _(__**Translation:**__ Surrender now! Or else we will kill you all)_

Sakura looked around the ninjas that surrounds them as they move slowly to them making Sakura's other hand secure the two in her back while looking at the ninja's she then notice one of them was about to attack making her threw her kunai into the ninja straight in his head and with a 'puff' it disappeared.

"What the hell?" Draco and Diaz shouted looking at where the man was supposed to be.

"Kage-bunshin-" Sakura murmured as she noticed that all of the ninjas were now about to attack them because of Sakura's action she sighed and looked seriously at them, "Ugokuna!" she shouted which surprised the ninjas and also Diaz while Draco just watch. _(__**Translation**__: Don't move!)_

"Sakura you could speak ancient." Diaz murmured in shock.

Sakura sighed still looking at the ninjas, "We will talk about this later Diaz, for now I need to protect you guys." She reassured the two.

"Shinobi?" one of them said looking at the others who shrugged.

"Dare da kimi wa? Nande ano tachi mamorunda, kunoichi?" one of the ninja said _(__**Translation:**__ Who are you? Why are you protecting them, ninja? – don't know about the kunoichi but it's a female ninja.)_

Sakura chuckled, "Hmmm… Nande ano tachi mamorunda? Date ano tachi wa atashi no nakama da." She said which made the ninjas laughed looking at Draco and Diaz. _(__**Translation:**__ Why am I protecting them? Because they are my friends.) _then added, "Dakara atashi wa ano tachi mamorunda- Inochini kaete mo ano tachi mamoru yo!" she said her voice serious and cold making the ninjas stop laughing and look at her. _(__**Translation: **__That's why I am protecting them- Even if it cost my life I will protect them!)_

The ninjas narrowed their eyes which made Sakura tighten her hold in her kunai, "Diaz, Draco—If things get ugly, you guys will run—understood.." she said to them.

"Sakura we can't just leave you here, even if you are an ancient warrior." Draco replied

"WHAT!" Diaz shouted shocked on what he heard.

"We don't have time for this, just do what I say for now—I won't die in here their just kage bunshins." She said to them while she is still looking at the ninjas she then threw the kunai at the ninjas making them tilt their heads and look at Sakura.

Sakura smirks and starts exercising her fist showing it's enough to defeat them all.

"Kuchiki Onna! Shineee!" one of the ninjas said motioning every bunshin to attack all at the same time. _(__**Translation:**__ Cheeky woman! Die!)_

Sakura laughed as her fist started to glow light green making Diaz and Draco looked in awe, "Sayonara- minna.." she said punching the ground as the ground started to shake the debris of the floor hitting all the ninjas making them 'PooF!' into smoke leaving Sakura, Diaz and Draco in the wrecked room.

….

Diaz and Draco mouths were wide open in shocked as they looked at where Sakura punched the floor and into the tear up ground it made with the debris that kill the ninjas, they recovered to their trance when they heard Sakura cleaned her hands as they look at her.

"Well that's that." She said looking at their shock faces making her giggled at the two, "Look at your faces!" she shouted making Diaz and Draco frowned.

"You killed them with just your fist!" Draco retorted making Sakura shocked

"In which splits the ground!" Diaz added making Sakura laughed

"That's my specialty." She said looking around, "But those are not real people, so I didn't killed anyone." She added making her narrowed her eyes.

"Sasuke is here isn't it?" Draco asked making Diaz looked at the two feeling left out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! SAKURA! HOW COME DRACO KNOW SOMETHING THAN ME!" he said in anger making Sakura smirked.

"Draco just found out a few days Diaz, and no—Draco, Sasuke isn't here. I reckon he just want to have a killing spree and maybe get lucky on killing Harry." She replied looking at the two. "Do you reckon Harry went out today?"

Draco and Diaz shrugged making Sakura sighed, "Guess I'll just find out." She said making hand stances which amaze the two on how fast she did it, "Kage bunshin no jutsu." She said as a smoke appeared when it cleared another Sakura appeared who looked at her then to the two.

The bunshin frowned, "I take it they find out who you are." She said making Sakura nodded

"That's not the problem now, I need to look if Harry is okay—You know what to do." She replied looking at her bunshin who nodded as she approaches the two and kisses their cheeks, "I'll see you guys in Hogwarts later." She said making another hands stances which change her appearance and in a gust of wind she disappeared leaving the two shock behind with the bunshin.

The bunshin laughed at the agape expressions of the two making them look back at the person who look exactly like Sakura.

"What are you?" Draco asked which Diaz nodded agreeing on Draco's questioned on who she is.

The bunshin tilted her head, "I'm a kage-bunshin."

"Yeah we know that, what do you do?" Diaz added

The bunshin who look like Sakura crosses her arms, "Well I could help in fights but usually Sakura just use me for appearance when she needed to protect Potter and not disappearing in the public." She replied making the two nodded in understanding.

The bunshin then smiled, "Now let's get to action, shall we-" she said as the three of them heard footsteps coming into them as the owner and the others appeared.

"We heard some fighting, I'm glad you all are alright." The owner said

Sakura appearance then change looking frighten, "It was scary—they surround us those black suit people—with this pointy weapon of them-" she said and was about to cry making the two looked shocked but they nodded.

"But someone killed them and helped us." Diaz and Draco said

The owner who was now soothing the bunshin quirk a brow, "Someone help you, who is it?"

Sakura pretended to calmed a bit, "It was a girl"

"Did you see what she look like?" the owner ask the three.

"She seemed to be in the age of 16, she's tall and with tan skin and long dark brown hair." Sakura answered.

"I see."

"And-" Sakura added

"And?" The owner asked

"She speaks the ancient language." She added earning a gasp from the owner and the other who were listening.

"But she should be dead if she could be speaking like that." One of the customers said.

Diaz shook his head, "But the one who attack us also speaks the ancient language." He retorted earning a gasp again to everyone.

Draco then added, "The girl was talking to the people who attack us, and they seemed to disagree on what the girl said and attack us and her but she was able to kill them and dispose their body." He replied, "I wonder where she taken the bodies." He added which still could be heard.

"Whoever she is I'm glad she help you all. Now we just need to wait for the Aurors and your headmaster to get all of you students away from this place so they could investigate." The owner said still looking at the split ground and wondered what kind of fight happen.

…..

_**Harry's side…**_

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted and grimace on the pain of her wound as she holds her waist trying to ease the pain but the wound was deep.

Ron was unconscious on the ground beside Hermione having deep wounds everywhere, they can't believe that the one thing that those black suit was after was Harry, when they heard his name they began attacking them in the ancient language asking for Harry, which made Harry showed himself so that they could run sacrificing his life for them.

"DUCK!" someone shouted as Harry push the bunshin holding him and duck just in time as a strong gust of wind hit the kage bunshins making them scream and "PooF" into smoke.

Harry cough and looked at the girl who appeared on them, a girl who seemed only a bit older than them smiled to them, "Are you okay? Any deep wounds?" she asked Harry who shook his head.

"Only scratches." He replied

"Then I'll help your friends first before you okay." She said as Harry nodded as they headed to Hermiione and Ron.

Hermione looked at the girl who approaches them as she looked at her wound, "That's a deep wound, I'm surprise that your still awake." She said as her hand began glowing which shock the two and become nervous which Sakura notice.

"Relax- I'm not going to hurt you." She reassured her as Hermione notice that her wound started to close up which amaze her and Harry.

"WOAH! No magic could heal that wound that fast." Harry said looking at Hermione's wound which was now gone and not a scar in sight.

"Now let's heal your other friend alright." She said as the two nodded as they looked at Ron, Sakura began healing Ron and when she's finished she smiled to Harry and Hermione.

"Now you and this guy need rest from the wounds that you got, and need some blood replenishing potions for you lost to much blood." She informed Hermione who nodded in understanding

She then approaches Harry and healed his wound, "Guess all of you are okay now-" she said looking at them with no wound in sight.

…

"POTTER!" someone shouted behind them making them look at who is shouting seeing Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Snape.

"YOU AGAIN!" Snape shouted when they were all close seeing the ancient warrior with Harry and the others.

Sakura laughed as she notice Pomfrey smiling at her, "Jya ne!" she said and with a gust of wind she disappeared again leaving them behind.

"Did she rescue you all?" Hagrid asked

Hermione nodded, "Yes, and she healed us and said that Ron and I needed a blood replenishing potion from the deep wounds we got." She replied making Snape and Hagrid surprised

"You talk to the warrior?" Hagrid asked

Harry titled his head, "Yeah, she said we could trust her and will heal our wounds, look at Hermione- Madam Pomfrey… She doesn't have a wound now but you could notice she have a deep one before because of the clothing that reeks of blood." He said with a smiled.

"The ancient warrior could speak our language….." Hagrid said in disbelief making Harry and Hermione frowned.

"Of course she could, that's why she informed us to rest in a few days and Hermione and Ron to drink a blood replenishing potion." Harry added.

"I know that warrior could talk in our language Rubeus, she whispered to me to be careful next time, if you remember." Snape informed Hagrid making him widened eye.

"Why didn't you informed Albus in this!"

Snape shrugged, "What matters is that she is not an enemy."

"Now we are going to head back to headmaster and talk about this." Snape said looking at the two as Hagrid carry the unconscious Ron while Madam Pomfrey check Harry and Hermione before going giving Hermione a blood replenishing potion after checking everything.

_(She really has great healing skills, not even a scratch to which seemed to be a deep wound judging by the blood lost. I am really glad she's on our side.)_ Pomfrey thought as they started to head back to Hogwarts.

…

_**TBC…**_

_**Hope you guys like it..**_

_**Too many editing has been made…**_

_**Making the story much longer..**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**_

_**This is the new edited version of the previous chapters.**_

_**To those who are a bit confused, I explained in the first chapter of this story that Sakura is still 12 and has been taught early by Tsunade. Sooo let's just assume that everyone graduated earlier than 12 years old and have their skills like in shippuuden at that age.**_

_**Also some commented that the ancient language was Japanese.. Yes, I putted Japanese as the shinobis or ninjas language in the world of Sakura because I don't want to create a language and confuse everyone. So let's just assumed again that Dumbledore and everyone in the story hears their language and don't know about where it came from or what country is the language is from.**_

_**Ohhh! And thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts... **_**:D**

_**Sorry if there are any grammar errors or spellings that I miss in the chapters, don't have a beta yet, but I think everything is okay and edited well again. hahaha.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

_**(-italics-) thoughts**_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

…

"POTTER!" someone shouted behind them making them look at who is shouting seeing Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Snape.

"YOU AGAIN!" Snape shouted when they were all close seeing the ancient warrior with Harry and the others.

Sakura laughed as she notice Pomfrey smiling at her, "Jya ne!" she said and with a gust of wind she disappeared again leaving them behind.

"Did she rescue you all?" Hagrid asked

Hermione nodded, "Yes, and she healed us and said that Ron and I needed a blood replenishing potion from the deep wounds we got." She replied making Snape and Hagrid surprised

"You talk to the warrior?" Hagrid asked

Harry titled his head, "Yeah, she said we could trust her and will heal our wounds, look at Hermione- Madam Pomfrey… She doesn't have a wound now but you could notice she have a deep one before because of the clothing that reeks of blood." He said with a smiled.

"The ancient warrior could speak our language….." Hagrid said in disbelief making Harry and Hermione frowned.

"Of course she could, that's why she informed us to rest in a few days and Hermione and Ron to drink a blood replenishing potion." Harry added.

"I know that warrior could talk in our language Rubeus, she whispered to me to be careful next time, if you remember." Snape informed Hagrid making him widened eye.

"Why didn't you inform Albus in this!"

Snape shrugged, "What matters is that she is not an enemy."

"Now we are going to head back to headmaster and talk about this." Snape said looking at the two as Hagrid carry the unconscious Ron while Madam Pomfrey check Harry and Hermione before going giving Hermione a blood replenishing potion after checking everything.

_(She really has great healing skills, not even a scratch to which seemed to be a deep wound judging by the blood lost. I am really glad she's on our side.)_ Pomfrey thought as they started to head back to Hogwarts.

…

_**On to the story…**_

_**Sakura's room… (Slytherin Lair)**_

"So you're saying to me—Sakura is from the past were ancient warriors lived?" Diaz asked which made the bunshin Sakura nodded and also Draco, they have putted a silencing charmed in the room so no one could heard them.

"And she is given a mission to protect Potter?" he asked again earning a nod from the bunshin.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS POTTER!" Diaz shouted his voice full of jealousy.

"Which I also said to her." Draco said with a shrugged.

Diaz sighed, "And now you're saying that Sakura won't let me become her boyfriend because she's from the past?" he asked. _(Maybe I could ask her to stay in our world.) _he thought

Draco added, "And you can't be her boyfriend if I'm here Clawford, I'll definitely won't allowed it." He said with a smirk.

The kage bunshin sighed, "You guys already know why she can't, she is from the past which means she's going to head back into her own world when the time comes." She replied.

"Can't she just stay here?" Diaz asked

Draco shook his head, "I already ask her that and she said she can't because she has families in the past that she can't leave, Clawford."

Diaz sighed, "Why- of all the girls I like—she's from the past." He murmured

Then a gust of wind entered the room making the two guys protect their eyes and when it stops they looked at Sakura who was surprised to see them in her room.

"What are you guys doing in my room?"

Draco snorted, "Isn't it obvious, we were discussing something with your bunshin and worried about you." He said making Sakura smiled

"Thanks for worrying and I'm okay, just saved Harry's life from the ninjas who were about to choke and kill him with a kunai." She replied

Diaz shook his head in disbelief, "So—an ancient warrior…" he began making Sakura sighed as the bunshin chuckled.

"I guess I'll be going now." She said and with a 'PooF' she disappeared.

"About that Diaz—I can't go out-"

"Please don't continue that sentence, I already know you can't go out with any of us—but at least as long as you're staying here can you go out with us even as close friends." Diaz asked eyes turning into puppy dog eyes which made Sakura sighed.

"Alright.." she said making Draco laughed.

"Never knew that is your weakness Sakura." He said earning a glare which he ignored.

Diaz laughed and putted his arms in Sakura's shoulder, "Never knew I like an ancient warrior, a strong one at that." He said but was surprise when Sakura was pulled away from him, his eyes meeting Draco's who was glaring at him and hugging Sakura from behind who was surprised.

"Sakura isn't yours Clawford." He said now holding the other side of Sakura's waist as she rolled her eyes on the two's behavior.

"She isn't yours either Malfoy."Diaz said holding the other side of her waist and glaring back at Draco.

"What a Malfoy want a Malfoy gets Clawford." He said putting his hand in Sakura's chin and tilting her to his side and surprise Sakura and Diaz as he kiss her which made Diaz jealous and pulled Sakura away from Draco and looked at Sakura's now flushed face and kiss her too which Draco pulled them away from each other.

Sakura was now swaying and can't believe what is happening on her life, two guys are fighting to be with her and now kiss her the same time making her flush her cheeks red as a tomato remembering it until the door opened making them all surprised as Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle entered.

….

Pansy didn't noticed Sakura's flushed face and smiled at her, "I was looking all over for you Saks, I didn't know you were just in here in your room with Dray and Diaz." She said now dragging Sakura out of her room. "Dumbledor announce that everyone should be in there for dinner for he will be discussing the attacks." She added as Sakura nodded leaving the guys behind.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Diaz and Draco who was holding each other's collar. Crabbe nudge Goyle, "I reckon they were fighting about Diaz having a date with Sakura." He said to Goyle as they have surrender on courting and getting know Sakura for they will have to take Diaz and Draco as rival.

Goyle snorted, "It's pretty clear that it was the one they are fighting at."

Diaz and Draco quirk their brows, "If you guys have something to say-" Diaz said

"Say it to us now and don't whisper it to each other." Draco added.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed, "We have nothing to say—and we need to head to the Great Hall early because Professor Dumbledore as Pansy said need to talk about the attack that happen in Hogsmeade today." Crabbe added as they then headed to the great hall.

….

_**Great Hall… (Early Dinner..)**_

_**Slytherin Table…**_

Sakura look at the Gryffindor table and sighs a relief when she noticed that the golden trio look alright now, she felt a tug on her robes and look at Draco who motion to sit now when they notice Albus seemed to announce something.

Sakura then seated in the middle of Diaz and Draco and Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle in the opposite side.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore is going to announce what those people in black after in Hogsmeade." Crabbe said

"Yeah—and did you notice that they have pointy weapons and speaks the ancient language." Goyle added making Sakura stiff a bit which Diaz and Draco noticed.

"And here they said no one learned how to speak the ancient language, for it's really hard." Pansy added, "They said to us _**'ima sugu fuku'**_ whatever that means and pointed their weapons. It was sooo scarryyy Dray I thought I was going to die." She said as she continued to talk about how they escape those people and got only a few scratches from the attacks.

"Whatever that means it's a good thing we were able to escape." Goyle said with a sigh of relief.

"What about you two? And also you Draco." Crabbe asked

Draco shrugged, "I run into the nearest shop that I could see which is the Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and then entered the nearest room I pick to hide from those people." He said as Diaz rolled his eyes.

"In which is a great coincidence because the room that he pick is where Sakura and I are hiding." Diaz added looking at Draco who was smirking at him for not getting alone with Sakura in the room.

"Then what happen?" Pansy asked curious on what happen next.

"Someone help us and killed those people." Sakura replied immediately so that Draco and Diaz can't add any wrong information.

"Really? That means he's strong.." Crabbe said

Draco smirked, "It's a girl."

"WHAT!" Goyle said looking at Sakura and Diaz who nodded.

"The girl could speak the ancient language too and seemed to be talking to the people in black, when they seemed to disagree on each other request they were going to attack us which the girl protected us and killed them and headed to the other places where the people in black attack." Sakura explained looking at the awe faces of the three.

Pansy was about to asked again about the girl but she stops when Professor Dumbledore stood up and started to announce something…

…..

"I would like to inform everyone that the attack on Hogsmeade is being investigate by the ministry. " he said looking around and meeting Sakura's eyes who seemed to be asking for her permission to informed the students about something, as Sakura just nodded.

"I would also like to inform you all that no one died in the attack, a few students have scratches and injuries but is healed by our healer, also we have gotten some information from Potter." He said which made everyone looked at the Gryffindor table to the trio who was now nervous and stiff because of the stares they are getting. "That someone had rescued them from the people in black."

Whispers erupted on who could have help defeat those people in black, Pansy looked at Sakura and the others, "Do you reckon the ancient warrior who rescued you also recued Potter from the attack?"

Sakura shrugged, "Maybe.." she replied as they looked at Dumbledore who continued talking about the attack.

"Potter had said that the girl who rescued them could speak the ancient language just like the people in black in Hogsmeade. We are unsure yet if they are descendants of the ancient warrior race but one thing that we should know is that they are dangerous for they seemed to have a purpose on attacking Hogsmeade." He said with a sighed, "But the girl who have rescued Potter seemed to be not one of the people in black, for she attacked them when they were about to kill Potter. Whoever this girl is, she is not an enemy and should not be attack if ever we will meet her again. It is said that the girl seemed to be at the age of 16, tan skin, blue green eyes and long dark brown hair if ever anyone of you meet the girl in other circumstances kindly informed her that we would like to talk about the attacked in Hogsmeade. This is also the girl who according to the professors who have rescued them on the Ogres attack before which we should be thankful that she is on our side." He added making more whispers about this girl because they never knew that the professors were rescued in the Ogres attack before. "Now that I have informed you all you may all begin to eat and head early for your house after." Dumbledore added as everyone then started to eat.

_**Slytherin Table…**_

Diaz was surprise when he heard that the girl also rescued the professors in the Ogres attack before, he then look at Sakura, "I never thought this girl also rescued the professors on the Ogres attack." He said to them but still his eyes trained to Sakura.

"Yeah- I never thought the professors will be having a hard time on dealing the Ogres." Pansy added

"Maybe the Ogres have someone who is ordering them like the ancient warrior who attack Hogsmeade." Crabbe added.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I reckon the girl only appears when it is connected through something about the ancient warriors. Or maybe the girl have been receiving information on the incoming attack and rescued the professors." She replied looking at Diaz then to the others.

Draco chuckled, "Whoever this girl is, I like to meet her again." He said smiling it Sakura who smiled back as he then look to the others while Diaz frowned.

Diaz smiled to Draco, "Glad to know you like the ancient, but this girl is the only one I like." He said putting an arm in Sakura's shoulder and smiling evilly at Draco who was glaring at him.

Pansy squealed, "Awww you two are so cute…"

Diaz smirked, "Why, thank you Pansy… I know that we are good for each other. Right, Draco?" _(Haha.. Look at Draco's face… I'll never give up on Saks..)_ he thought

Draco smiled, "Yes, you indeed look good for each other, but it seems Sakura will be better with someone with a status just like me." He said chuckling when Diaz now glared at him. _(HA! Take that! Clawford!)_ he thought

Pansy's mouth was now in agape and shock on Draco's confession that he also like Sakura just like Diaz while Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads.

Sakura sighed, "All right you two.. Stop it! Let's just eat okay!" she hissed as she pinch the ears of the two..

"OOOwwwww!"

"OUCCCHHH!" they both said

"All right, all right, we'll stop!" Draco said as Diaz nodded which made Sakura let go and smiled.

"Good! Now let's eat!" she said smiling at Pansy who mouthed 'We need to talk about this later' which made Sakura nodded as they started eating.

…

_**Gryffindor Table…**_

"Bloody Hell! That girl who helped us must be really strong, if she also help the professor from the Ogres attack before." Ron said in shocked on what Professor Dumbledore announced.

"She did look strong Ron when she rescued us." Harry replied

"And she healed me and you easily despite our deep wounds we don't have a scar in sight, which amaze Madam Pomfrey should I say." Hermione added.

Neville then butted in, "So did this girl look scary? After all strong people usually look hideous."

Ron laughed, "I also want to know that, I was unconscious that time."

Hermione laughed, "No she isn't hideous, she is just like professor Dumbledore has describe, a girl in the age of 16, tan skin, brown hair and blue green eyes."

"Hi-" Fred then butted in

"Guys" George added.

"What are you-"

"Guys talking about?" they asked

"We're asking Hermione and Harry what the girl looks like." Neville replied from them as the two guys replied.

"Really?" they said in unison, "So what does she look like?"

Harry laughed, "Why is everyone interested about the girl now." He said as he shook his head.

"Well—one thing is she is strong and-"

"Could speak the ancient language." The two answered for them.

"She also help us despite the one she attack seemed to be her friend." Ron added as Neville nodded.

"And she also helped the professors in the Ogres attack which she couldn't have." Neville added again.

"True, she is an interesting girl." Hermione said

The twins grinned, "So what does she-"

"Look like?"

Hermione sighed, "Do I need to repeat this again, she's in the age of 16, tan skin, brown hair and blue green eyes."

The twins then went beside Hermione, Fred's arm and George on Hermione's shoulder, "So is she-"

"Sexyyyyy?" they asked purring a bit.

Hermione blush and elbowed the two, "Shut it you two—if you want to know—yes she does have a nice body that a girl could envy."

"Ohhhh!-"

"Nice…"

Hermione shook her head, "Now let's just eat dinner alright.." everyone chuckled as they then started to eat dinner.

…

_**Slytherin Lair..**_

When they all arrived at the common room Pansy holds Sakura's hand and look at the guys, "We will be having some girl time- so **DO NOT DISTURB US**!" she emphasize the last words as she drags Sakura in her room.

Diaz and Draco look at each other, "Wonder what they are going to talk about?" Diaz said to them

Crabbe sighed, "It about you for sure Draco." He said making Draco quirk a brow.

"About me?" he asked

Goyle nodded, "Well obviously, Pansy found out that the girl you and Diaz like is Sakura."

Diaz sighed, "So you're saying that Sakura's in trouble?"

Crabbe shrugged, "I'm not sure—but they will definitely talk about you, Draco."

Draco sighed, "I hope that they will not fight in there." He said as they become worried about what is happening inside Sakura's room…

_**Slytherin Lair.. (Sakura's room…)**_

Sakura sighed as she seated in one of the chairs in her room while Pansy seated on the end of Sakura's bed.

"So Draco-" Pansy started but was stop by Sakura.

"I know you like Draco, but I assure you nothing's going on between us." Sakura said immediately making Pansy frowned.

"Saks—it's okay… If Draco does like you I will have no regrets on giving him to you." She replied.

Sakura widen eyed and chuckled, "Pansyyy—Draco and I couldn't be together."

This made Pansy looked shocked and smiled evilly, "That means! You chose Diaz over Draco?" she said with a squeal.

Sakura smiled, "No.—Diaz and I can't be together too."

"WHAT! WHY!" Pansy shouted making Sakura surprised.

She smiled at Pansy, "Pansy- I just can't have a relationship… because of—what to say- my circumstances." She reasoned out making Pansy frowned.

"So you're saying even if you like one of them, you can't?" she asked as she nodded as a reply, "WHY! Is this circumstances because you don't have magic is that it?"

Sakura laughed, "Pansy- it's a deeper circumstances that for now I can't tell you."

Pansy pouted, "So this circumstances can never be change?" she asked again as she nodded.

"Eventually I'll tell you what it is, for now—well Draco, Diaz and I are happy as being friends, and maybe they'll give up on me." Sakura said with a laughed

"I'm pretty sure that they won't give up no matter what your circumstance is."

"We'll never find out Pansy—unless it happens..." Sakura said

Pansy sighed, "So anyway—who do you like best?"

Sakura quirk a brow, "You do like to gossip haven't you." She smirked to Pansy who pouted.

"I'm just interested if your style in guys is like Dray or maybe Diaz."

Sakura laughed, "Well—I like them both for now-"

Pansy smiled evilly, "You sly girl.." she said as they both giggled as they now talk about guys that they think are hot on the school grounds, having a fun girly time.

_(I'm glad Pansy is okay with Draco… *sigh* But no matter what I can't be with anyone of the two. I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm from the past for God sake.) _Sakura thought

…..

_**Three hours later…**_

_**Slytherin common room…**_

Sakura headed into the Slytherin room and was surprised to see Draco and Diaz talking and still wide awake, she quirk a brow as the two look at her.

"Do tell me why you two are still awake?" Sakura asked putting a hand in her hips.

Diaz rolled his eyes, "Well Draco and I were talking before and thought that you might be going out in this hour again to see if the school grounds is safe from the people who attack before."

"So we have decided to wait for you and come with you on the rounds in school." Draco added as Diaz nodded making Sakura chuckled.

"I don't need to have rounds because I already done it with my kage bunshins, I'm just heading to the headmaster today, because as you heard in the great hall, that message is definitely for me." She replied.

Draco crosses his arms, "Kindly informed her that we would like to talk about the attacks in Hogsmeade that's what Professor Dumbledore said, he just re-word it so it won't look suspicious that you need to come to his office to talk about the attack."

Diaz chuckled, "He is after all the headmaster, and he should be able to fool us for our safety. I'm surprised that only the headmaster knows about you Sakura."

Sakura shrugged, "I need to tell him after all that I'm here for Potter's protection. Now—shall we—I don't want Headmaster to wait that long." She replied to them as the two nodded and followed Sakura as they headed to the Headmaster's room.

….

_**TBC…**_

_**Hope you guys like it..**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**_

_**This is the new edited version of the previous chapter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

_**(-italics-) thoughts**_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**Three hours later…**_

_**Slytherin common room…**_

Sakura headed into the Slytherin room and was surprised to see Draco and Diaz talking and still wide awake, she quirk a brow as the two look at her.

"Do tell me why you two are still awake?" Sakura asked putting a hand in her hips.

Diaz rolled his eyes, "Well Draco and I were talking before and thought that you might be going out in this hour again to see if the school grounds is safe from the people who attack before."

"So we have decided to wait for you and come with you on the rounds in school." Draco added as Diaz nodded making Sakura chuckled.

"I don't need to have rounds because I already done it with my kage bunshins, I'm just heading to the headmaster today, because as you heard in the great hall, that message is definitely for me." She replied.

Draco crosses his arms, "Kindly informed her that we would like to talk about the attack in Hogsmeade that's what Professor Dumbledore said, he just re-word it so it won't look suspicious that you need to come to his office to talk about the attack."

Diaz chuckled, "He is after all the headmaster, he should be able to fool us for our safety. I'm surprised that only the headmaster knows about you Sakura."

Sakura shrugged, "I need to tell him after all that I'm here for Potter's protection. Now—shall we—I don't want Headmaster to wait that long." She replied to them as the two nodded and followed Sakura as they headed to the Headmaster's room.

….

_**On to the story…**_

_**Near the entrance to Albus Dumbledore's room…**_

Draco and Diaz stared at the Gargoyle in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's room..

Draco cocks a brow, "Now—how would we be able to go to Professor Dumbledore's room."

Diaz sighed, "Draco is right- we don't even know the password."

Sakura chuckled, "I'll go in Dumbledore's room and inform him that I have some company." she replied to them as the two look at each other.

"How would you tell him, you can't go up there.. There's no stairs.." Draco said.

Sakura grin widely, "I have my ways." She said as she entered in the entrance and look up as the two followed and look at her, they then noticed that her feet started to glow as she started to walk up.

Draco and Diaz mouths were in agape as they watch Sakura walk up to head to Dumbledore's room, "Just wait there in a few minutes." Sakura shouted as she disappeared.

Draco and Diaz look at each other, "Well I guess that is one of Sakura's others skills." Diaz said with a shrugged.

"Wonder what other tricks she has." Draco said to him as they wait for the entrance to opened.

…..

_**Few minutes later…**_

The gargoyle move and the stairs appeared as Draco and Diaz then walk to the stairs and entered to Dumbledore's room..

When they were in the room they saw Dumbledore in his usual desk while Sakura was standing and petting Fawkes and look at them and smiled.

"Take a sit, Lemon Drops anyone?" Dumbledore said to the two who shook their heads.

Dumbledore's eyes then twinkled making the two flinched while Sakura chuckled and listened to them, "Ms. Haruno have informed me that you guys have find out about her identity, you Mr. Malfoy find out about it a few days from now while you Mr. Clawford just found out about it during the attack in Hogsmeade."

Draco and Diaz nodded, "Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore arrange his glasses, "Ms. Haruno asked me not to erase your memory for you promise her that you won't tell her secret to others." He said to them as they nodded, "Which I will comply and will not erase your memory, if I may ask- what did you find out about Ms. Haruno?"

Draco and Diaz looked at each other, "Well one thing is she is from the past and is an ancient warrior." Draco said

"And she is here in a mission to protect Potter." Diaz added as Dumbledore nodded on their answer.

"Then I would assume you know that someone who is an ancient warrior too is looking for Potter and kill him, while Ms. Haruno is here to guard and secure Potter's safety." He said to them as Draco nodded.

"I heard from Sakura before that he's name is Sasuke and his mission is to kill Potter as you said." Draco said as Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, it would seemed You-know-who has been able to recruit someone from the past to just like Tom recruited Sakura on protecting Potter. Now if you know about these issues, would it be okay that we talk about the attacks in Hogsmeade?" Dumbledore asked the two.

Diaz nodded, "Yes, I also would like to know who those people in black are." He said looking at Sakura who looked at Dumbledore who motioned her to start.

…

Sakura then look at the two with a serious face just like the attack in Hogsmeade.

"As you would know those people in black are not real." She said to them which earned an interest not only the two but also Dumbledore who's eyes twinkled.

Sakura chuckled, "Well I guess you want to find out why they are not real, It would be best if I just demonstrate to you three." She said making hand stances and said _'Kage bunshin no jutsu'_ as three clone of hers appeared.

"What are we doing here again?" one of the bunshin said looking at the four

"It seems she's explaining something to the headmaster." One said noticing the headmaster looking at them in interest.

Sakura smiled, "Now as you could see I made a clone of myself, this is a skill called _kage bunshin no jutsu_ which as you could see produces a clone or clones."

"But the one we saw have different appearances, they can't be clones." Diaz said which Draco nodded.

Sakura then looked at her clones who understand her and made hand stances saying '_Henge no jutsu' _as they turned into different looks which made the two guys look shocked.

"That skill is the one you use before to hide yourself isn't it Ms. Haruno?" Dumbledore asked remembering Sakura did it before in the Ogre attack.

Sakura nodded, "Yes it is the one I used before, this skill is called _Henge no jutsu _it's like putting illusion on your clone or yourself to look like an ally or to hide your appearance from the enemy, but usually strong enemies knows if the person is in henge."

Draco then intervened, "How could you be sure that those people in black are not real just like your clone?"

Sakura smiled, "That is a good question, and it's like this." She attack the clones who all 'PooF' into smoke after.

Diaz tilted his head, "They turned into smoke? Is that it?"

"Yes, you will find out if the person is a clone when they turned into smoke instead of being injured or wounded."

Dumbledore then started stroking his bared, "So all those people in black are all clones?"

"Yes, but even if they are clones they are still shinobi like me, they will kill anyone who disobey." She said seriously while the two cringe on hearing Sakura kill.

"Why do you think this shinobi clones as you said attacked Hogsmeade?" Dumbledore asked in concern about the place.

Sakura shrugged, "I from the start think that there is something wrong when Sasuke wasn't attacking these past few days, but I didn't know that he was planning on including civilians. After all I know he's only mission is to kill you and Potter." She said seriously to Dumbledore while the two look nervous about all the things they are talking about.

"True you did say that the letter that was sent to everyone was about me and Potter and killing us." He replied making the two guys gasped.

"So that letter was really about killing Dumbledore and Potter?" Diaz asked while Draco looked at Sakura for confirmation.

She sighed and nodded, "Yes."

"But the question is- why did these clones attacked Hogsmeade?" Dumbledore said

Sakura shrugged, "One thing that comes to my mind is he plans to kidnap some students or civilians which he failed because I killed his clones with the clones I created."

Draco asked, "Kidnap?"

"Yes—judging from the clones they said to us to surrender now, or else we will kill you. Soo—if the civilians or students tried to defend themselves from those clones they will definitely be dead if I'm not there."

"In which I am grateful that you were in there in time, but what about Mr. Potter? He was definitely injured which I should thank you for you have fully healed the three." Dumbledore said

Sakura pinches the bridge of her nose, "This is one of my problems- it seems when I arrived there- one of the clones have found out what Potter looks like, which will make me do more rounds to secure his safety."

Diaz tilted his head in wonder, "But you killed the clones, why would you do more rounds on securing Potter's safety."

"Yeah why would you need to do more rounds?" Draco asked looking at Sakura

"Yes, I did kill all the clones." She replied to them.

"Then we won't have a problem about that after all they are dead." Draco said reassuring Sakura.

"Indeed Mr. Malfoy is right. They are already dead so you do not need to worry even if those clones as you said seen Mr. Potter's face." Dumbledore added

Sakura shook her head, "This skill is special—when it is killed yes, it turns to smoke but—it's memories will be transfer to the owner who made it." She said with a sigh

Diaz widened eyed, "Which means—that the guy Sasuke-"

"Yes— he now knows what Potter looks like." Sakura finished his sentence as she sighed deeply now worried about what would happen.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Please do not worry too much Ms. Haruno, I will do all I can to also protect Potter. Now the question is do you think that this Sasuke will attack again?"

She shrugged, "I am not sure Professor, but one thing I know he will be planning on attacking again, I don't know when but we should be ready." She said looking seriously at Dumbledore who nodded.

"I see… Yes, we will be ready… Now you three could go now. It is already late... I will see you again Ms. Haruno." Dumbledore said dismissing them as they nodded and headed out Dumbledore's room and headed to their house in silence and headed straight to sleep.

…

_**Time Skip ... Five days after… **_

_**Great Hall... Dinner time...**_

Sakura was still thinking why they aren't still any attacks going on anywhere, which made her worry and is now playing with her food and sighing heavily.

Diaz and Draco notice as Diaz nudge her making her look at him, "Stop playing with your food Sakura." He said smiling to her and thinking that Sakura would get the message on stop-worrying.

Sakura pouted and started eating her food in silence but was broken by Pansy's excited voice, "Saksss! We are sooo—going to Hogsmeade tomorrow!" she said her eyes seem to be twinkling as Sakura tilts her head.

"What's in Hogsmeade?" she asked

"Yeah, Pansy? Why so excited?" Draco asked looking at Pansy's wide smile.

"It's for girls only, Dray!" she replied making Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure there is just a new open shop in Hogsmeade, that's why your eyes are twinkling like that. Saks whatever you do, don't come! She'll be dragging you and making you wear or do other girly things the whole day!" Crabbe warned Sakura who giggle while the others laughed as Pansy glared daggers to him.

Goyle stop laughing and looked at Pansy, "If we may ask, what new shop is it?"

"I am interested too." Diaz added as the other guys nodded also Sakura who look at Pansy who was now smiling at them more like smirking making her nervous.

"Well I'll give you a clue— you could wear what they sell." Pansy said with a wide grin.

Draco rolled his eyes and snorted, "Right—that certainly help."

"Yeah— there are many thing you could wear you know..." Crabbe added as Pansy shook her head.

"They sell cute—lacy—silky—soft- things." She added making Sakura eyes widen when Pansy wink at her.

"NO!" Sakura retorted making Pansy move to her and seated beside her while Draco move a bit for her as she holds Sakura's hand.

"Awww—Saks- It's going to be fun!" Pansy replied pleading to Sakura while the guys watch them...

"If I'm right on what kind of shop that is, no!" she replied glaring at Pansy who was still grinning as she move closer and whisper and leaned to Sakura's ear.

"Saks- pleaseee... You could look at those cute lingerie and brazziere and maybe impress Diaz and Draco with those lacy, seductive things." She purred the words making Sakura blushed and the guys questioned and now curious on what kind of shop that is.

Sakura look at Pansy and glared as she whispered back, "Pansy! You do know we are still to young to think of those things!" she hissed lowly.

Pansy chuckled, "Yes we are still you, but—we could still impress them—like making them look but not touching." She replied in a whisper again.

Sakura shook her head, "You know making them look, will result to more than looking sometimes."

Pansy laughed, "Just think about it! I will pick the _'cuties'_ one for you." She said a bit louder so that Draco and the others could also hear it.

Sakura sighed, _(By cuties—I'm sure your saying the most seductive lingerie.) _she thought as she now noticed the stares of the guys. "What?"

Diaz laughed, "Now could you tell us what shop it is!" he said to Pansy who still have a grin in her face.

"Yeah— but judging to what you said Pans, I think it's a clothes shop." Draco added with a smirk guessing that what he said is right.

"It's a lingerie and brazziere shop!" she said happily as Diaz drop the fork he was holding but regain his posture just like Draco who was in agape in a few seconds, while Crabbe and Goyle choke in their juices.

"PANSY!" Sakura hissed as Pansy laughed looking at all the guys reaction.

"Sakura—there's nothing wrong on saying were going to that shop, we'll just try to fit some cute lacy lingerie on you, while you model for me to see if it looks good on you." She said as Sakura pinch the bridge of her nose while the guys redden and seemed to imagine Sakura modelling for them.

"They sooo—do not need to know that Pansy!"

Pansy pouted, "Just go with me in Hogsmeade, pleaseeeeeeeeee!"

"Alright, alright! I will go with you! Happy?" she replied smiling at Pansy who squealed and hug Sakura.

"Yes!" Pansy said humming happily as she headed back to her seat.

Sakura sighed and smiled sheepishly to Diaz and Draco who smirked at Sakura's embarrassment. "Shut it you two!" she hissed at the two who was about to say something as they only smirk widely.

...

When they were about to head back to their house Sakura stops walking making them look at her.

Sakura smiled at them, "I just need to go to headmaster about something."

Diaz and Draco look at each other and narrowed their eyes at her, _(What do you mean you need to head back to headmaster? You just talk to him last time.)_ Draco thought

_(Why does she need to head to headmaster? Did this Sasuke attack again?) _Diaz thought

"Then we're going with you!" Pansy said to her but she shook her head

"It's okay Pans—I know where headmaster's room is. I'll be fine and were going to talk about muggle things that you guys would definitely not know about." She said to them.

"Are you sure Saks?" Crabbe asked while Goyle look at Sakura too.

"Yes—I'm sure... You guys go to sleep and rest. I'll be fine." She replied pushing them so that they continue to walk and leave her.

"Alright—we'll go..." Pansy replied as they started walking to their house but Draco and Diaz approached her first.

"We are going with you." Draco persists as Sakura shook her head.

"No you two are not going with me, I'll be fine. I'm just going to talk about Dumbledore about a few things." She replied.

"But we can't just leave you alone. It's not safe." Diaz added making Sakura chuckled.

"I think I could protect myself—after all I'm an ancient warrior—right?" she said smirking at them as they glared making her giggle as she tried pushing the two so that she could head to the headmaster's room. "I'll be fine. I promise." She said as she hug Draco surprising him while Diaz frowned and pulled Sakura away from Draco who was about to wrap his arms around Sakura.

"HEY!" Draco snaps to Diaz then he realized a necklace was now dangling in his neck. He then examined the necklace which has a silvery white pendant on it.

"That reminds me of your eyes." Sakura said to Draco smiling at her.

"HEY WHERE'S MINE?" Diaz said pouting at her which made her giggle as he approached him and putted another necklace in his neck almost the same design like Draco but a different colour which is sapphire a bit like Diaz eye colour.

"There.. Happy? Now I need to go visit headmaster—you two just head to the house and rest up. Or else I'll get mad at you two!" she lectured while the two chuckled.

"Alright—Alright— we'll see you tomorrow in breakfast then." Diaz said as Draco look at Sakura who smiled and nodded to them.

"See you two tomorrow then." She said smiling and headed her way like the two who headed to their house.

...

_**TBC…**_

_**Hope you guys like it..**_

_**Review if you guys want too.. :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**_

_**This is the new edited version of the previous chapters.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts guys…**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

_**(-italics-) thoughts**_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

"We are going with you." Draco persists as Sakura shook her head.

"No you two are not going with me, I'll be fine. I'm just going to talk about Dumbledore about a few things." She replied.

"But we can't just leave you alone. It's not safe." Diaz added making Sakura chuckled.

"I think I could protect myself—after all I'm an ancient warrior—right?" she said smirking at them as they glared making her giggle as she tried pushing the two so that she could head to the headmaster's room. "I'll be fine. I promise." She said as she hug Draco surprising him while Diaz frowned and pulled Sakura away from Draco who was about to wrap his arms around Sakura.

"HEY!" Draco snaps to Diaz then he realized a necklace was now dangling in his neck. He then examined the necklace which has a silvery white pendant on it.

"That reminds me of your eyes." Sakura said to Draco smiling at her.

"HEY WHERE'S MINE?" Diaz said pouting at her which made her giggle as he approached him and putted another necklace in his neck almost the same design like Draco but a different colour which is sapphire a bit like Diaz eye colour.

"There.. Happy? Now I need to go visit headmaster—you two just head to the house and rest up. Or else I'll get mad at you two!" she lectured while the two chuckled.

"Alright—Alright— we'll see you tomorrow in breakfast then." Diaz said as Draco look at Sakura who smiled and nodded to them.

"See you two tomorrow then." She said smiling and headed her way like the two who headed to their house.

...

_**On to the story…**_

_**Dumbledore's room...**_

Sakura just entered immediately feeling that the aura inside the room is only coming for Dumbledore and Fawkes.

Dumbledore look surprised on seeing Sakura but smiled, "Ms. Haruno, it's already late— is there something wrong for you to head here in this kind of hour?"

Sakura shook her head, "There is nothing wrong professor—I just feel uneasy again." She said with a heavy sigh.

Dumbledore then arrange his glasses as he looks at Sakura who now seated in one of the chairs there, "Is it because there is no attack yet?"

She nodded, "Yes professor, just like last time—there was no attacks in a few days but when all the students visit Hogsmeade a pack of kage bunshin ninjas attack us even involving civilians which seemed to be plan by Sasuke."

"Ms. Haruno I know how you feel, but I assure you that we have strengthened the wards in the school grounds. You don't need to worry about them attacking here." He replied

"I hope that you are right professor- I still have a bad feeling about this, but if you said that you have strengthen the wards around the school I will take your word for it." She replied with a smile as Dumbledore smiled back.

"Now head back to your house Ms. Haruno before the other professor notice you on frequently going here." He said as Sakura nodded.

"I'll see you again Professor." She said and disappeared with a 'PooF'.

...

_**Slytherin Lair... (Common Room...) **_

Sakura entered the common room and was surprise seeing a guy who she doesn't know looking at her, while a few others chatter in groups she also noticed that Draco and the others are not in the common room which made her think that they did slept early.

"It's already late _mudblood_. Where in this kind of hour did you go?" the guy who was looking at her asked while Sakura was a bit insulted on the guy emphasizing the mudblood word but she control her anger as she began to scrutinized his clothes seeing that it seems the guy is a prefect because of his badge.

"I have you know that the only one who could insult me and not get hurt is Draco! So would you kindly call me by my name!" she replied angrily

The guy was a bit surprise on her outburst as he tilted his head and cocks his brow, "Sakura Haruno—right?"

Sakura crosses her arms, "Glad to know that you know my name, and now- who are you Mr. Prefect?" she asked

The guy glared at her, "Show respect for your prefects! If you should know, I could deduct points in the behaviour your showing, Ms. Haruno" he warned looking angrily at Sakura.

"Then show respect for muggles that you called mudblood! Any minute you'll need our help." she retorted back

The two then began fighting which the other people in the common room didn't bother to stop their fight while some headed to their own room to sleep and ignoring them.

The guy then given up as he raised his arms in surrender, "All right Sakura I've given up, you win." he said

She smirked at the guy, "Now can you tell me your name?"

He looked at her, "Marcus Flint, I'm the captain in the Slytherin quidditch, and the prefect that should be taking points from you being outside in this kind of hour."

Sakura stuck out her tongue, "Nice meeting you then, and if you should know— I was out in this kind of hour because Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to me so I should be excuse."

Flint laughed, "Alright—if the headmaster really did want to talk to you I won't deduct points. After all I do not want to deduct points in my own house."

"Good! Or else I'll be dragging you to the headmaster's room so that you won't deduct points while Professor Dumbledore talks to you while I'm out late." She replied seeing Flint shook his head making her laughed.

...

Then Sakura was surprised when something crashes on their windows. She widened eye and notice five little balls as smokes appears on it which surrounds the room. Making the students who are awake panic and started shouting while the other students run fast to wake up the others.

_(Kuso! Biransei!) (__**Translation: **__Shit! Poisonous Gas!) _She thought as she was about to head out fast so that she won't inhale the fumes but was surprised when Flint hugs her, thinking it might be a bomb or a strong magic that will explode any minute.

The smoke started covering the whole Slytherin house causing all the students to scream, as the students now begin pushing each other just to get to the door exit.

Sakura tried to release Flint's hold on her which she succeeded but when she look at the exit many Slytherin students are pushing each other just to get out, _(Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck this! Get away from the exit! If I inhaled too much of this-)_ she thought as her vision started to get blurry but she still tried to keep her focus on the exit.

Sakura felt Flint's hold in her hand again as she gets drags on the door, while being pushed and bumped by their fellow house mate and ended outside five minutes later.

Flint releases his hold on Sakura when they were outside and headed inside again to look if there are still others in the room.

Sakura walk in the corner slowly as her eyes were blurry, she could feel her body getting hotter as her vision now changes to blurry to patches of red resulting to blood in her eyes as she then cough and saw blood in her hands, _(Shit! Antidote! I never thought I would be poison like this!)_ She thought as she tried to reach on her thigh but can't find her pouch. _(NO!)_ She thought looking at her robe and finding no pouch anywhere as she cursed herself that her pouch might have fallen when they were push and shove when going to the exit.

She then started to feel the effects of the poison as she closes her eyes, because she can't clearly see well anymore because of the blood in her eyes, she also felt that her breathing is getting irregular every seconds as her sweats became cold, she was not sure if it's the fear of death or because it was the effect of the poison. She started coughing as she tried focusing her eyes on her hand despite her vision to see the how much blood she cough and noticed that there was more than blood from her hands now and some of it is dripping in her robe. _(Fuck this! Of all the things to be killed at! It's a fucking Biransei! I'm sure if Ino pig was here she will be laughing at me.)_ She thought with a chuckled as her body started to feel tired as she then fainted. _**(A/N: I don't know the effects of a poisonous gas so I made it like this.)**_

...

_**Outside Slytherin Lair...**_

Professor McGonagall and Snape then arrive after hearing shouts of panic of the students in the house as the two professor notice that every students are coughing, they then notice the door in the house was open that it was surrounded of thick smoke making McGonagall look in concern on Snape. They looked at every student and seemed to notice that no one seemed to be injured which made McGonagall sighed in relief.

"What happened here?" Snape asked the students as some still looked scared and panic still in their eyes.

Flint then replied, "Someone threw something in the window, I thought it was some kind of strong magic but smokes comes out from there weird looking balls and surrounds the whole house." He replied looking at the smoke in the room which made McGonagall and also Snape look at it too.

The students started panicking and shouting.

"ARE WE ALL GOING TO DIE?"

"IS THERE SOMEONE TRYING TO KILL US?"

"ARE WE POISONED?"

"ARE WE CURSED?"

The students' outbursts went on and on making Snape pinch the bridge of his nose.

"SILENCE CHILDREN!" McGonagall ordered them as they stop in silence

...

Draco and Diaz was now looking for Sakura in the students around the professors but notices she wasn't there so they look around the corners of the corridors were some stood and shiver on their frightening experience.

Snape looked seriously at McGonagall, "I should suggest that the entire Slytherin students should sleep in your house." he said to her as McGonagall sighed.

"Are you sure about that? You do know that both our house doesn't go well together." She asked but got a nod in response.

"For now it is not important to where the students will stay, it is their safety, I will also inform Dumbledore about this matter." he replied leaving the students to McGonagall's hands.

McGonagall shook her head as she look at the students, "Alright children is everyone okay? Is everyone feeling well? No injuries? Bruises?" she asked the students who all said that they are okay she then continued speaking, "Then we will now head to the Gryffindor house for now all of you will sleep there." she said to them getting ready from the Slytherin students outburst.

"WHAT!" they all shouted

McGonagall looked seriously at them, "There shouldn't be any BUT'S! or WHAT! in this situation that is happening." she ordered them.

Draco and Diaz then notice Sakura a bit far in front of them making them think that she was sleeping when they started to walk nearer their eyes slowly turned into horror as they notice blood in her robe, hands, cheeks and eyes.

"SAKURA!" they both shouted making all looked at them as Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle started running to them also McGonagall and Flint behind them.

"Sakura! Wake up! Sakura!" Draco said nudging Sakura's now pale body.

"Saks! This is not funny! Wake up!" Diaz added.

When Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle was near their eyes turned into horror as Pansy scream and tears started falling, "Is that blo-ood?" she whispered.

"Is she-" Crabbe said and gulped thinking that Sakura is dead.

"No! She can't be what you're thinking CRABBE!" Draco shouted nudging Sakura to wake up, his and Diaz hands getting blood all over their hands, arms and also to their robes.

McGonagall then move immediately to examine Sakura, trying hard not to panic seeing her body so pale and lifeless for she need to be strong for the other students, she putted a finger in Sakura's pulse which she sighed a relief but her eyes turned in horror for her pulse is slowing down.

Flint runs to Pansy and the others as he shook his head, "But I rescued her! How could this happen!" he said in disbelief as Draco and Diaz look at him.

"YOU!" Draco shouted as he stood up his fist clench tightly.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!" Diaz shouted and was about to punch Flint but was stop by McGonagall.

"Stop it! This is not the time for you to fight! She is still alive and need assistance immediately! Now you Mr. Flint will carry her immediately to Madam Pomfrey!" McGonagall ordered as he then carried Sakura in ease and run to the infirmary.

McGonagall looked at the two guys who still seemed angry, "Now you two—will compose yourselves, because this will not help her recover on the action you are doing." She said as the two look at their feet in shame.

"She will recover if she is tended immediately-" she said lowly which made them look in horror.

"Professor! You don't mean! No! You're lying!" Pansy said looking at McGonagall who shook her head.

"When I felt her pulse, it is barely there- and if she is not tended immediately she will meet her end." She said to them her eyes turning sad_. (Whoever attack the house wants the non-magic muggle dead... but- why?)_ She thought looking at the two guys who was controlling their anger on not being able to protect Sakura and Pansy who was now sniffing trying to try not to cry again while being sooted by Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco punch the wall beside him, _(It's HIM! That FUCKING GUY Before! I'm sure of it! I'm going to KILL HIM!)_ he thought as he kept punching the wall but felt someone hold his hands as he look at Diaz face.

"It's him, I know it." Draco murmur to him as Diaz nodded.

"I know-" he replied

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Draco hissed angrily but Diaz shook his head

"You know we can't, we don't even know how strong he is— let's just calm down and wait for Flint to informed us on Sakura's condition." He replied

"You know I can't calm down seeing how Sakura looks like earlier."

"I know—neither am I..." Diaz said with a sighed as they followed the other students while their thoughts worry to Sakura's condition.

_**Gryffindor Tower... Common Room...**_

The Slytherin students entered which shocked some Gryffindor's who are still awake at that time and widened eyed when they notice Malfoy and Clawford's bloody hands, and robes.

Hermione then broke the deafening silence, "Professor what is this?" she said looking at Draco and Diaz's state.

McGonagall looked at her and replied, "That I cannot answer for I need to inform it first to the headmaster, but all the Slytherins will be staying in the Gryffindor tower just of today when everything is cleared." She replied and added, "I would also like to informed everyone in here that there should be no questions to be ask to the Slytherins!" she said in her strict voice which made the students cringe, "I will be leaving all of you, for I also need to go to the infirmary after telling the headmaster about this." she said as she left the students in the common room.

...

This made some of the Gryffindor's confuse as they look at the Slytherins who seated or stood in some places in their common room making all of them share an awkward silence...

"Heyya!" the twins said breaking the silence as the two look at the Slytherins who were quietly seated in the common room which the twins were just ignored by them.

Hermione shook her head on the twins attempt to make a conversation as she then look at Harry and Ron, "Does this mean that they will also sleep in our room?" she asked

"I guess so..." they both replied with a shrugged of shoulders.

"It's a bit weird don't you think? They are too quiet." Percy said to them as they look at the Slytherins who was looking at Draco and Diaz with concern and also to Pansy whose eyes were now puffy.

"Not only that- they don't snap or retort at us today." Oliver added with a frowned in his face

"This is fun!" Fred said happily

George added, "Slytherin change of mood!"

"Why don't we ask them why do they look so bothered?" Hermione asked looking at the two for suggestions.

Ron shook his head, "You ask them if you want—I don't want to get yelled and insulted in their Slytherin ways." He replied to Hermione who sighed while Harry just chuckled as he looks at his two friends.

...

_**One hour pass...**_

Some of the Gryffindor's already headed to sleep while all of the Slytherin were still wide awake in this late hour.

"Now tell me- why do you think they aren't sleeping yet?" Percy asked them.

Hermione still look warily at Draco and Diaz's state, on their bloody robes and hands, "I wonder what happen to those two?" she asked to them.

"Dunno." Ron said as he opened one of the chocolate frogs.

"I wonder where Sakura is." Harry said as he looked around the crowd but couldn't find her anywhere not even with Draco and the others.

Fred then look at Harry then smiled, "Then let's-"

"Find out..." George added as they look at the Slytherins.

"HAYYA! SLYTHERIN PEOPLE! WHERE"S-" Fred then said smiling to them

"YOUR LITTLE MUGGLE?" George added which make all the Slytherin looked angrily at them.

"What did we-"

"Just said?" the twins said as they look to Percy and the others

"I think they don't want you to call her that." Percy replied looking at his two brothers.

Then they saw Draco and Diaz about to head outside the room,

"DRACO!" someone said

"DIAZ! STOP!" another said

The two look to whoever called them and glared at him, "DON'T STOP ME!" Draco hissed at them which shocked Harry and the others.

"WE NEED TO SEE HER!" Diaz added his voice with the same fury like Draco.

"Stop it you two... You know we can't do anything for her anymore... You two already saw her condition... She's is about to di-" someone about to say

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Pansy shouted putting her hands in her ears and looking angrily at the one who said it while the Gryffindor's who were still there were in shocked their mouths were in agape as they listened to them.

"SHE WON'T DIE! Sakura said she'll be fine... _She promise.._." Draco replied as he whispered the other words

"Sakura?" Fred said in shocked his eyes widened on what he heard.

"Is going to di—di- die?" George continued his voice was trembling in fright and horror on what he heard while Harry and the others were still shocked on what they heard.

_(Sakura—dying?)_ Harry thought his mind was still in shocked

_(What happen? Did someone attack Sakura?) _Hermione thought

_(No this is not happening- this is all a dream- I won't believe this..) _Ron thought looking at Draco and the others

One of the Slytherins then said, "Professor McGonagall already said to us, that if Flint or Madam Pomfrey didn't get to aid her in time- she will finally meets her end."

Draco glared at the Slytherin who said it, as he lunges into him and grips his robe so that the guy could look at him eye to eye, "SHUT UP! OR I WILL-"

"KILL ME? IS THAT IT!" The guy replied and smirk at him, "She is just a mudblood! but would never knew you would like a mudblood Malfoy— a non-magic mudblood at that." He replied which made Draco's anger rise up more as he was about to punch him but the guy was punch in the face by Diaz as the guy drop in the floor and wincing and screaming in pain with a broken nose.

"Don't even think of insulting her in front of me." Diaz said to the guy as he looks at Draco whose anger receded. "She will not die Malfoy—you and I know it." He said to him as Draco nodded.

...

_**Few minutes pass...**_

The Slytherin that Diaz have punched was now been aided by the Gryffindor's prefect and was now resting in one of the room, while Diaz and Draco was still walking around waiting for Flint.

"Flint is taking too long. I want to know how Sakura is!" Pansy said irritated on waiting and getting worried on Sakura

"He'll probably be here any minute now." Goyle replied to her as the the door then slammed open surprising those who are in the common room as Flint entered.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were all shock when they saw Flint's state, he look so exhausted and disheveled but the one they notice more is his shirt and bloody hands and arms.

"FLINT!" Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle shouted while Draco and Diaz approach him.

"Is Sakura-" Draco asked looking at Flint who smiled at them.

"She's ooo-kay..." he replied which made Pansy squealed and hug Crabbe, Goyle, Diaz and Draco and keep repeating '_She's okay—she's okay_' while Flint seated in one of the chairs in the Gryffindor common room to rest as he look at Oliver meeting his eyes.

"HEY WOOD!" he shouted making Oliver glared at the guy.

"WHAT!" Oliver asked with narrowed eyes while Diaz and Draco looked at Flint who started removing his bloody shirt.

"I need to borrow one of your clothes for today only- you know.. because of the situation..." he replied to him when the twins look at him in disgust.

"Why are you removing your-"

"Dirty bloodied shirt in front of us." The twins said in disgust which made Flint look at the twins and threw the bloodied shirt to them as they flinch away from it so that they won't get blood stains on their robes.

"HEY!" The twin hissed at him.

Ron look disgusted on the bloodied shirt, "That's disgusting... Please do not throw your shirt with your disgusting horrible blood on it." He said which made Diaz and Draco glared at him.

Harry nudge Ron, "I reckon that is not Flint's blood that you are insulting Ron."

Pansy glared and hissed at them, "That is Sakura's blood you are insulting!" she said shocking the Gryffindor who were still awake on what she said.

"WHAT!" it echoed on the whole common room.

Hermione's eyes look shocked and horror, "Is she-"

Flint cocks a brow at the worried Gryffindors_, (Trust a mudblood Slytherin to befriend Gryffindors...)_ he thought chuckling mentally as he said, "As I said she is okay now..." he said which made them sighed a relief.

Oliver then looks at Flint, "I will get your clothes and we will talk about this." He said as he nodded.

...

_**Minutes later...**_

Oliver came back and gave Flint a change of clothes, he then changes while the others waited for him to finish.

Harry then look at them, "Someone attacked Sakura?"

"We will be civil to you Gryffindor's for now for Sakura's sake- and the answer to your question Potter is we don't know yet if their target is really Saks." Pansy replied to Harry who frowned in her answered.

"What do you mean-"

"You don't know if she's the target?" the twins asked tilting their head in questioned.

Diaz look at them, "The house was attack with this thing that gave smoke all over the house."

Hermione look at them, "Then why is she the only one affected by it?"

Crabbe sighed, "We also don't know—it should be all of us because we were all in the house but only Sakura was affected when we all came out the house."

"That is weird..." Oliver asked as they looked at Flint who was done.

"I'm guessing you know why?" Percy asked Flint as he looked at them.

Draco also look at Flint seriously, "Yes—Flint, do you know why it is only Sakura? and tell us what happen when you arrive in the infirmary?"

Flint look at Draco and Diaz worried faces and to the Gryffindors who are in there looking at him demanding an answer, "I don't know why it's only Sakura, even Madam Pomfrey doesn't know why she's the only one affected by the smoke." He said as the other frowned while Draco and Diaz made eye contact.

_(We know because she's an ancient warrior—maybe that thing only affects ancient warrior...)_ they thought.

"That's weird—usually Madam Pomfrey knows why it would only affect one person or a whole group." Hermione said to them.

"So what is that smoke?" Crabbe asked

"Poison Gas..."

"POISON GAS!" they shouted

"Then Madam Pomfrey healed Sakura easily? It is after all a light illness." Goyle replied as Flint shook his head.

"If you should know—yes it is a poison gas that we take lightly- but when Madam Pomfrey examines Sakura- her whole body system was damage in just minutes."

This made Diaz looked worried, "But you and Madam Pomfrey were able to stop the poison in her body right?"

Flint nodded, "I was panicking when Madam Pomfrey said that it was a much dangerous poison that even she will be having a hard time, so she begin ordering me around on getting vials and other potions that will help Sakura as she look at the progress of the vials and potions that she putted on Sakura."

"And what is her conditioned now?" Draco asked his face showing worried.

"Madam Pomfrey said that she will be okay for her pulse is now normal and also her complexion is back." Flint replied.

Harry then looked worried, "But why would someone attack your house? Shouldn't it be ours? Because I'm here?" he said to them which they just shrugged.

"For your information Potter—not everyone is after you..." Draco snarled at him.

Diaz chuckled, "Now—now—don't start Malfoy... So is Sakura awake now?" he asked as Flint shook his head.

"Not yet, but Madam Pomfrey said she will regain consciousness in an hour or two."

...

_**TBC…**_

_**Hope you guys like it..**_

_**Read and review if you guys want too.. :P**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**_

_**This is the new edited version of the previous chapters.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts guys…**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

_**(-italics-) thoughts**_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

"And what is her conditioned now?" Draco asked his face showing worried.

"Madam Pomfrey said that she will be okay for her pulse is now normal and also her complexion is back." Flint replied.

Harry then looked worried, "But why would someone attack your house? Shouldn't it be ours? Because I'm here?" he said to them which they just shrugged.

"For your information Potter—not everyone is after you..." Draco snarled at him.

Diaz chuckled, "Now—now—don't start Malfoy... So is Sakura awake now?" he asked as Flint shook his head.

"Not yet, but Madam Pomfrey said she will regain consciousness in an hour or two."

...

_**On to the story…**_

_**Infirmary...**_

Sakura opened her eyes and noticed Dumbledore and Pomfrey talking...

"She will be okay now Albus—but who will attack their house- usually shouldn't they attack the Gryffindor house where Potter is." She said to Dumbledore.

"Pro-Pro—fe—ssor.." Sakura said her voice was a bit raspy and she could still taste a bit blood in her mouth.

This surprise the two who look at her and approaches her immediately...

"Ms. Haruno! I am so glad that you are okay." Pomfrey said hugging her which made her smile.

"Thanks. How long was I out?" she asked looking at them.

"Almost two hours Ms. Haruno..." Albus said as Sakura then sat up and rested her back in the bed's headboard.

"I was so worried- you were poisoned Ms. Haruno!" Pomfrey said her voice was still in panic despite that she is already okay.

"I know— and I am in your debt for saving my life." She replied with a smile to Pomfrey as she then looks at Dumbledore, "Professor I have a bad feeling in this attack." Her voice turned serious making Pomfrey stop looking at Haruno's condition and look at the two.

"Why'd did you think of that?" he asked

Pomfrey nodded, "Yes indeed, why would you think of that—you should think of getting well."

"He attacked us—by meaning of us our Slytherin house."

Dumbledore's eyes then look at her in understanding, "By meaning of _'he'_ that is Sasuke right?"

"Who is Sasuke?" Pomfrey questioned interrupting them as she smiled sheepishly embarrass that she interrupted their serious conversation.

Sakura smiled at her then look seriously, "He is the one who attack you all in the Forbidden Forest with the Ogres."

Pomfrey gasped, "The other ancient warrior."

"Yes." She replied as she now looks at them, "I have a bad feeling on why he attacked the Slytherin house first."

Pomfrey shook her head, "Why would he try and put a poison gas, such an evil child." She said.

"The poison gas is okay Madam Pomfrey—for that only affects me-" she explained making Pomfrey widened eyed.

"Because you are also like him an ancient warrior, right?" she asked as she nodded.

"But the questioned is why would he attack me? Do you know the reason why Professor, Madam Pomfrey..." she said as she stood up in her infirmary robes and coughed a few bits of blood in her hand which made Madam Pomfrey protest on her moving around.

"Potter..." Dumbledore said lowly his face becoming worried.

Pomfrey look at him, "Potter?"

Sakura nodded, "I am injured or should be dead in his mind that is, if I was not tended by you immediately. Because of that now he knows that Potter-"

Pomfrey gasped, "Is vulnerable..." she said as Sakura nodded as he looked at Dumbledore.

"I need to go there, can you summon my things with your magic." She said which Dumbledore nodded summoning Sakura's pouches one with weapons one with medicines and some clothes.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT FEELING WELL!" Pomfrey protested her voice full of worry.

"Potter is much more important, Madam Pomfrey." She replied as she took an antidote and drank it so that the poison would be gone in a few minutes than the vials and potions that Pomfrey give to her. She then went to the loo in the infirmary and change into her fighting clothes when she came out she was wearing her red sleeveless fitted shirt and a white skirt with black leggings short, elbow guards in both her arms, her Konoha head protector in her head and black ninja shoes her pouches is secured on both her thighs.

"Ms. Harunoooo-" Pomfrey said still looking worried while Sakura was now putting on her leather gloves and smiled to her.

"I promise—I'll be fine Madam Pomfrey and Professor." She said to them

"Please be careful, we will head in there immediately." Dumbledore replied to her as she nodded and disappeared with a 'PooF' of smoke.

Pomfrey look at Dumbledore, "I will begin packing some potions and vials—I know that someone will definitely get injured or wounded in the Gryffindor tower." She said as Dumbledore nodded.

...

_**Gryffindor Tower... Common Room...**_

Some of the Slytherin students headed to sleep after hearing the good news that Sakura was already okay and is now resting in the infirmary.

Crabbe then looked at Flint, "Why did you arrive so late anyway? We were worried in here because you were taking so long."

Flint chuckled, "Sorry about that, but Madam Pomfrey said that she will need to report Sakura's health to Dumbledore. So she asked me to watch over her and see if the potions and vial she gave is gaining effect." he replied to them and noticed Hermione.

"Oh Granger..." he said surprising everyone while Ron and Harry narrowed their eyes if they even try to insult her.

Hermione look at him, "Yes?"

Flint scratches his head, "Madam Pomfrey said to ask for your help."

"My help?" she asked pointing to herself as he nodded.

"Why is it Granger's help, Flint?" Draco asked.

"Yeah! Why not mine? If it's a girly thing I could help!" Pansy complained frowning as Flint pinches his nose.

"Madam Pomfrey said not too because you would need to go back in our house, which will endanger you." he replied shocking the others.

Hermione nodded in understanding after all their house has been attack, "What do you need anyway."

Flint blushes as he replied, "I need to bring back some clothes to the infirmary." He replied but one thing that everyone notices is his blush.

"WHAAAAAT IS-" Fred said

"THAT BLUSH FOR?" George added as they face turned into a teasing grin while Flint glared at them but shivers on the piercing and deadly eyes of Diaz and Draco and began nervous on the other stares of the people in there waiting for his answer..

"I would like to know what is that blush is for too." Diaz said his voice becoming serious making Flint gulped nervously.

"What did you do, Flint?" Draco asked his voice serious and eyes narrowed on the guy who was now sweating in front of them.

"I kinda *gulp* remove her clothes because it was full of blood. AND IT WAS MADAM POMFREY'S ORDER!" he shouted the few words.

"YOU WHAT!" they shouted.

"YOU-" Diaz said readying his knuckles so he could punch him

"REMOVE HER CLOTHES!" Draco added as he stood up and pointed his wand in his throat.

Pansy shook her head, "Now you two—let him explain first... Then you could hex and punch him." She said

"Thanks for helping Parkinson." Flint said sarcastically.

"Now could you kindly explain why you did that?" Crabbe asked

"It was Madam Pomfrey's order because while she look for the vials and potion needed for Sakura I need to undress her but she has—I mean has her undergarments on! I just need to remove her robes, shirt and skirt because she is going to be check all over." He reasoned out

"So you didn't see anything?" Pansy asked with a quirk of her brow and a teasing smirk on her face.

"Of course not or else it will be my death in here!" he snapped back looking at the two guys who were looking at him seriously.

Hermione chuckled, "I guess I should be getting the clothes you needed. Wait here-" she then headed to her room.

Then Fred approaches Flint and looked at him, making him sneer, "What!"

"Are you the one that's going to be with her all day?" Fred asked as he nodded

"WHAAT! WHY YOU?" Draco asked looking at him with jealousy on seeing Sakura.

"I'm just obeying Madam Pomfrey— she said to come back there and watch over Sakura." He replied making Draco scowl.

"Why you! I want to see her-" Diaz said but they were all surprised when a 'PooF' was heard creating smokes and when it cleared a guy almost the same age like Draco and the others appeared.

They all pointed their wands at him also Hermione who was about to give the clothes to Flint, while Draco and Diaz notices who the guy is.

"IT'S FUCKING YOU! YOU'RE SASUKE!" Draco snarled surprising everyone in the room even Harry and the others on the anger he was showing as he pointed his wand to the chair near the guy, "Expulso!" he shouted as it exploded which made Sasuke shield himself as the fire surrounds him.

"Malfoy! You're going to kill him in that! We don't even know who he is!" Hermione hissed looking at the guy they do not know.

"I know who he is! He is the reason why Sakura was poison!" he hissed back looking at the flames but they were shock when a swift sword movements stops the flames from getting wilder as Sasuke move out of the fire not even burns in sight...

Sasuke look at Harry and smirks then look at Draco as he tilted his head, "Omae wa Haruno no—taisetsu na hito?" he said looking at Draco as his smirk turn into a smile a sly one at that. _(__**Translation:**__ You're Haruno's important/precious person.)_

Draco becomes shocked when Sasuke smiled slyly as he disappear making gasp and shouts in the common room and reappear in front of him, "Sayonara- taisetsu na hito..." he said as he plunge his sword on Draco's stomach. _(__**Translation:**__ Goodbye precious/important person...)_

"DRACOOOOO!" Pansy shouted

Diaz recovered from his shock and pointed his wand in the guy, "FiendFyre!" he shouted as strong fire taking a shape of a serpent lunges to Sasuke making him remove the sword from Draco and defend himself from the moving fire serpent coming from him.

Pansy run into Draco and began pointing her wand to his stomach, "Episkey! Episkey!" she shouted her voice full of panic and worry as her wand glowed and pointed to the wound but nothing was happening for the wound seemed to be deep for a minor healing spell...

"Saku—ra-" Draco said lowly as Pansy shook her head in disbelief. "No- you won't die in here Dray!" she said still trying to heal him despite the blood she is seeing.

Hermione went to her and trying to help Pansy on Draco but they were again surprise when Sasuke now appear in front of Diaz who dodge his sword a bit, instead of hitting him in the upper body it hit his right arm deeply.

Diaz screamed in pain, "You fucking shit! You poisoned Sakura!" he snarled making the Sasuke cocks a brow not understanding him as he then looks at Potter which made Potter widened eye.

"He's here to kill me..." he said to them.

"Omae ka..." he said scrutinising Harry's appearance and smirk for he look weak for him. _(__**Translation**__: It's you...)_

"Harry, get out of here now!" Fred shouted as the guy started walking to Harry with his sword clutch in his right hand.

"No! Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted hitting the sword which makes it flew away and drop a few meters away from him.

"Harry- run! He's after you!" Percy shouted motioning to the exit.

They were about to cast magic again at him but failed when the Sasuke started making different hand stances as lightning starts spreading hitting them all causing them to scream in the pain and their body paralyse.

"Draco-" Pansy look worriedly at Draco's pale appearance as they all scream in pain again when they felt the electricity of the lightning struck their bodies again as they felt that they all having a hard time to breathe.

Sasuke then picks up his sword and was now approaching Harry who tried to run but screamed when the electricity of the lightning jutsu reacts to their movements as his eyes look terrified on what will happen to him when Sasuke was already near.

"Harry run!" George shouted as he screams after shouting it when the electricity of the lightning started reacting again.

"I'm going to die..." he said closing his eyes preparing himself for his death when the Sasuke pointed the sword on his neck.

"Hmmmp! Omae wa yowai na.." Sasuke said as he readied himself, _(__**Translation:**__ Hmmp!..You are really weak...)_

"Oyasumi! HARRY POTTER!" he said and was about to kill him but a gust of wind entered the room hitting him, he stumbled at the floor then get up and use his sword to stop the wind. _(__**Translation:**__ Good bye Harry Potter!)_

"Chi!" he said looking seriously to where the wind came from and they were all surprise when a smoke appeared on top of Sasuke and when it cleared up Sakura was standing in it as they notice two weird knives hit the guy's shoulder who then fight back when a fire started coming out from his mouth making Sakura jumped backwards but carry Harry with her in the other side..

Shouts then started to erupt in the common room...

"SAKURA!"

"HARUNO!"

Sakura looks at all of them- even thought the jutsu that hit them was gone because of her interrupting Sasuke's concentration, their conditions are still not well with bruises and burns of the lightning jutsu but what made her narrowed her eyes is Draco's condition and also Diaz with deep wounds...

"Diaz-" she said seriously...

"I'm okay Saks—but Draco needs to be treated fast or else he will die." He replied seriously as Sakura nodded and holds a kunai that she got in her pouch in front of her as she cough blood which everyone notice.

"Sakura you're not well yet! Just run and tell the professors!" Hermione shouted worried for the non magic muggle as she tried to stand up.

"Are you okay Harry?" she asked still looking at Sasuke who removes the kunais in his shoulder and ignore the blood that oozes out in it.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm okay..." he said as he felt Sakura heave a sigh of while looking seriously at the guy.

Sakura then sneered, "Hisashi buri dana Sasuke-kun..." she said earning a gasped from the people in the room_. (__**Translation:**__ It's been a long time Sasuke-kun..)_

"Hnn!" Sasuke said looking at her

"Sakura you could-" Ron said but was stop when Sasuke reappeared in front of Sakura trying to slice him with his sword but hit the kunai instead.

"Aikawarazu jyama da na, Haruno." he said with a scowl as he tries wounding her by his sword. _(__**Translation:**__ As all ways you're a hindrance, Haruno.)_

Sakura smirked, "Aikawarazu hageshi aisatsu dana—Sasuke-" she said while making another hand stances in the other hand. _(__**Translation:**__ As all ways an intense greeting—Sasuke...)_ she then said, "Ryuu mizu no jutsu." A water dragon then appeared and began to attack Sasuke who back away from her.

Sasuke then started making hand stances on his own and said, "Ryuuchinose no jutsu" A fire dragon then appeared and assaulted Sakura's water dragon who is fighting back.

"Chi!" Sakura cursed as she coughed again making Sasuke smirk knowing he was the one who cause Sakura to be unwell.

"Sakura you need to get out of here-" Hermione said and was about to head to her.

"It's dangerous to go near us Hermione..." Sakura said to her as she stops on her tracks.

Sasuke then looked at the Hermione, "Nakama ka?"_ (__**Translation: **__You're Friends/Teammate?)_

"Atashi no tomodachi chikazuna.." Sakura said _(__**Translation**__: Don't involve my friends.)_

He shook his arms.. "Hai. Hai.." but then he reappeared in front of Hermione shocking her, "Nante na! Sayonara onna-" he said as his sword about to hit Hermione who closes her eyes but it hit Sakura's gloves in its front metal.

_(__**Translation:**__ Yes.. Yes..) (__**Translation: **__Just kidding... Goodbye woman...)_

Sakura narrowed her eyes as her gloves started glowing green surprising everyone as she then punches Sasuke's chest sending him in the wall which then cracks because of the strong force as Sasuke stumble outside the Gryffindor tower.

"That was pretty pathetic, Sasuke." Sakura said looking at Sasuke who smirked when a portal appeared as he then entered in it making Sakura scowled knowing where the portal is going to lead to.

Everyone was in shock on what happened as they began to ask and talk to her whom she just ignored and headed to Draco who was really pale, "Sak-" he tried to talk but Sakura putted a finger in his lips.

"Don't talk Dray—I'm going to heal you up-" she then looks at his wound and grimace on how deep it is as she then putted her glowing hand on it which everyone's surprise started to heal in a fast rate.

"Is Dray going to be okay Saks?" Pansy asked who was beside her.

"Don't worry—he will just need to drink a few blood replenishing potion after I healed him and a few days of rest just like Diaz that I'm about to heal too." She replied smiling to Pansy to reassured that Draco is okay..

"You're the ancient warrior that helped us in Hogsmeade!" Harry then shouted making them look at him then to her.

Sakura was now then finished on treating Draco as he's complexion started coming back as he smirks at her which made her laughed and kiss his forehead, "Your safe now."

"I know—your here..." he replied making her chuckled and stood up and look at Harry and now to the others who were in shock on what Harry just said.

Sakura chuckled, "Yes—I was the 16 year old girl, brown haired tan skin, bluegreen eyes girl who help you guys." She replied with a laughed, "But that was just my disguise... After all I'm here as a guard."

Hermione looks at her as she started approaching Diaz, "Your here to protect Harry..."

Sakura smiled to Diaz as he motioned Diaz to sit in the floor as he healed Diaz's arm, "Yes Hermione—I was ask to protect Harry."

"This is-"

"UNBELIEVABLE!" the twins shouted making Sakura chuckled while healing Diaz.

"You're an ancient warrior..." Crabbe and Goyle said in disbelief...

"Yes-"

...

They were then interrupted when the door to the Gryffindor tower slams open as Severus, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Pomfrey started walking inside.

McGonagall looks at the mess in the common room especially the crack wall which you could now look at the gleaming moon, "WHAT HAS HAPPEN HERE!" McGonagall asked her anger rising.

"Indeed—this looks like a lion's nest alright-" Snape said sarcastically making McGonagall glared at him.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey chuckled, "Now—Now Minerva- being angry won't let you know what happen here." Dumbledore said as he looks at Potter who seemed to only have a few bruises and notice that Sakura was just finish on healing Diaz when they arrive.

Snape then notice Sakura, "Ms. Haruno—shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" he asked making him and McGonagall wonder how Sakura got here faster than them.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah—I should be in the infirmary aye?" she said making Snape glared at his student as the other snigger.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Now—now—please report what happen here Haruno." He said as Sakura's eyes become serious.

Sakura sighed and pinches her nose, "With everyone in here?"

Pomfrey chuckled, "Yes—I'm pretty sure they found out who you are anyway." She added as they heard gasp.

"Madam Pomfrey! YOU KNEW!" Ron shouted making the other professor look at them narrowing their eyes.

"Knew What!" McGonagall asked

Sakura shook her head, "Before I report Professor Dumbledore, I would like to inform you that Diaz Clawford will need 1 and half bottles of blood replenishing bottle that he will be drinking in two to three days and should not exert too much force in his right arm that I have just healed in a week or so." She said making McGonagall and Snape eyes wide on her knowledge and hearing her healed Clawford.

"What!" Snape shouted in shocked

"Now—Now—Professor Snape I am still reporting it is rude to interrupt someone when reporting or saying something..." Sakura said smirking as Snape glared at him

"You said you healed him! But you're a non-magic muggle?" McGonagall added in disbelief as she shook her head.

Dumbledore's eyes then twinkled, "I assure you that Ms. Haruno is not a non-magic muggle, for she is an ancient warrior—and the one that helped you at the ogres attack before." He replied as Sakura laughed on the shock expressions of the two professors.

"Now that's that... About Draco Malfoy- Draco was wounded by Sasuke's katana which has a low type of poison embedded on it, I would like you to let him drink 4 bottles of blood replenishing because of the blood he lost, he should be resting for a few weeks, which would mean no quidditch matches."

"WHAT!" Draco shouted still laying on the floor his head in Pansy's lap.

"Now—now Dray—just follow the orders, and he also need to drink this—just put three drops in his drink in the morning and evening.. This is the antidote for the poison in his body. Is that all clear?" Sakura asked giving Madam Pomfrey the bottle of antidote for the poison as Dumbledore nodded and looks at Pomfrey.

"Yes—it is very clear Ms. Haruno." Pomfrey said with a smile.

Sakura nodded and look outside and notice that the portal was now flickering a bit as she sighed, "I don't have much time... I will shorten my report for you professors could just ask the people in here on what happen."

"What do you mean you don't have much time?" Diaz asked worriedly which Sakura ignored not wanting to answer him.

"Now kindly report us what happen, after all I'm sure this is an attack of an ancient just like you isn't it Ms. Haruno?" Snape sneered making Sakura chuckled.

"Woah—your good... Yes, the one who attacked here and the Slytherin lair, is Sasuke who is also an ancient warrior just like me." She said looking at their reactions, as they all looks like they can't believe what they are hearing.

"So this is also the guy who attacks us with the Ogres?" McGonagall asked

"Is he also the one in the Hogsmeade attack?" Goyle asked

Sakura nodded at them, "Yes, he is also the one in the Ogres attack before and responsible on the attack of Hogsmeade. Now as all of you know—Sasuke is here to kill someone."

"This is-"

"Harry—right?" the twins asked earning a nod from Sakura.

"Yes, that is correct Sasuke is here in a mission to kill the boy-who-lived, while I am in a mission to protect the boy-who-lived." She replied

"To protect me..." Harry whispered.

Sakura notices outside that the portal started flickering again, "I'm sorry but I really need to go." She said looking worriedly at the portal.

They then notice that portal flickering a bit, "Where is that portal headed to?" McGonagall asked as Dumbledore looked at Sakura's pained eyes.

"Back home..." she said lowly but they definitely heard it.

Draco stood up fast almost fall face first without Pansy's help, "No!"

Diaz shook his head, "You're going back..." he looking at Sakura as tears begin to fall in her eyes.

"I'm sorry-" she said as she wipes her tears, "I need to go back home... He might be attacking there..." she added.

"Is that where the ancient warriors lived?" Pansy asked as Sakura nodded. "Your coming back here right?" she added looking at Sakura who smiled...

"I don't know Pans if I would be able too, but I promise I will." She replied.

Goyle snorted, "You should, or else Pansy will be dragging us in Hogsmeade instead of you." He added making Sakura chuckled.

She saw that the portal is flickering fast now as she then sighed, "I really should go. Professor I hope you could take care of the mess here— and don't worry about Sasuke heading here, I'll take care of him before he even gets here.. I promise.." She said smiling to Dumbledore who smiled back and nodded.

She was about to jump in the crack wall when a hold stops her and hugs her from behind, "Pleasee- come back when everything's finished... For us... For me..." She heard Diaz whispered to her ear as his hold tightens around her.

She then turns around her blue green eyes meeting his dark blue eyes that are full of emotions as she smiles at him and lean up as she kisses him, making Diaz surprise and shock at first but responds to her kiss as he tightens his hold on Sakura's waist while she encircles her hands in his neck kissing him with more passion.. Diaz then closes his eyes as tears falls in his face as he memorise the taste, touch, and feeling of their last and final kiss and when they stop and looks at each other, he saw Sakura smiling sweetly at him but tears are falling in her eyes, "I will Diaz... If ever I get a chance... I will come back... I promise…" she then slowly removes Diaz's hold and jumps into the crack wall which made all of them awe that she landed in the ground safely despite the height as they saw Sakura headed to the portal and disappeared with it.

...

They were in silence in a long time- until Draco broke the silence and was glaring at Diaz...

"Why did she choose you!" he retorted making Harry and the others surprised even the professors on his outburst while Dumbledore just arrange his glasses and Pansy and the others rolled their eyes.

"Here we go again..." Crabbe said

Diaz wipes the tears away and teasingly smiled at Draco who was being held by Pansy, "What do you ever mean, Malfoy?"

"Shut it! Clawford! She given me a necklace to show I'm important to her!" Draco retorted showing the necklace with a silvery glowing pendant on it.

Diaz shooks his head and showed his sapphire one, "As you could see I have one too, and Sakura has a right to choose who she likes. In which she prefer me than you." He replied making Draco angrier while the other watches in amusement.

Snape then coughed loudly making them looked at him, "NOW! If you could all stop talking about who Ms. Haruno chosen from the two of you, and tell us everything that you know about her!" he sneers at his students.

"But Ms. Haruno did clearly show by her action that she likes Diaz best..." McGonagall said making Draco hissed and grumbled something to the professor's amusement.

Diaz chuckled, "Told you soo..." he said making Draco cross his arms and frowned.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Now—could we all clean this mess that is cause from the attack and after this I will explain what I also know about Ms. Haruno." He said to the students as they all nodded and arranges the mess while McGonagall repaired the wall, and Dumbledore and Snape _'obliviate'_ some of the students memories on the fight that has happen and the attack in Slytherin house... When the specific people whose memories aren't erase are finished cleaning up the mess they all then headed to Dumbledore's room...

...

_**Albus Dumbledore's room...**_

When they all entered they all seated in their own comfortable places before their long conversation started.

"Soo- she's an-"

"Ancient warrior?" the twins asked as they all looked at Dumbledore and nodded.

"Yes—she is, and some people in here knows about it, just like Pomfrey, Draco, Diaz and I." He replied making them look at the others for confirmation.

"Yes, I know she is an ancient warrior when she reacted on the letter, and because I'm already suspicious on her in the first place, I investigated on her whenever she goes out late informing Professor Dumbledore." Draco said scowling at their stares.

"I found out she's an ancient when she panic a bit on the quidditch on seeing Diaz injured and healed him, she told me not to tell anyone about who she is and said she is also the one who help us on the ogres attack." Pomfrey added as Diaz eyes brighten and smirks evilly on Draco who was glaring at him when they heard Sakura was worried about him.

"Awww—I knew Sakura likes me than you, Malfo-" he teased

"SHUT IT CLAWFORD!" Draco snapped back making the others rolled their eyes on Draco's jealousy while the others wondered why Draco won't give up on Sakura.

"So- Diaz what about you?" Pansy asked looking at Diaz.

Diaz smiled at them, "I found out this Hogsmeade attack, she kind of like protected us from that fucking bastard's minions." He said his voice turning angry remembering it.

"MR. CLAWFORD! LANGUAGE PLEAS E!" McGonagall lectured making Diaz smiled sheepishly and apologises to everyone.

Hermione then looked at them, "This guy Sasuke—who is he?" she asked looking at them.

Draco shrugged, "I only know that Sakura knows him and is also an ancient warrior just like her." He informed them.

"Sasuke is from their village that is why she knows him..." Dumbledore informed them making them all look at him.

"But! If he is from Sakura's village, why does he want to kill her!" Diaz growled

"Diaz is right professor..." Crabbe said while Goyle added, "Unless he is exiled..."

This made them look at him in shock and widen eyed...

"Is he-" Harry said but was stopped by Dumbledore who nodded.

"Yes—he is one of the ancient warriors exiled from their village." He replied.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said making McGonagall glare at her student who smiled sheepishly and scratch his head on cursing.

"Sasuke is also once he's teammate." He added causing gasped from everyone making Snape frowned.

"Then she indeed knows him well..."

"Yes—I do not know why he is exiled, but as Sakura said to me he is a dangerous one. She also said to me before that she will handle him, for as you all have seen that guy is definitely here on a mission."

Harry breathe heavily, "He's mission is to kill me." He said lowly as Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes—but not only you but also me as it is said in the howler in the great hall." He informed them making the professors shocked.

"That was the howler is all about..." Pomfrey said

"Yes, which made Sakura watch over you Potter a lot and secure your safety... She also sometimes informs me if there are something suspicious going on." He added

"Albus—what about that smoke that happened in our house?" Snape asked

"Yeah—it only affected Sakura.." Pansy added

"That poisonous gas is a different one on which Sakura said that it could only affect her for that little balls that produces poisonous smokes also came from them. That is also why no one is poisoned at that time, and only Sakura at that." Pomfrey informed them.

"That poisonous gas scared the hell out of us." Pansy said remembering Sakura's condition that time as she shooks her head not wanting to remember it.

"If I have known Sakura was an ancient warrior I would have told her to run out of the house immediately." Flint said with a sighed.

Dumbledore smiled, "That is not your fault, and Ms. Haruno isn't blaming you on what happened to her." He replied as he then notices the time and look at the students, "I guess you should all go to your house and rest it is already late. I will also announce in the great hall tomorrow to the other students who's memories were erase that it unfortunate for them that the non-magic muggle Ms. Haruno parents called our school, as they want their daughter to stop attending the magic school and will be enrolling in a muggle school for her safety than being here in a magical school." He said to them as they nodded and headed out of the room leaving the professors and Pomfrey behind.

"Ms. Haruno's disappearance will affect some of them.." McGonagall said sadly...

"I'm afraid you are right, Minerva—especially Mr. Clawford..." Pomfrey said sadly...

"Please stop it! We Slytherins aren't emotional on once disappearance. Slytherins do not act that way." Snape hissed at them as the two women shook their head.

Dumbledore arranges his glasses, "But I'm afraid they are right, especially if Mr. Clawford fallen in love on a girl from the past."

McGonagall sniffed a bit making Snape rolled his eyes, "Did you see the kiss they shared—they know it is their final and farewell kiss." She said

Pomfrey nodded, "Mr. Clawford still smirks and teased Draco after Ms. Haruno was gone but you could see in his eyes that he looks broken as he touches the pendant she gave to him. Such tragedy..."

...

_**TBC…**_

_**Hope you guys like it..**_

_**Read and review if you guys want too.. :P**_

_**This story is almost finish everyone, I'm just doing the ending chapter now, and editing the sequel that will be up after…**_

_**I'm pretty sure some of you guys will already know what the sequel is about for I posted it before but will be putting it on the sequel instead and making it longer… *smileys***_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts guys…**_

_**I hope no one will be mad at me for picking Diaz for Sakura... Also many reviews said to pair Sakura on Diaz than Draco…=]**_

_**I'm glad everyone likes the chapters although this will be a sad one—but don't worry guys I'm already doing the sequel well mostly editing a bit of it…**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this last chapter of Ancient Warriors… Yipee! Last Chappy…**_

_**(-italics-) thoughts**_

...

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**Albus Dumbledore's room...**_

When they all entered they all seated in their own comfortable places before their long conversation started.

"Soo- she's an-"

"Ancient warrior?" the twins asked as they all looked at Dumbledore and nodded.

"Yes—she is, and some people in here knows about it, just like Pomfrey, Draco, Diaz and I." He replied making them look at the others for confirmation.

"Yes, I know she is an ancient warrior when she reacted on the letter, and because I'm already suspicious on her in the first place, I investigated on her whenever she goes out late informing Professor Dumbledore." Draco said scowling at their stares.

"I found out she's an ancient when she panic a bit on the quidditch on seeing Diaz injured and healed him, she told me not to tell anyone about who she is and said she is also the one who help us on the ogres attack." Pomfrey added as Diaz eyes brighten and smirks evilly on Draco who was glaring at him when they heard Sakura was worried about him.

"Awww—I knew Sakura likes me than you, Malfo-" he teased

"SHUT IT CLAWFORD!" Draco snapped back making the others rolled their eyes on Draco's jealousy while the others wondered why Draco won't give up on Sakura.

"So- Diaz what about you?" Pansy asked looking at Diaz.

Diaz smiled at them, "I found out this Hogsmeade attack, she kind of like protected us from that fucking bastard's minions." He said his voice turning angry remembering it.

"MR. CLAWFORD! LANGUAGE PLEAS E!" McGonagall lectured making Diaz smiled sheepishly and apologises to everyone.

Hermione then looked at them, "This guy Sasuke—who is he?" she asked looking at them.

Draco shrugged, "I only know that Sakura knows him and is also an ancient warrior just like her." He informed them.

"Sasuke is from their village that is why she knows him..." Dumbledore informed them making them all look at him.

"But! If he is from Sakura's village, why does he want to kill her!" Diaz growled

"Diaz is right professor..." Crabbe said while Goyle added, "Unless he is exiled..."

This made them look at him in shock and widen eyed...

"Is he-" Harry said but was stopped by Dumbledore who nodded.

"Yes—he is one of the ancient warriors exiled from their village." He replied.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said making McGonagall glare at her student who smiled sheepishly and scratch his head on cursing.

"Sasuke is also once he's teammate." He added causing gasped from everyone making Snape frowned.

"Then she indeed knows him well..."

"Yes—I do not know why he is exiled, but as Sakura said to me he is a dangerous one. She also said to me before that she will handle him, for as you all have seen that guy is definitely here on a mission."

Harry breathe heavily, "He's mission is to kill me." He said lowly as Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes—but not only you but also me as it is said in the howler in the great hall." He informed them making the professors shocked.

"That was the howler is all about..." Pomfrey said

"Yes, which made Sakura watch over you Potter a lot and secure your safety... She also sometimes informs me if there are something suspicious going on." He added

"Albus—what about that smoke that happened in our house?" Snape asked

"Yeah—it only affected Sakura.." Pansy added

"That poisonous gas is a different one on which Sakura said that it could only affect her for that little balls that produces poisonous smokes also came from them. That is also why no one is poisoned at that time, and only Sakura at that." Pomfrey informed them.

"That poisonous gas scared the hell out of us." Pansy said remembering Sakura's condition that time as she shooks her head not wanting to remember it.

"If I have known Sakura was an ancient warrior I would have told her to run out of the house immediately." Flint said with a sighed.

Dumbledore smiled, "That is not your fault, and Ms. Haruno isn't blaming you on what happened to her." He replied as he then notices the time and look at the students, "I guess you should all go to your house and rest it is already late. I will also announce in the great hall tomorrow to the other students who's memories were erase that it unfortunate for them that the non-magic muggle Ms. Haruno parents called our school, as they want their daughter to stop attending the magic school and will be enrolling in a muggle school for her safety than being here in a magical school." He said to them as they nodded and headed out of the room leaving the professors and Pomfrey behind.

"Ms. Haruno's disappearance will affect some of them.." McGonagall said sadly...

"I'm afraid you are right, Minerva—especially Mr. Clawford..." Pomfrey said sadly...

"Please stop it! We Slytherins aren't emotional on once disappearance. Slytherins do not act that way." Snape hissed at them as the two women shook their head.

Dumbledore arranges his glasses, "But I'm afraid they are right, especially if Mr. Clawford fallen in love on a girl from the past."

McGonagall sniffed a bit making Snape rolled his eyes, "Did you see the kiss they shared—they know it is their final and farewell kiss." She said

Pomfrey nodded, "Mr. Clawford still smirks and teased Draco after Ms. Haruno was gone but you could see in his eyes that he looks broken as he touches the pendant she gave to him. Such tragedy..."

...

_**On to the story...**_

_**Gryffindor Tower... Common Room...**_

Everyone was asleep after they have finish talking to the professors about Sakura, Draco object about a serpent sleeping in the lion's nest but has no choice for there are still smoke in the Slytherin tower as he sighed and sleep in one of the rooms with Diaz, Crabbe and Goyle while Pansy was civilly invited to sleep by Hermione in their rooms.

_**Minutes later...**_

Diaz came out of their room and headed in the common room and seated in one of the couches sighing while looking at the fire place. _**(A/N Don't know if Gyffindor's house is also cold like the Slytherin's.. lol..)**_

He looks at the fire as he remembers that when Sakura couldn't sleep for her first day of classes she seated in the couch in the Slytherin's common room and watches the fire as he seated beside her, he then chuckles remembering it as tears starts to drop in his eyes which he wipes immediately... "I'm such a sap." He murmured as he holds his necklace dangling in his neck.

"Can't sleep?" someone said making him tilt his head and look to who is still awake in this kind of hour.

"Pansy-" he said

Pansy then seated beside him and showed him two locket necklaces, "Here..."

Diaz tilted his head and took the two lockets as he opens one and was surprised to see a picture of him and Sakura who were both smiling then turn to laughing at something. "How-"

Pansy smiled sheepishly, "Well—we kinda followed you guys on your date and yeah—I secretly took a picture of you guys without Crabbe and Goyle knowing... I was supposed to give the pictures of your date to Saks- as a remembrance of your first date in Hogsmeade." She said showing an envelope that has the pictures of their date in Hogsmeade. "So I'll give it to you for now-" she added looking at him with a smile, "And when Sakura comes back. You will give it to her with the locket like yours." She said making Diaz smiled.

"Thanks, Parkinson..." he replied to her as he wears the locket now dangling with the sapphire necklace.

"Don't worry Diaz—she'll come back..." she said smiling to him as she headed back at her room.

Diaz looks at the fire, "She will Pans— she promise me-" he said lowly as he then stood up and headed to his room..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Konohagakure...**_

Sakura appeared in a forest near Konoha and noticed it was already afternoon, as she then touches the two pendants on her necklace the same colours like with Draco and Diaz making her sad on leaving them, as she wondered how Draco is- for she did choose Diaz than him... She then sighed and shook her head trying to remove those thoughts and focus on what she needed to do. She then headed home first to tell her mum she's back...

When she arrived at home Ririn- her mum eyes looked shocked as she runs and hugs her,

"You're back!" her mum said hugging Sakura tightly causing her to suffocate.

"Okaa-san, can't breatheeee." She replied as Ririn releases her grip on her.

Ririn shooks her head and was about to cry, "I'm sorry dear, I'm just glad to see you again."

Sakura chuckled, "Okaa-san I was only gone in a few months. Two or three month I think..." she said putting a finger in her chin.

"Two months deary—and a mother will always worry on her daughter. I was worried on your safety." She replied making Sakura chuckled on her mother being a worrywart.

"Mum I don't want you to worry too much... I could take care of myself, and what if I'm gone from a pretty long mission. You might be praying the whole week or months because you're worried about me."

Ririn smiled to her daughter, "You do know your mother—yes I'll be praying for your safety for a whole week or more."

Sakura sighs hearing her mother's love for her...

"Now tell me deary- did you meet any cute guys in there? Someone you like?" her mum asked which made Sakura blush which her mum noticed and grinned widely. "You did! So who's the lucky guy?"

Sakura shook her head, "Muuummm—you do know that you can't meet him— he's from a different world." She replied

Ririn smiled, "Deary— I can still hope—maybe that portal will be open again and I'll head there.." she replied then wiggle her brows, "So—is he cute? Hot? Sexy?"

"I am not going to answer that mum!" she said her face flushed a bit on remembering Diaz's kiss...

"Well judging by your blush he is a hunk! Oh my little girl is already grown up." Her mother squealed and hugs her daughter.

"Mum—I'm too young for you to think of me having someone I like..."

"Ohhh please—you once squealed on that Uchiha—and we kunoichi are more mature when we graduate, I'm pretty sure you learn a few about kunoichi's seduction techniques on getting information from someone. Riigghhhtttt?" her mum teased making her reddened more.

"MUM!" she hissed but smiled seeing her mum happy for her, "Diaz—"

"What is it deary?" Ririn questioned looking at her as she tilts her head.

"He's name is Diaz... Diaz Clawford..."

Her mum smile turned into a wide grinned, "Diaz ehh? So is this Diaz- hot?" she teased as she laughed when she saw her daughter flushed.

"MUM!"

"Now—now- I think you should report to Hokage-sama now that you are here." Her mum then said making Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"I know mum— especially that Sasuke was also there in that world." She muttered as her mum's eyes turned into shock.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes, mum... I'll talk to you about it later, I just need to report first to Tsunade-sensei about this." She replied as her mum nodded and kisses her forehead as she headed out to the Hogake tower.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Hogake Tower...**_

Tsunade and Shizune were informing Naruto, Kiba and Hinata for their new mission when a knock on the door stops them.

Tsunade looks at Shizune making eye contact as if asking if she was supposed to meet someone in that kind of time, but Shizune shook her head as an answer.

They then heard Sakura's voice from outside, "Tsunade-sensei- its Sakura..."

This made Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto shocked for a while as Tsunade then answered, "You may come in, Haruno."

Sakura then headed inside and was surprised on seeing Hinata and Kiba, while Naruto was grinning at her and Tsunade and Shizune scrutinising her.

Kiba then smirked, "How was your mission, Sakura?" he started surprising Sakura as Hinata also looked at her who also wanted to know about her mission.

"We heard that you were in a classified mission that will take months or year and it's a solo mission at that. They said your mission just needed a healer, in which is- you are the most suitable one in here." Hinata added.

Sakura figured that Tsunade might have created a different lie about the mission she taken so she just nodded and smiled at the two, "It was okay—a bit tired and exhausted but everything worked out fine." She replied

"Ohh! That's great as long as your back here safely! Maybe you could tell what your mission is to me... I won't tell anyone..." Naruto said grinning at her.

_(I wonder what kind of world Sakura went too... I want to hear her storiessss...)_ he thought

"Anyway-" Tsunade then began making the three looked at her and also Sakura, "You three will now head out today for your mission. You three could talk about what you would be bringing in this mission and what time you all would be departing today by yourselves, for I know you all are already chuunins and responsible ninjas." She stated as they nodded. "Now- if you could all leave, and let Haruno report about her mission." She added as Hinata and Kiba headed out which left Naruto who was pouting at Tsunade.

"Can I at least hear what Sakura-chan is about to say?" he asked as Tsunade shook her head.

"Naruto—just do what I say—you could ask Sakura in another day... I wouldn't want the others to be suspicious of you knowing about the classified mission she'd taken. Now—go!" she replied with a gesture of hand as Naruto sighed and headed out for his mission.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**After a few minutes...**_

Tsunade and Shizune looks at Sakura who's eyes turned serious when everyone was already out...

"Seeing you looking so serious like that, I take it something happened in your mission..." Tsunade said earning a nod on her.

"My mission at first was going on well Tsunade-sensei... I was protecting Harry who is also the guy I needed to protect, pretty well."

Shizune frowned, "Why do I get a feeling there is a 'but' on this..."

Sakura chuckled, "Yes—but- I would never thought he was also in there."

Tsunade and Shizune looked at her in questioned, "Who was in there?" Tsunade asked as Sakura looked at the two.

"Uchiha—Sasuke..." she hissed earning a gasped from Shizune while Tsunade's eyes turned serious on what she just revealed.

"Uchi-Uchiha's in the-re?" Shizune asked her voice tremble a bit.

Sakura the shook her head, "He is not there, for now- because of what happened- a portal appeared in our fight and I knew that portal is a way back here which he run into..."

"So—I'm guessing he is in Orochimaru's place- but why would you say for now?" Tsunade asked as Sakura crosses her arms.

"I think Sasuke is telling Orochimaru and that bastard Kabuto about Voldemort..."

"And why would Uchiha tell him about this Voldemort?" Shizune asked as she picks up ton-ton...

"This Voldemort is also the one who wants Harry dead, and he is also the one who has promise Sasuke of giving him more power." She informed them earning some colourful words from Tsunade.

"Power! Seeking Assholes! Both of them!" Tsunade stood up and angrily punches her desk destroying into many pieces making Sakura quirk a brow and looking at the now broken desk and scattered papers which Shizune look in horror.

"That is what Voldemort promise to Sasuke—so I'm pretty sure that he would come back to that world and kill Harry to gain more power, but now that he is in here- he would try to persuade Orochimaru and Kabuto on joining him... That is what I think on what is going on his mind." She replied

Tsunade pinches her nose and sighed, "Sooo this Harry is still in danger... Sasuke might attack him now included with Orochimaru and Kabuto..."

"For now Harry is safe sensei..."

"How is he safe? You just said to us that if Sasuke convince the two they will go back and kill the guy." Shizune asked ignoring the scattered papers for this seems to be much important.

"The portal is close and just like me- we both don't know when it will appeared again... So for now I think Harry will be safe... We just need to secure two places that the portal appeared too one is of course the book which is okay for no one could read its word and the second is where I appeared which is the forest near the entrance of the village." She added.

"Alright— I will secure the forest as you said and I will put an ordered to the Anbu's that whoever will see Orochimaru and Uchiha they should be killed in sight, in which also include Orochimaru's henchmen."

Sakura then look at Tsunade, "Yes, that would be a good sensei - and sensei- can I be the one to secure the Wizards and Wizardy book... I want to try something about it..." she said which earns a quirk of brows from Shizune and Tsunade.

"Let me guess—you want to try if the portal will appear again or if you will disappear and appear in that world..." Tsunade said earning a smile at Sakura.

"Yes—but if it doesn't work then all you need to secure is the forest, but still we are still unsure if the portal does appear in only one place." She replied as she saw Tsunade getting the book she wanted and gave it to her making her smile looking the cover of the book.

"Are you going to try it out now?" Shizune asked as she nodded.

She then began reading the passage before and waited if she would disappear or a portal will appear but in a few minutes of waiting nothing has happened.

"I guess it only works onetime..." Tsunade said as Sakura nodded and given the book back to her as she putted it in one of the shelves.

"I guess you don't need to secure the book anymore..." she said and look at her sensei, "Sensei-" she said nervously making Tsunade and even Shizune look at her with interest on her now change behaviour...

"What is it Haruno?"

"I notice some books about portals in our Konoha library... and-" she said her fingers slowly caressing one of the pendants in her necklace which Tsunade notice and is now curious about it as she look at her student.

"You want to learn how this portal works and might try to open one is that it?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Sakura was surprised on Tsunade knowing her so much, "Yes-"

"But that is DANGEROUS! You don't even know where that portal might lead you if you open one!" Shizune said disapprovingly...

"I know the risk that I'm about to take Shizune-san..." she replied still fiddling her pendant restlessly which made Tsunade scrutinise her action noting that something might have happen in the world Sakura has visited making her desperate to learn on how to open portals.

"I will permit you to study and learn on how to open these portals, but you would need to ask your mother's permission if she also agrees to it." She replied as Sakura's worried face turned into a sweet smile and nodded.

"I will sensei- I will tell okaa-san when I arrive home..."

"And you will report to me tomorrow morning if she agrees to it. Alright?" Tsunade ordered earning a nod from Sakura.

"Hai—Sensei..." she replied still smiling as she headed outside and is now going home to ask her mother.

Shizune looked at Tsunade disapprovingly, "You know it's dangerous for you to agree on her request Tsunade..."

Tsunade looked outside the window of her office looking at the blue skies, "I know that Shizune—but it seems something happened in the world she went to... More important than Sasuke getting in that world too..."

"What do you mean?" Shizune questioned as she tilts her head a bit as she wait for Tsunade's answer.

"I'm not sure Shizune—but the way Sakura fiddles her pendant and look worried- I think someone almost died in there... Someone important to her..." she replied making Shizune surprised as she added, "The pendant she is wearing... I think it's a remembrance from someone she wants to protect... Or even more..."

Shizune's eyes widens, "You don't mean she fallen in love in there?"

"We don't know about that Shizune- but it is one of my theories, and that someone almost died... In which made Sakura desperate on learning about portals."

"Do you think Sasuke was the one who almost killed that someone?"

Tsunade now looked at her, "In time we will ask her... Now let me rest! I'm tired! And my Desk is now broken! No use on working!" she said going to another room which seems to have a stock of sake...

"TSUNADE-SAMA! YOU'RE NOT FINISH YET WITH YOUR PAPERS! I'll ORDER SOME OF THE CHUUNINS TO BRING ANOTHER DESK!" Shizune shouted following her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Sakura's home...**_

When Sakura arrived at home she saw her mother was already arranging an early dinner for them as her mother noticed her and smiled.

"Let's eat first before we discuss what happened in your mission... I'm pretty sure you're hungry..." She said as she nodded as they both seated in one of the chairs in the dining table and ate as Sakura tell the best things she seen in the world she been too.

When they were finished and washed the dishes and such they then headed in the living room to talk and seated in the couch near the TV...

Ririn then looked at her daughter, "So—Uchiha-"

Sakura sighed, "Yes mum, he was in there—I'll tell you everything that happened on my stay there... So don't interrupt me okay..." she said looking at her mum who nodded.

She then began talking about Tom who let her enrolled to the Hogwarts school as she saw her mum's eyes turned into interest, then she began talking about different houses of the school as she was Sorted in Slytherin which was opposite of the one she needed to protect. She saw her mum frowned on this then she told her about her friends and Diaz included making her mum teasingly smile to her which made her blushed. She then started to talk about the attack and also talk about Sasuke who wants her also dead in there because she is protecting the boy who live, as she told the other attack which almost cost Draco's life and Diaz mostly all the people in the room. This made her mother's eyes looked at her in horror and worry...

"And then I'm back here..." she said now looking at her mum who hugs her...

"I'm sure you were so scared seeing your friends wounded like that—but I'm sure you patch them up." she said comforting Sakura.

"I know mum, but I was still worried, what if Sasuke's sword slash Diaz arm that time I'm not there—I'm so weak I was poison easily by a mere poison gas." She replied sadly...

"Deary—it's not your fault... All went well you protected them and now you're here and there safe from that Uchiha."

Sakura sighed, "Their not mum, I was about to talk to you about it..."

Her mum then looks at her, "I want to learn how to open the portal in to that world again..." she said surprising her mum.

"But, why?"

"Sasuke is only here for the mean time mum, I'm guessing he is just informing Orochimaru and Kabuto about that world and also that someone will give them power if they kill Harry the one I needed to protect." She replied making her mum look worried as she added, "I'm sure Sasuke is just waiting for the portal to appear again and might have spies looking around the forest to report if something strange is happening in the forest."

"Then they are still in danger!" her mum said worried as she look at her daughter, "I'm guessing that you can't be stop on learning and opening portals?" she asked looking at her daughter who's eyes look serious as she nodded.

"I don't want them to be killed, and even if I did open a portal and it's not that world, but if that world will let me learn more skill I will stay in it for a few months to learn."

Her mother heave a deep sighed, "This would mean you will disappear again-"

"I'm sorry mum-"

"It's because you almost lost them is it?" she questioned her daughter whose eyes sadden and touches her pendants.

"Yes." She answered her voice almost inaudible but her mother clearly heard it and can see it in her soften expression.

"I will permit you to learn and practice on opening these portals." She replied as she saw her daughter looking at her a few tears coming in her eyes and hugs her.

"Thanks mum..."

"You're welcome—dear..." she replied as she smiled at her daughter, "Now—let's talk about these two guys shall we-" she said as she saw her daughter's eyes go wide and blushes making her grin widely.

"MUM!"

"Ahh—ahh! Don't mum me... I'm interested on these two guys who are important to you... What are their names again... Dray- Draco and yes Diaz the one who you chosen." She said which made Sakura flushed hearing her mum said chosen.

"Well, as I told you before mum... They come to an important family... They are called pure-bloo-" she was stopped by her mother.

"Yes, yes—we already talk about that, pureblood, half-blood and muggle born... What I'm saying deary is—what do they look like? Please tell me not like that Uchiha you once like."

Sakura cringe hearing Uchiha from her mum as she shook her head, "Well- Draco has blond hair which is always brush into perfection, and has these piercing silver eyes." She said as she heard her mum squeal like a fan girl interested on what she was saying as she continued, "While Diaz has sandy blond hair which is unkempt but it does look good on him, anyway—he has this deep dark blue eyes which reminds me of sapphire and when he looks at you with those eyes you feel like he's looking at your soul." She said not even thinking what she was saying as she heard her mum chuckled making her turned to her and frowned.

"You really like this Diaz- if you could just see your face on describing him-" her mother said smiling at her, "I hope I meet him—if you ever find how to open the portal there introduce him to your mother alright?"

This made Sakura grinned, "Of course mum..."

Her mother then saw the clock and noticed the time, "It's getting late... You are going to report to Hokage-sama about my decision right?" she questioned her daughter who nodded.

"Yes mum, and I will start researching and learning about this portal in the library immediately after I reported." She replied earning a chuckle from her mother.

"Just be careful if ever you open a portal alright, I don't want my daughter to die in an unknown world."

"Yes mum—I'll be careful—and I will inform you if ever I'll be trying to open one, for now I'm going to learn how it works. Now let's head to sleep..." she replied as her mother chuckled as they both headed to their own rooms.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**The next day...**_

_**Hokage Tower...**_

When Sakura entered she saw Tsunade who was looking at her usual paper works while Shizune watches her if she is doing everything right...

Tsunade then noticed Sakura entered and looked at her, "So—what has your mother decided?"

Sakura smiled widely at her sensei and Shizune who was surprise in her cheerfulness, "Mother has agreed for me to learn, study, and practice opening these portals." She replied

Tsunade smiled, "Then I'll gladly let you go to your own task now..."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you sensei... I will inform you if I will try to open a portal so that you could inform the others about my disappearance."

Tsunade nodded, "Yes that would be good... I guess I'll put Yamanaka in your position first in the hospital. Just inform me earlier if you will open a portal so that we could see where it would appear."

"Yes sensei— See you two for a while..." she replied with a bow and headed with a wide smile in her face to the Konoha library.

"I cannot believe that Mrs. Haruno agreed." Shizune said looking at where Sakura stood before.

"Shizune- Sakura is a ninja, she could take care of herself and can make decision on what she needed to do." Tsunade replied

"I guess you are right Tsunade..." she said with a sighed but her face was still worried about Sakura who is going to try and learn about portals.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Konoha Library...**_

Sakura was now seated in a chair as the table she occupied was full of scattered books about portals, opening, deactivating and such... She can't help but smile and think of coming back in Harry's world, seeing them safe and especially seeing Diaz smiling face at her...

She touches her pendants again and look outside the window, "I promise... I'll come back... Just wait for me..." she whispered looking at the sky as birds flew in it as she then return on reading one of the books about learning what a portal is_. (Just wait for me Diaz... Everyone... I'm coming back...) _she thought...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Hogwarts... Gryffindor…**_

_**(Common Room...) (A/N They're still there because of the smoke in the Slytherin's Lair…)**_

"Where's Clawford?" Pansy asked looking at Draco who was seating in one of the couch while Goyle and Crabbe stood in his sides.

Draco shrugged his shoulder, "Why should I care where Clawford will be." He sneered angrily making Pansy rolled her eyes.

Goyle then answered, "Maybe he's in that place again."

Crabbe nodded, "Yeah I think so too..."

Pansy sighed, "I'll meet you guys in the great hall for breakfast- I'll just call Diaz first..." she said leaving the boys in the common room and headed out to where she thinks Diaz will be...

Draco slammed his fist in the couch armrest making the two guys in there sighed...

"You're not the only one who is sad about Sakura..." Crabbe said making Draco glared at him.

"I am not sad! Malfoy's aren't emotional like you all!" he snapped back as he stood up and stomped out of the Gryffindor Tower to head to the Great hall...

"Why's can't he just say she misses Sakura?" Goyle asked with a sigh.

"Because- Malfoy do not do stuffs like that." Crabbe replied who also sighed as they followed Malfoy into the great hall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Outside the Gryffindor Tower...**_

"Hey! It's almost breakfast time in the great hall." Pansy said seeing Diaz lying in the grass and looking at the sky.

Diaz chuckled hearing Parkinson's voice as he sat up and look at her, "How'd you know I'm here?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and putted a hand in her hips, "It's because this is also the portal where she disappear is place." She replied making Diaz chuckled.

"You never know—the portal might appear again..." he said hopefully

"Enough of that! Let's go head to the great hall before Crabbe finishes all the food." She said making Diaz laughed as he stood up and followed Pansy who was walking back inside.

Diaz stops for a moment and look at the place where Sakura appeared, "You'll come back right? You promise me..." he whispered as he holds his necklace that Sakura gave and smiled as he turns around and run to where Pansy is as they both headed to the great hall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Great Hall...**_

Diaz and the others seated in their respective seats as some of their housemates murmurs on why the non-magic muggle isn't in their house anymore.

Draco then started glaring at those housemates which make their mouth shut as Diaz chuckled.

The students then notice that Dumbledore stood up in the teacher's table and was about to announce something. "Good day everyone... As you have notice our non-magic muggle is not in the Slytherin table anymore." He announced making the entire students look at the Slytherin table. "I regret to inform all of you that Ms. Haruno will not be going in this school anymore-" he added as loud whispers and gossips started on why she disappeared and left Hogwarts. "Ms. Haruno was called by her parent to come back, for they felt that Sakura is in danger of being surrounded by magic people or might be bullied, in which they request Ms. Haruno to be back in their home immediately and will be transferred in a muggle school instead." He stated.

"Then why did she transferred here for!"

"Maybe she is bullied and we didn't know it?"

Words erupts making Dumbledore sighed, "SILENCE!" this made the students silent as he said, "Now that Ms. Haruno is away from us, I would like everyone to just forget about the non-magic muggle, for her safety to other magical beings." He said which the students nodded that some understood that he is talking about death eaters. "Now I will leave you all to your feast." He said as he seated back on his chair leaving the students to talk and process what he said.

"Did he just said **forget **about Saks!" Pansy said angrily emphasizing the forget word.

Draco nodded, "I would think Professor Dumbledore is indeed right about this Pansy-" he said shocking them as they look at him with agape faces.

"You're kidding me Dray?" she said in disbelief

"Yeah—Sakura was the girl-" Crabbe said but stopped when he saw Draco's piercing eyes glaring at him.

"Finish that sentence and I will hex you to oblivion." He sneered and looked at them all, "She will not come back—and you all know it... She's back in her world..."

"How could you be sure?" Goyle asked making Draco look at him

"The guy she is after is also in there, why would she come back here for us?" Draco said looking at their now sadden faces.

"Because were important to her Malfoy." Diaz answered.

"But if we are important—she shouldn't left us." Draco replied looking at Diaz seriously.

Diaz sighed, "If you believe she won't come back I will not stop you if you want to forget about her... but—I will still believe that she will come back..." he replied looking at Draco's piercing eyes as he holds his pendant, "She promise us... I will believe it..." he said softly making Draco shook his head in disbelief.

Diaz then saw Draco removes the necklace Sakura gave him as he stood up and walk near one of the windows and threw it really hard not knowing where it would drop. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle looked shocked on what he did while Clawford watches his every move.

"I will forget about her... I reckon you should too Clawford... Than for you to wait in vain..." he said when he seated back again in his seat making Diaz glared at him.

"I reckon I can wait unlike you Malfoy..." Diaz replied earning a glare from Malfoy who he ignored as he looks at his locket and opened it as he smiled seeing both their pictures moving and smiling, "I'll wait for her no matter how long it will take..." he whispered as he close the locket...

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Finite...**_

_**Awwww... I hope no one gets mad at me turning Draco like that, hey! He's a Malfoy... lol..**_

_**And Sakura chosen Diaz so it's natural for Draco to forget about the non-magic muggle or ancient warrior..**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it...**_

_**Reviews if you guys want too... Thank you again for everyone's supports on this story and I can't believe I finished it... I will be posting the sequel in a few days... =]**_

_**Thanks everyone...**_


	18. Chapter 18  Author's Note

Hi guys! To all that asked me about the previous chapters because my previous story was until Chapter 25... I putted it in the sequel because I will be making the story longer... So you guys don't need to be confused about it, all the other chapters that disappeared in Ancient Warriors will be edited a bit and will be putted in Ancient Warrior Book II...

I also posted the first chapter of Ancient Warriors Book II... Hope you guys have fun reading it...


End file.
